Just A Bit Of Love
by imperfectiionsShayy
Summary: What if Bonnie and Damon were best friends and the opposite poles? What if the line between friendship and love started to erase...or was this just the beginning of something new? All Human. Language&Mature content further on in the story Read&Enjoy!
1. Just Friends?

**Author's note:** Hey guys, I'll be quick so this is my first fanfic on here so please try not to bite me Dx hehe I'm only joking! Well i'll make this super duper quick because I hate reading author's notes they really annoy me to the max. Anywho please give my first fic a chance, sorry about some of the words i have spelled differently i'm kinda Aussie ;) I hope I don't disappoint any of you and if I do then i'm sorry!

I would also like to shout out to my amazing friends:_ Kyeire, Primavera15, LilyCullenSalvatore, Danielle Salvatore, Bookwormgrl101, Rockerchick08_ and anyone else who I have forgotten (sorry) thank you so much for supporting and believing in me. This story is for you girls, I love you all

This story is based on BAMON! hehe yes there will be mature scenes further on in the story as well as indecent language, so young ones please try not to read ;) Oh and yes it's all human.

All Characters belong to the one and only L.J. Smith, yes it's unfair but we just gotta suck it up I guess…sigh.

...

**Chapter 1: ** Just Friends?

...

A normal day in Mystic Falls. The sun was in the sky even though the clouds were surrounding the blue, well I guess as it was summer; the sun had to be there no matter what.

Grams was out most likely at one of her little get together with those other old ladies doing, as she liked to refer it as "meditation for inner peace" aka in my words, "gossiping". I shook my head with a small smile and sighed to myself; I was alone. In peace. Eating the breakfast grams had left for me and decided to just enjoy the quiet.

_Mmm waffles, chocolate syrup with fresh wild berries straight from the garden. Yummy mmm …_

I licked the chocolate syrup that had smeared all over my lips and quickly finished before I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, checking myself out in the mirror one more time I headed out with a little frown. I was too white for January, but I guess being me – it was no surprise.

The sound of a horn snapped me out of my thoughts making me jump a little, but the rhythm was just too familiar. _God, did he always need to be so punctual?_ I rolled my eyes grabbing my bag and was outside the house in a second.

"Hey red, why are you running?" My best friend laughed. "Late again, huh?"

"Haha," I mocked as he opened the passenger door like the total gentleman he was ushering me to sit down in his amazing black Ferrari. "You know, Damon," I started now facing him, "some of us actually have something to do rather than speeding all night till sunrise in a Ferrari."

He arched one eyebrow at me. "Yea, like reading for example? What are you reading that witchy juju again?" His deep voice came husky, maybe because he'd been awake all night racing as he almost always did on summer. He decided to give me that cocky annoying smirk of his which I had sadly grown to love, not that I'd ever confess that to him, pshht he already had a big ego and I mean BIG, no need to burst it now do we?

I scowled annoyed. "No, its actually called Emily's grimoire, thank you very much." I raised my chin up with confidence actually, more like pride. Yes, my great great great grandmother had written it and I had, much to Damon's amusement read it over and over about 13 times now. I just never got tired of it, something…there was just something about that book that lured me in and I just couldn't get enough.

"Oh shut up Damon. Blahh I like reading, so what? Sue me!" I huffed in my seat and looked out the window with my arms crossed against my chest. Yes I was acting immature but-no. HE was the immature one he just….gah why must he annoy me so much? I closed my eyes and tried to breathe in softly.

I sometimes couldn't believe how two totally opposite people could still after having a major fit go on so well with one another. Damon and I had been best friends since I first put a foot on this town when my mother had died and I came to live here with my dad, to only find him..not here at all. So, then I had been sent to live with my grandmother just a few blocks away where I had first met Damon Salvatore who just surprisingly happened to be my next door neighbour and all this only happened when I was seven. We had been inseparable for ten years now. But we were truly different. He was the popular guy, the best one of the swimming team. And overall, he was charismatic and… well - I had to admit, really handsome. And me, I was the total opposite. Not social at all, more of the indoors sports –with that I mean; reading and watching a movie from time to time, and I was completely average in beauty. I'd nothing that shocked people in my face; unlike Damon… those lethal blue orbs of his killed almost every girl in this town. I said almost, because I couldn't count me. He was my friend, almost like my br-no...not my brother. No, just my best friend. Yes that's what he was…wasn't he?

"Ooo witchy little Bonnie, im so scared!" He smirked once again rolling those amazing blue eyes. "Ready for a swimming party?" He gave me his Colgate smile.

Looking up at him I sighed, always the same with him… "You know I don't swim, Damon."

"We'll see about that," He laughed as he pressed the gas pedal to the max to go to the lake to spend a sunny day together – as we did almost everyday of the summer.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Ah! I hope you liked it Please if you can just be amazing and review to tell me how I've gone then I'd be very greatfull xD

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

**' **_**He stayed silent for some seconds and kicked a pebbled from the ground. "Romeo doesn't exist, you know… It's just a character," He shrugged and stood up.** '_

* * *

><p>Hmm…so you pumped for more? I am hehe I'll be posting soon, so please be patient and don't go anywhere!<br>xxShayy ^_^ hehe

okiie now pleaseee REVIEW! xD


	2. Romeo doesn't exist, you know?

**Here we go guys next chapter's up, hope you like it! Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>. .<p>

...

**Chapter 2**: ..Romeo doesn't exist, you know?

...

. .

"Come on, Bon! Look at the water, doesn't it look tasty?" Damon pushed with a wild grin plastered on his face standing one foot from the top of the lake and waving for me to come to his spot.

"I DON'T SWIM!" I shouted, backing away away more from him once again shooting him an 'are-you-crazy' look he just grinned back looking that much more like a psychopath. _I swear his on crack…_

I felt self conscious about being only in a bikini. He was just Damon and all, I know… but well, we had grown up now, and it wasn't like if we were eight anymore. But most of all deep inside I knew that his body was just too perfect and well, mine was just plain average.

I sat on a rock and took the sun lotion out of my bag, when two wet hands touched my back unexpectedly.

"Aghh! You're cold! Get off me you idiot!" I squealed to an all-wet Damon behind me. _Heh..all wet heheh..gahh! Shut up McCullough you sound like those 13 year old kids in sex ed class squealing after hearing the teacher say 'penis' or 'vagina' out loud. _

I just shook my head with an embarrassed blush and looked up into Damon's childish face smiling at his cute expression.

"Bonbon, it's summer here, on the earth, remember?" Damon smirked as he sat by my side, lifting his head back to now see the beautiful sunset.

"Well, my summer is a bit different than yours, alright? I actually like to be in touch with culture instead of always with water and parties and cars and girls!" I stuck my tongue at him which to my annoyance made him chuckle.

"Oh, don't tell me that you aren't dying to go out with that Mutt Honeycutt! I saw you watching him the other night at the diner, you almost drooled over him!" I dropped my eyes to the floor with a scowl trying not to embarrass myself further by not replying back, but his stare was so intense that even though I wasn't look at him I turned crimson red. _I couldn't believe he noticed about Matt! I didn't even notice it myself so clearly… agh that freaking pervert! _

"WHAT-NO? I don't know what you are saying Damon, 'MATT' is a jerk," I looked up at him with a scowl as he grinned that cocky know-it-all grin right into my face. I didn't know if he noticed but he was extremely close to me I could feel his breath tingling on my skin making my heart pound a little. _His your friend Bonnie, stop thinking like a perv! Dammit you're worse than Damon!_

"Wait…what the hell were you doing watching me you pervert? I thought you were too busy sucking faces with Katherine that.." _whore. _I bit my lip and pushed him back with a glare.

"Katherine what? Oh wait so, Mutt is a jerk hm I'm guessing only because he is in the football team?" He arched his eyebrow one more time. And I could heard the skeptical tone in his words. He was in a team as well.

I sighed this time too tired to fight with him. "Not because of that, just because he's been with almost every girl of this town. And you know I don't like players…"

He stayed silent for some seconds and kicked a pebble from the ground. "Romeo doesn't exist, you know… It's just a character," Damon shrugged his broad shoulders and stood up.

"Maybe he does…" I mumbled under my breath softly and closed my eyes. We stayed quiet after that, but just for a minute.

I decided to sneak a look at his face watching as he suddenly looked behind me with suspicious eyes. "Hey, what's that over there?" He said with wide eyes, I bit my lip again worried and stood up quickly getting close to him.

I turned around and looked at where he was pointing to. "What's what?" I couldn't see anything besides the normal green and brown of the grass and bushes.

"Got you now birdie!" Damon shouted with an evil chuckle. I rolled my eyes with a huff before finally realizing that he had his arms around my torso lifting me and placing me on his chest. I just watched with wide eyes too much in shock to react. Uh-oh…

"No, nooo AGH!. Damon, let me down NOW!" I shrieked trying but failing to get out of his tight grip.

"No way, little red. If I go I'm sure as hell taking you down with me!" Damon was running to the edge now with me tight in his arms. All I could do now was just close my eyes tight and scream.

"McCullough! Keep it down woman! Some idiot will probably think I'm taking advantage of you..OW fuck!" I whacked him over the head hard after he started waggling his eyebrows seductively at me. Damon growled against me making me shiver and pinned my arms down pulling me tighter into his chest.

_Aghh the pig!What am I going to do now?_

I thought about something fast and that had always scared men. "I'm with my period!" I shouted at the top my lungs my face turning bright pink involuntarily.

He hissed for me to be quiet and shook his head as he kept on running. _How in the world could he run so fast with me on top?_

"You are not, Bonbon don't you lie to big bad daddy Damon,"

_Gah! Again with the waggling eyebrows? Wait a minute…what did he just say…_

I clamped my teeth. "Oh? Exactly how would you know that, huh?"

He stopped and breathed deeply. "Because you are always in a bad mood when you have your period, and way much more sensitive… You'd probably be crying by now if that'd be the case."Ending with a perfect smirk then he decided to wink at me. _Ugh just wait till you let me go Salvatore..i'm going to torch your perfect ass on fire along with that precious car of yours!_

"You're a pig Damon!" Was all I could say. I truly hated him sometimes; it was as if he was in my head. God.

"I know, huh? You cannot fool the amazing, alluring, sexy Damon Salvatore, Bonbon!" He gave me that grin of his as if he were the killer of an horror movie and held me tighter to him. "You ready my little witch?"

Suddenly everything clicked to me like thousands of light bulbs switching on all at the same time…we were already there. He was going to drop me this was it, the end. Hasta pronto, au revoir.

Alright, maybe I was exaggerating a little too much, but it wasn't my fault I truly hated the water. I took a deep breathe my eyes widened in horror, there was no way back now. I was literally scared shitless but I knew that he would never let me fall. I felt in the safest place when Damon was with me, there was nothing to fear.

So taking a deep breath I nodded and shut my eyes close. "Please make it feel light…I swear if we die tonight Damon I'll kick your ass to hell!"

"Shh mi uccello…shh I'm here…" I could feel his hot breath against the back of my neck and I shivered holding him tighter. _Why did he make me feel like this?_

Before I could think of an answer I heard a loud guffaw and then the wind all over my body.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>hehe let's see what Bonnie's reaction is to this and what's going on? Is Bonnie going to fall for Damon soon or...? ;)<p>

.

Next chapter:

' **_"You are a jerk, you know that?" I complained as I rolled my eyes at his smile. _**

**_"Yep, a jerk that loves you," Damon replied back smirking smugly. Hmpf, jerk. _**'

.

* * *

><p>Each review would be like getting a kiss from Damon haha too much? Alright, i'll make it Stefan? nahh Damon for sure ;)<p> 


	3. Painful Memories

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! xD ….So here's the next chapter it's kinda long so bare with me, hope you guys like it! Enjoy and please leave a review(:

* * *

><p>.<p>

...

...

**Chapter 3:** Painful memories…

…

..

.

.

The water found my body and wrapped me in its invincible cage. I was totally submerged for a few seconds and started panicking, that's until two warm hands brought me up to the surface just in time saving me from my, oh so close death bed. _You are sooo gonna be coping this Salvatore!_

"You're not dead, you see?" Damon smiled all so innocently while he held me in the water.

I coughed once to take out some water I'd accidentally let inside my body and also decided to exaggerate the act a little bit so he'd feel bad for taking me with him. "I could be!" I whined like a toddler that's until I saw all the water that surrounded us. Unconsciously my fingers clenched to his shoulders and I turned around looking him dead straight in the eye. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and I began.

"AGHHHH! DAMON GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT! .OUT..NOW!"

"Hey, hey bonbon shh listen to me, nothing will happen it's okay. Calm down, don't worry so much little red just relax…shh it's okay," reassuring me he then started unclenching my fingers one by one. "Just relax, alright? Enjoy…"

I was still too tense but with each second passing by I tried to relax my body a bit more and let him put me in a horizontal position, so that now I could see the sky as he managed to get me to float on the water. My heart was beating rapidly fast from the adrenaline, but it actually felt really nice. Something I definitely would not ever admit to him.

"See…feels great doesn't it?" He whispered quietly breathing into my neck. I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see his face, but I felt it really close and my breath hitched slightly.

"Hmm," I tried to make an ugly face, but I was enjoying the time too much to pretend.

"Great," He laughed then, but stayed quiet at the same time.

I opened my eyes as he did that. "WHAT?"

"Shh birdie….shh," He placed my head back down slowly on the water again his cheek now lightly pressed against the top of my head. My heart beat incredibly fast aching to get closer but I couldn't understand why… _huh? What's wrong with me today…?_

Biting the inside of my cheeks I shook my thoughts off and tried listening to what my _best friend_ was saying. "…sorry, it was just funny watching you- actually no, it was _hilarious_to see you trying to fight with your own nature hahaha."

My eyes opened widely again. "Wait…are you trying to say I'm a fish?"

He sighed. "Yeah Bella, why don't I just start calling you dory from now on, how about that aye? We can start the whole Finding Nemo movie again, but this time can be Dory, Stefan will be Nemo and Elena can be Marlin" He rolled his eyes, sarcasm dropping off every single word coming out of those perfect lips of his.

"Yup that's absolutely right, ohh Damonn I know what you can be! You shall be mine and you shall be MY little squishy!" I squealed loudly pinching his cheeks hard cooing at him in awe. Damon glared before rolling his eyes telling me I was a total nut case then pulled me along with him to the shallow end of the lake. We then stayed quite just looking at each other blankly for about two minutes straight, I watched as the side of his lips twitched a little and before I could say a word we both burst out into hysterics.

_Silly, incredibly childish and often sending out vibes to make us seem like complete crazy psychopaths? Yep, that was us and we were freaking proud of it!_

He abruptly sighed heavily. "What?" I asked concerned as I turned a little to my side peeping up at him beside me. Restraining me with one arm and in a horizontal position he shook his head but I frowned knowing something was bothering him.

"Why are you sighing like that? Awe is my squishy missing Slutherine already?" I refrained myself from rolling my eyes and smiled at him sweetly.

I could see a hint of a smile playing on his lips but my little joke didn't seem to work like it always did. His eyes were filled with anguish as he stared at me. _What could possibly be bothering him? Well, one way to find out…_

"Damon..?" I bit my lip nervously and watched him close his eyes holding onto me now tight in his arms. _Cmon Damon quit scaring me… _

"I don't know what I'm going to do when you'll go to college Bonnie…"

I gulped as he said my full name knowing he was completely serious and bit my lip knowing what he was saying. I had tried to get out of talking to him about this but I guess he wouldn't let me an out on it today. _Cmon McCullough, play it off cool like it's nothing at all._

"Oh Damon you'll be just fine, don't worry." I was lying through my teeth and that much was obvious. I tried to give him a fake smile trying to convince him but his frown told me otherwise. I hated how he knew me so well, in fact he knew me so damn well that he knew when I was happy, sad, angry, annoyed, and even when I was lying or not. _Yep it sucked major times, ugh._

Sighing softly in defeat I took his hand lacing his fingers with mine and rested it on my wet shirt above my heart. _Heh wet shirt…._

_Shut up McCullough, seriously you're still thinking like a perverted 14 year old?_

_Fuck you!_

_Er don't you think that it'd be kind of awkward if you tried fucking yourse-_

_I said,_

_Teheh Oo …you said?_

_Oh shut up already!_

"I won't, I know I won't, but anyways…um birdie?" He shook my shoulders a little hard making me dizzy until I whacked him making him stop. "Ow! Where did you go bonbon? Visiting your birdie friends in birdie land again eh?" He winked at me once before I punched his shoulder a little too hard. _Heh woops._

"Agh! Okay oka-OWWW alright woman! Sheesh I should report you for sexual harassment little red getting a little rough nowadays I see, reow I like it!" He winked again at me this time with his cocky smirk, I just glared.

"Um, anyways as I was saying… you have to go on with your life Bon and I understand that; you're just too intelligent to stay in this tiny town with us dumb ones."

"Don't say that!" I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and let out a shaky breath still dreading to talk yet to think about this stupid subject. I didn't want to leave him but I had no choice, I had a career to make and I couldn't let this opportunity slip right out of my fingers. I felt selfish but I know that he knew why I had come to this decision and I also knew that even if I did decide to reject this offer he would argue with me and push me to go. That was just how my Damon was.

"Damon you could go to any university if you wanted to, you know that. You are the best swimmer I've ever seen!"

He half smiled. "Yeah, well… we can consider that you don't watch that much TV, so…"

I splashed him some water. "Shut up!" He laughed in response. I tried to fake I was pissed off but couldn't stop myself from giggling out loud. Damon's laughter was the most contagious thing I have ever come across it was truly music to my ears, I loved it.

We laughed for some time and then the seriousness invaded the water again. "Well as I was saying D, you have the same opportunities that I have, why don't you just give it a shot?"

"Ugh don't you dare call me that, ugh and…you know I can't leave Stefan alone, Bon." His eyes turned dark. I suddenly regretted bringing this question up. Looking up I saw his eyes glaze over a little and I knew he was remembering that day.

That awful day. The day in which Damon's father had a car accident. The whole family was in it; his father, mother and Stefan, his little brother, Stefan Salvatore. It was fatal, his parents had died which was beyond horrible but Stefan took the worst part. He'd been in a wheelchair for seven years now. After that Damon had been his, well in my words, a guardian angel. He never left Stefan's side and was always there, almost as if like a father. Damon there vowed he'd never leave Stefan no matter what and Damon wasn't one to break promises.

I took a deep breath, this topic always tensed me. It wasn't his fault, he shouldn't feel so responsible.

"Stefan is old enough to take care of himself now, Damon; he can take care of himself on his own, no matter his condition besides Mrs. Flowers is always there with him as well, he'll be okay." Stefan was nineteen now and unbelievably independent even after how he ended up. But even more, he was always happy. Before the accident he was, as Damon liked to say, like an emo kid with a brooding forehead but now he was just a totally different guy. He was truly happy, yes sometimes a little upset that he couldn't walk but no, he never let that get the better of him, he was strong. I loved Stefan he was like a big brother to me, he rocked.

Damon sighed at my side, and put his chin on my shoulder. "Whatever, now I don't see College as a possibility…" I nodded. I couldn't push him, but I'd try to make him see reason later.

A gush of wind made me shiver. Damon's arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. "Are you cold? Maybe we should get going, hm it looks like it's going to rain soon..."

"Weather man now huh?" I smirked before nodding at him. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Be my guest," He smiled as he gestured for me to wrap my legs around him from his back which I willingly agreed to and let Damon start the journey to safe land with me on his back clutching him tight like a spider monkey.

.

.

.

.

"So, you're coming tonight, right?" Damon asked as he parked in front of my house.

I sighed. I really didn't like social life that much. Romeo and Juliet were awaiting me in my room, and they were dying to come out.

"Come on, don't give me that sound! _Mutt_ will be there…" He scowled a little before playfully waggling his eyebrows at me trying to piss me off. God, would my face always sell me? WHY RED EXISTED? _Guess you win this round Salvatore…_

"I don't care about 'MATT', and besides it's going to be cold tonight," I said as I tried to compose myself.

His eyes were skeptical as he messed his perfect dark hair up– a habit he'd had since forever. "What am I gonna do with you, carrot top?" He sighed. "It's a bonfire woman, you won't be cold at all?"

I shrugged. He always had the answer but I was just as stubborn, maybe even more than he was. "But you'll be all night sucking faces with queen of whores and I'm sure Elena won't go, so I'll have to stay quiet beside a rock, far away from-" His index shushed me. Thank God, I was starting to lose it.

He shook his head and smiled. "Bonbon, my little red bird… Do you really believe I'll be with _Katherine_all night instead of enjoying you when I still can?"

I started to nod when he grabbed my face with both hands and shook it himself making me scowl in annoyance. "Do you mind? I look NOTHING close to a stupid bird and fyi hell no! Not possible, no way I'm doing that…" I surrendered to the strength and started shaking my head myself.

"That's because you do, you're my little red birdie so don't tell me otherwise besides, I'm more worried about me. Mutt will be there…" He made a bitter face and gave me his irresistible puppy dog eyes. I took his hands off my head with a tough movement and got out of the car with a huff. _**UGH!**_

"You are a jerk, you know that?" I hissed in annoyance rolling my eyes at his now smug face.

"Yep, a jerk that loves you," He grinned with a sexy wink. _Sexy? Ew shut up he is so not sexy. No._

…_okay…maybe just a little sexy…_

"Whatever. Now get that nice butt of yours to your house; Mrs. Flowers might start worrying." I pointed at him with my index finger in a mother-like way. Mrs. Flowers was their guardian almost like a grandma to both Stefan and Damon. She had stepped in to look after them when Damon's parents had died. She was a great lady and she made the best cookies ever! We all truly loved her.

"Yes, ma'am," He made a soldier gesture and laughed. "I'll pick you up by ten. BE READY."

"Pshfft, when am I not ready?" He rolled his eyes at me as he pressed the gas pedal at the max one more taking off now to the Boarding house. I turned around and went into the still lonely house. _Huh? Guess grams is still out, hmm…_

I ran up the stairs walking straight up inside my bedroom closing the door before standing in the middle of the room looking at my open closet with frantic eyes, ready to make the most important decision of my life.

Alright… what should I wear tonight?

.

.

..

…

…

…..

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heh so watchya think? Like it, yes no? Hmm leave me your thoughts! So wondering whats gonna happen next? Will Bonnie call last minute cancel and leave Damon hanging? Or will she be the good best friend that she is and just go for the sake of sexy Damon? ;) Will something happen at the party? Hehe you shall see in the next chapter ;)

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

'_** I messed his hair up which earned me a glare. "You are crazy," I whispered to him.**_

_**"You are too," He grinned and then let his eyes wonder to the middle of the bonfire. "Oh, and by the way…don't freak out, but Mutt is staring at you." **_'

* * *

><p>Hehe want some more of Damon? Mhmm review away ;)<p> 


	4. Dameybear to the rescue!

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the late update school and all, you know the jazz thanks for being patient. I hope I don't disappoint you, Enjoy the chap!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong> Dameybear to the rescue!

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

It was almost 10. And I, well, I was still in the shower. Emily's grimoire didn't want to rest so they occupied almost all my day. Besides I had to cook for Grams – lasagna, yummy. Thus at last; ending my painstaking journey by washing the dishes, cleaning up my room and then blah, blah, blah…

So now, though I didn't want to admit it, I was late. Just like Damon told me _not_ to be. I took a quick shower not enjoying the warm water as I loved to do. The race to my room left wet spots everywhere. _Heh we-_

_NOT with the wet thing AGAIN McCullough. Sigh._

_What! No? Nooo I was simply going to say-wait no SHUT UP!_

_Ah ha!_

_._

_Hmpf…_

Alright back to reality, hmm… No, nope. No time for drying now, I'd do that later.

I examined my tiny closet for some minutes. But I couldn't find anything to wear tonight. God, why was I acting this way? I really didn't care how other people saw me, I knew me, and that was enough.

"BIRDIE!" UGH! Again with the bird name? Wait shoot, Damon was already outside? I didn't even hear the car! "Bonbon, come on we have to go! Oh, hey Sheila, looking fine I must say." _Oh god Damon… seriously?_

"Hello Damon. Why thank you, I must say the same for you too dear boy, how are you?" I heard Grams reply at the same time a door shut close.

"Everything's fine, just looking for your beloved granddaughter… Is she ready?" Damon asked Grams. _Shit! Hurry up, hurry up Bon!_

"I don't know, she's still in her room. Go check if you want. But knock first, okay?"

I heard Damon's contagious laughter. "The witch deep inside the McCullough blood just never rest, huh?"

"Ever," I heard my grams tease and I rolled my eyes at Damon's lame attempt of joke.

I heard fast steps from the stairs and then a knock in my room's door. _Uh-oh, I'm done for now._

"Bon, what are you doing? Are you ready? We need to go." I could sense the impatience from the tone of his voice. But I was still not ready at all.

"Hmm, almost…" I tried to sound as convincible as possible at the same time I rummaged in my closet.

He sighed. "Can I come in?"

"Hmm, wait a sec." God, my hands couldn't go faster! Practically all my clothes were on the floor right now and I… well, I was still not dressed. Great, just great… way to look like a complete idiot in front of Damon, douchebag!

"You are not even dressed, are you?" Damon sighed again behind the door as I inwardly groaned biting my lip.

_Woops busted_. "Not really—"

He cut me off. "Bonnie! I told you to be ready at 10, what-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but… I really don't know what to wear, Damon…" I mumbled at the end. God, I looked so superficial right now. This wasn't me at all.

"Why don't I come in and help you?" I heard him exhale as he always did when he tried to be patient.

"Wait a sec," I said as I put on my 'sleeping sweat'. "Come in,"

"As if I've never seen you with less than that," Damon rolled his eyes but smirked at me none the less.

And the red came again…"We were seven then," I stuck my tongue at him.

Damon made a face and started looking at every inch of my room. "Little red, I really thought you were a tidy person. Your room is a _mess_," he said as he took a shirt from the floor and put it on a chair.

"Yes, well, I was until now, I guess."

"Hmm, are you nervous because Mutt is gonna be there, huh?" He smirked with a seductive tone and sat on my bed. Was it because of that? The sound of his name made something weird to my stomach. No way was I going to confess that to Damon.

"Yeah, right, _D_. Will you bother me all night with him? Because I'd like to be prepared if so…" I stared at him to make my point clear, but his bewildered face made me smile. "What, Damon? Just laugh," I rolled my eyes and there the loud guffaw of his resounded in my tiny room.

"Sorry, it's just that it's funny seeing you all nervous for a guy," He shrugged then looked back up in my eyes with a smirk. I frowned watching him as his smirk did not reach his eyes. _Huh? Okay I'm imaging things now… _

I looked at him faking seriousness. "Can't you see me laughing? I am NOT nervous for god's sakes!"

"Sure, that's why you are chewing your bottom lip like that?" I was – I was chewing it like hell. I hadn't noticed it before but my lip almost hurt by now. _Ungh dammit!_

"I wasn't…" I complained as I stopped with the action and surrendered quickly averting my eyes to the floor away from his i-know-everything-you-are-thinking-because-i-think-i-am-a-god-called-Damon-Salvatore, gaze.

"Alright, maybe I'm a bit nervous, okay? What's the big deal, everyone is nervous from time to time!" I was almost hyperventilating right now. Yep, I was going crazy, totally whacko, loca. _Yep, that's what you get for hanging around Salvatore over here all the damn time…_

Damon slowly walked to my spot and sat beside me. "Just breathe Bon, its okay if you're nervous. Come on, let's get you something sexy to wear," He arched his eyebrows invitingly winking at me and then chuckled as I frowned at him. "Just kidding, let's get you something normal but amazing that screams out Bonnie McCullough, alright?"

I smiled at him. Why was he always so awesome? "I hate you," I grinned.

"Yeah, love you too," He laughed as he started searching all my clothes. It was going to be a long night.

…

….

….

…

The noise of the bonfire reached the road. And with every mile less to reach the place, my heart beats rocketed over the moon. The jean skirt and blue shirt Damon helped me chose was making me feel cold but there was something exciting about this night… and well, maybe I did know the reason.

"We are almost there," Damon reassured me as we walked through a sand dune. Well, he walked; I stumbled every five seconds with my own feet. His arms were over my shoulders as he restrained me every time my feet threatened to let me fall. Let's not forget Damon's contagious laughter was with us in every movement, I just restrained myself to glare at him and concentrated on my feet walking carefully towards our destination. The sky was filled with shiny stars, making the night look like an immense night club with wind blowing.

We were almost there now, and the place looked amazing. A big, like literally, I mean seriously big bonfire was in the middle, some huge logs were surrounding around the bonfire for people to sit on, then there was a luxurious big truck near the bonfire with music pumping to the max, and finally people, people and… more people; actually teenagers to be more specific. I knew them all, but I was sure they all didn't know me. Most of them were seniors like me and Damon, and then there were older and younger ones.

In one of the corners, illuminated by the light of the fire…it was _him_. Matt's blond hair was a bit messed up by the wind and I could see his white teeth and his smile from my spot. I gulped. My heart pounced with force and my hands started to sweat. The hell I was nervous? Psshhtt I was going to have a freaking heart attack!

"Relax," I heard Damon whisper softly in my ear. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly before tracing small circles on my palm like he always did to calm me down. Ha! Nothing was going to help but a big bucket of ice cold water to get me out of my panic attack. I cringed at the thought.

"Seriously Bon, you're shaking," Damon whispered one more time. I took some air and nodded. Why was I behaving like this? It was just a guy, nothing more. And besides I didn't like him, I was just nervous… just that… _right?_

"I'm calmed, I'm calmed," I kept repeating to myself till we were there and surprisingly it helped a bit, well and with Damon's arm around my shoulders for support too that is...

Everyone stared at us when we arrived. Well, maybe they were staring at Damon. Every girl was with an awed face as they looked at him from the bottom to the top giving him an overall check out actually to be precise, eye-fucking him would be the proper term. I rolled my eyes mentally at the thought and kept looking now seeing every guy with a respectful look on all their faces.

I understood them, Damon was pretty amazing. Hmm, as well as: understanding, funny, pretty sensitive for being a guy, with good taste, a good student (that is if you include the fact he pretty much dazzled all the teachers into giving him an A for everything, ha), oh and how could I forget he was an amazing swimmer. He had it all, but well, he was just Damon to me. The only person I was sure I'd never, ever forget. No matter how far we'd be, I'd always think of him because he just earned that, he was amazing. Oh and of course, the best thing – he thought that about me too.

Damon saluted with his eyes giving everyone that cocky smirk of his and just like that all those eyes were now posed on me. Not with the same expression then they were in Damon's but with skepticism. Almost all of them knew we were really close but they tried to deny it anyway because someone like _him_… how could he get along with someone like _me_?

My eyes searched through the rather large crowd and just as I had known Elena wasn't here. Ah, she must be with Shinichi, her former boyfriend. They had been together for almost a year now, and she was radiant but there was just something wrong I could feel it; something was really off about that guy and Elena was always ditching the subject about him when we talked…hmm or maybe I was really just overreacting. I mean if she was having any type of trouble she would have told me first thing because there was nothing at all she would keep from me, or was there?

Elena was my best girlfriend and possibly should could be pull-off to be the guy version of Damon although not all that cocky and arrogant; in many ways we had a lot of things we also shared in common. She was always the popular one, beautiful- unlike me no she was like an angel, she loved attention, she always got what she wanted and then like me she was loyal to her family, loved to make others happy and yes – we both dreamed of Romeo. The other major difference was, that she'd found him and I hadn't.

Damon's arm was on my back holding me and I knew he was trying to give me confidence by the act but then suddenly something shook his arm off my back and there it was… _her_. Katherine. Damon's stunning girlfriend. According to him, they were just hanging out and according to her he loved her more than anything in this world. Oh wait and then according to me, she was just a really snobby bitch. I bit my lip hard in annoyance; his life – his 'loves'.

"Heyy baby Dameybear!" Katherine shrieked in his ear and put her arms around his neck. She was a bit, only a 'bit' drunk; the wrench of the alcohol coming out of her mouth could be smelt a mile away. Good thing Damon wasn't on those things – he cared about himself too much to harm himself and besides, swimming was his life; he wouldn't screw it up for some teenage acceptance.

"Hey Kat," Damon mumbled back, restraining her arms a bit that were truly determined to get as much as Damon's neck as possible. _Bitch! Was this her fail attempt at seducing Damon or was she trying to kill him?_

The cow didn't even give me a single glance and just kept her leech-like feral fingers attached to Damon. I saw him gesturing at me with his eyes, trying to tell her I was at his side; pfft, like the attention whore would have noticed, ha nice joke! She hated me - that much was obvious and even Damon knew that but he would always try to tell me otherwise. I didn't blame her though; she knew what her position was and what was mine. She knew she could be one more in Damon's life and I couldn't, yep and that just pissed her off. _Hehe_

Speaking of the whore, she glared at me. "Oh, hi _Bon_," and with that she laid her rotted lips on his perfect ones and kissed him hard. Damon's eyes widened with the unexpected action but he was too much of a gentleman to pull her away. I mumbled a 'hi' and 'it's _Bonnie to you whore_' then taking that as my cue I turned around to the side ready to leave.

_I knew this would happen. I just knew it. Why did I let him convince me and I didn't listen to my own instincts? That whore, ugh! I knew I would end up alone and bored and with all the jerks looking at me as if I were a monkey, totally in another place-_

Two hands on my bare shoulders made me lose the trace of my pathetic thoughts and I smelt a familiar cologne fill the air around me. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you alone tonight Bonnie," Damon whispered in my ear and smirked – my favorite one.

Stupid me. He was amazing, my Damon, my best friend of course he would keep his promise. "_Kat_? " I arched an eyebrow.

He shrugged with an annoyed scowl. "Somewhere around, I guess. Like I give a fuck birdie, she's obviously showing herself off in some way ha," Damon rolled his crystal blue eyes.

I smiled but couldn't help making a face just to tease him further. "I thought she'd already done that with the short skirt and the big cleavage."

He chuckled and messed his hair up. "Yeah, well, I guess she's still not done, ah like I said who gives two fucks?" We ended the talk and sat on a log near the bonfire. I guess my goose bump skin made Damon realize I was cold. I lifted my face up to the sky and watched the stars.

"Why is it that you love the stars so much?" Damon asked mimicking my action.

I sighed. "I don't know, I guess I like to think there is so much more things out there. Maybe there are so many different ways of lives and beings we don't even think of… I guess I like to look at it and think they are staring back…"

"That's a pretty nerdy explanation birdie, but I must say I've never thought about it in that way." He smiled at me in a way that made my face heat up. _Ah thank god it was dark out here!_

"Yeah, I'm a bit weird, aren't I?" I laughed. But it was true.

He shook his head and placed it on my shoulder. "You are just unique, and in the good way."

Hello red, welcome to my face again! "You are making me blush, you jerk."

"Yeah, I tend to produce that to the chicks," Damon gave me a smug look and I messed his hair up giggling lightly with teasing eyes.

"You are crazy Dameybear! Hahahahah-"

"UGH! Do not EVER call me that again! I don't see what I saw in her, ugh…but like I was going to say before you interrupted me, you are too" He shot me a dirty look as I repeated the nickname Kat had called him not so long ago before grinning at me and then placed his eyes in the middle of the bonfire. "Oh, and by the way, don't freak out, but Mutt is staring at you."

….

…

….

I froze. My eyes were still in the sky; I was too afraid to look down.

"W-what?" I choked out lamely.

"That Mutt is-"

"I know _what_, I heard you!" I hissed at him low shooting him a glare. "I meant to say, are you sure? Like sure, sure? Maybe he is staring at someone behind me?" I arched my head so I could see at my back, but there was just more night there and no one else. _Oh my god I probably look like a total retard right now…oh god._

Damon chuckled loudly capturing a few people's attention near us before shaking his head with a sigh. "Yes _red_, I'm pretty sure he's looking at _you_. Son of a-guess what? I'll tell you more, he's now looking at your legs now," I heard Damon growl beside me but I couldn't hear anything at that moment, my cheeks burned at the thought of _Matt Honeycutt_staring at no one else but…me?

I instinctively put my hands on my legs to cover them. Yeah sure, as if my hands would cover all my legs - no way was _that_skinny. "Are you serious?" I mumbled still looking up at the sky.

"Totally… Alright, I think the bastard has seen your legs enough. Time to end the peep show mother fucker," Damon's voice came harder now with a hint of annoyance and a lot of anger and maybe, oh what was that-jealously? I shook my head at the thought and then giggled noticing Damon cover my legs up with his jacket.

"I think the same, is he still looking at my legs?" My heart beats were over 200. If I thought I'd have a heart attack before, I was completely wrong. _Now_I was going to have a heart attack – it was just matter of time.

"Mmm," Damon glanced up casually one more time and then he looked at me again with that cocky badboy grin earning him a what-in-the-fuck-did-you-do-now look from me "Not now birdie, he's looking at me now. Whey! Didn't know he swung the other way too hah-OW!"

"Good. Shut up. Now what's his face like now?"

"Desire… he's looking at my legs," He bit his bottom lip in a sexy way and winked at me in a dirty manner.

I giggled loudly and whacked him playfully this time. "Shut up, you pig!" Thank god, at least the tension had decreased a bit; this is one of the reasons why I loved Damon so much!

"Alright, he's walking towards us now, just ACT NORMAL Bonbon, calm down!" Damon took my hand that was behind the log and squeezed it. Did I hear well?

"WHAT? Is he coming here?" I whispered, almost chocking again.

"Yes, he is. Just calm down, Bonnie," He squeezed my hand one more time but I was almost at the edge of the heart attack now, yep, just minutes and I'd be a nothing on the floor. Hasta la vista, baby!

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God-" That kept on coming off my system without any warning.

Damon was almost strangulating my right hand by now. "Just act normal, jeez…" He shook his head and placed me straight on the log so my eyes were directly to the front. Thanks a lot, _best_friend!

"Hey," The deep voice of Matt sounded just a foot from where I was sitting. He smiled at me and stayed there, waiting for my answer as I watched him with a dazed look. _Oh. My. God. His voice was sooo hot!_

I tried to reply back coolly but nope, my body wouldn't react. It was totally shocked, as if a plug had just unplugged from my brain and I was as still as a vegetable. Worse – vegetables don't have a mouth, and I did, oh and did I mention it was completely hanging open at the moment. _Oh god…_

Damon incorporated himself by my side and I could sense his disapproving stare intently on my nape before I heard his soft voice. "Hey Mutt, what's up?" Damon talked with a casual no-care-in-the-world voice. Oh, _he_was my savior? HAH! HIS NAME IS MATT YOU IDIOT, NOOO! Well, I guess it was the least thing he could do after throwing me to the wolves like that.

"er hey _Damon_, nothing, just chilling…" I saw Matt shrugging his shoulders in front of me. He was now looking at Damon but kept glancing at me from time to time. "So… Bonnie, am I right?" Matt said pointing at me. _Oh my…he knew MY name? Eeeeek!_

Heh now guess what I did? LAUGHED. Yes, I laughed a dorky laugh. The ones that always appear in the movies when the hot guy goes and talks to the nerd girl and the only sounds that escapes her throat is a weird laugh, like the one of a donkey? Exactly, that was my case.

Matt made a face but at my surprise he then smiled back and the color reached my face one more time – I swear if I could kill red, oh, how dead it would be!

"haha yea Bon has a sore throat, that's why she isn't talking that much." Damon came one more time to save the night, clearing his throat as he slipped out a little white lie as he hit me slightly on my back with his shoulder – obviously trying to see if I could react with that. _Sorry, I'm completely mute._

"Too many parties?" Matt grinned teasingly. _Yeah – sure it was that, not that I was almost going to pass out for you_.

I tilted my head from side to side and covered my arms with my hands.

He looked at them for a second. "Oh, maybe you're cold? You want my jacket?" He arched his eyebrows at the same time he started taking his blue jacket off. _Blue jacket + blue shirt = match! Yep, I'm a looser._OH MY GOD TALK MCCULLOUGH YOU MORON!

I was starting to shake my head totally embarrassed when Damon took control again. "Oh, that'd be great! She was actually just telling me how cold she was, right Bonbon?" Damon looked at me with a I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-don't-talk-right-now face and hit my back one more time. I made my best to make my system work and nodded.

Matt sighed deeply and frowned a bit. "Salvatore I thought you more of a gentleman, was this lady going to be cold if I hadn't arrived?" His tone was one of a joke but Damon tensed a bit at my side his fists clenched. _Uh-oh… cmon voice FUCKING STARTING WORKING!_

"Yeah, well, luckily you came, eh?" Damon replied with a neutral face as he stood up from the log. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he gave me a 'chill-out' look in response. My lip was almost aching again with pressure I was applying to it with my nervous teeth. _Crap he was pissed off but why? And oh gosh Matt…_

"Yeah, luckily…" Matt then finished taking off the jacket and gave it to me with a swift movement and when he put it on my hand, he brushed my palm slightly with his fingers, producing an electric reaction to the action.

I gasped softly and took a deep breath. Come on, Bonnie, just woman up! "Thanks," I managed to murmur despite the nervousness and put it on. I had to admit it smelled really really good.

"No problem," He grinned back and sat in the place Damon was just a few moments ago.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Damon kicking some rocks with his shoes on the ground. "So…" He started then sighed tired. "I'll just go look what Kat's doing, maybe she's done now." He winked at me making me roll my eyes and started walking to the bonfire.

_Alright Bonnie, just take a deep breath and remember that you've been doing it since you were born? Giving air to your system and then taking it out, then in, then out, so you don't die?_My brain was trying to help me with basic tutorials on how to survive but I was still at the edge of my now new friend, 'the heart attack'.

Matt looked at me and smiled again. "So, you and Damon are pretty good friends, huh?"

I smiled back and tried to relax. "Yes, we really are…"

"That's cool; I'd love to have a best girlfriend." He said the last word with an implicit tone that brought that weird feeling to my stomach again.

"Well, it's not that difficult really…" I shrugged.

"But you're friends, _friends_or friends with… benefits?" He said the last part a bit ashamed as if he knew it was none of his business.

My eyes widened with the question. "What? No, no—just friends, _friends_." I laughed at the craziness of the situation. Luckily this time, the laughter went out in a normal way – well, normal in me, at least.

He chuckled and scrutinized every inch of my face with his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just weird that people think Damon and I can have something else than just friendship," I shook my head with the thought. It was a really crazy thought.

"It's not that uncommon, lots of relationships start like friends and end like a romantic one," He came a bit closer to me and I thought my heart would explode from my chest. Good thing it didn't. "But I'm glad that's not your case," He whispered in my ear with a soft smile.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soooo…what will happen next huh huh? Any guesses? Oo is Damon jealous we see and what is happening between Birdie and Mutt? Btw anyone else agree 'Kat' is a total whore? Ugh anywhoo like it? PLEASE REVIEW and leave me your thoughts^_^ I have a feeling no one is reading this..hmm…

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

**_' "I guess," Matt sighed and stared to the front. "Oh, I think Salvatore is looking for you?"_**

**_Damon was walking to our spot rather fast, his expression darkened. uh-oh…_**

**_"He is. I guess we should get going…" I said quickly as I started to get his jacket off. '_**

* * *

><p>Review away! It'll leave you with Damon filled sexy dreams ;)<p> 


	5. Uh oh Damon

**Chapter Five: **Evil Caroline & Furious Bonnie = Dead Damon. Uh-oh.

… … … ….

… … … … ….

… … … ….

…

Matt was really nice and he showed me that in the next couple of hours as we kept on talking. The blush was on my face almost all the time but I actually felt relaxed and that was something I'd have never expected. I just had one question all the way, why 'Matt Honeycutt' would like talking to me if he had a hell of a party in front of his eyes?

We talked about what we liked, what we didn't, about what we'd like to do in our future and what we'd hate. He told me he'd like to play football forever, and that he was staying here for the rest of his life. Then he told me he didn't see me too much around and asked me what I liked to do. When I told him I loved Wuthering Heights he actually asked me if it was a TV series. Well – he was the captain of the football team, so…

The wind was blowing strongly by midnight – good thing I still had Matt's jacket on or I would have been a live frozen sculpture. By now we almost didn't have any more questions to ask each other but the nice atmosphere was still in the air. The bonfire was smaller but everyone seemed crazier now – as if the alcohol had made its effect. Some girls were dancing in a provocative way in the middle of the scene – showing themselves off for some guys that were looking at them from the log and I just shook my head disgusted. _Sick bastards, stupid cheap wannabe whores, ugh!_

I scanned the place with my eyes to see if I could find where Damon was and there he was, on a log far back with _Kathe_whore. They were kissing and every time he'd pull her away, she'd crushed her lips onto him one more time. Damon's face showed an annoyance which I didn't quite understand; maybe it was because of her impatience, I just really didn't get why he liked her; they didn't match at all. She was completely shallow and he was truly deep. I couldn't understand how he didn't get bored with her… but again, his life – his 'loves'.

Matt's question brought me back and I looked up trying to listen to what he was saying to me but the mumbling was so strong, I didn't quite understand it. "So, mmm, youmm, mmmwanna gommm out sommme timemmm?"

"WHAT?" I frowned in confusion and sharpened my ears.

He breathed deeply. "If you wanna go out with me, you know… some time, go out, like… together?" His tone went lower in the last part. Was _Matt Honeycutt_, the captain of the football team, self conscious?

Whoa…I didn't know that, but what I did know was that my heart suddenly stopped. Yep, all the blood went off my system – no idea where it went, but what I know is that it wasn't in me. I'm sure I was completely pale, like a vampire and god those things had always scared the hell out of me.

Though I was completely shocked from the unexpected question I made my system react, not because of my health but of Matt's one. I was still looking at his face and had to stifle a giggle. Boy oh boy, that had to be the biggest frown I had ever seen in my entire seventeen years of existence and I was scared that he could be the one suffering a heart attack. What would I tell his mother? That he asked me out and died? Oh god…

"Alright," I mumbled back and blushed.

"…wait, really yes?" I smiled as he let go of the breath he was holding and giggled as I saw a wide grin spread across his lips.

"Sure, why not? It's not a crime not knowing Wuthering Heights is a book," I laughed trying to dissipate the tension.

Okay, this was a whole new me here. I'd never joke with a guy like Matt. Tell you more; I've just had one boyfriend only a few years ago and it was a very basic relationship. Tyler Lockwood was his prohibited name; I didn't let anyone, ever talk about him. He had hurt me so bad, broken me apart and with that I vowed I'd never be with anyone again – I vowed I'd never fall in love but I was just enjoying my time here, not thinking it that much. Though I was sure I'd cringe late night when I'd think about it.

"Yeah, well, it's not a crime not knowing who Pelé is either." He laughed back.

I hid my face in my hands, ashamed. "I guess, I told you I didn't know a thing about sports!" It was a Brazilian soccer player…alright, he was very well known but sports + Bonnie = 0.

"Salvatore doesn't teach you about it?" Matt asked a bit surprised.

"Damon had… for some years but I guess he gave up when he discovered it had no effect on me, I just forget sports things. I don't know why but it happens," I shrugged and sighed softly. It was completely true; someone could spend all day teaching me something about some certain sport and then next day… kaboom! Totally gone from my brain.

"I guess your mom must be happy about that, huh?" He smiled.

I wasn't expecting this topic to be brought up and closed my eyes biting my lips hard not wanting it to affect me. Goose bumps covered every inch of my body and the hole in my chest throbbed more by each single second ticking past. "I don't um know—my mom died ten years ago."

Matt's eyes widened as I said this and I could feel the regret in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry… I'm so stupid, I should've known… I'm so sorry Bonnie I had no clue…" he shook his head.

I shrugged and breathed deeply. "It's alright, don't worry, it's been a long time but I guess it sometimes hurts a little bit." I didn't know why I was telling these things to him, he wasn't even a friend of mine.

Matt made a pause for some seconds and then looked to the sea with dark eyes. "Well, I have a mom but she just doesn't care about me. My sister, Vicky, is all for her. I'm just the shallow, childish Matt. She never takes me seriously… I think I've talked more to you than to her in my entire life, it's pathetic really…" he trailed off at the end and look at his hands, ashamed.

An immense urge to hug him overpowered my body, oh Matt. His family along with Damon's one had always been the perfect one for the outsiders, the model to follow. I'd have never thought that was the case with his mom but I guess I was lucky in some point… I'd enjoyed my mother for just seven short years and had also gotten that short span of love from her that I would carry along in my heart my whole lifetime.

"Maybe you can talk to her? Let her know what you feel?"

I watched Matt shrug at my side, his eyes still glued to his hands a bitter laugh escaping his lips. "I don't even think she'd care. She's really blinded Bon…all that she would give a damn about is Drugs, Alcohol and sex…ha fuck I should be living like that I mean seriously she's my mom for fucks sake….ha…"

"hey shh it's okay and your dad, maybe he can talk to her?"

A louder bitter laugh escaped him again. _Way to turn the conversation into a nightmare McCullough, you have ruined his night now, job well done. Ugh shut up!_

"They don't talk that much either… great family, huh?" He looked at me with ashamed eyes now. I felt horrible but I tried my best to reassure him and gave him a short one armed side hug.

"Don't worry Matt every family has their own little story and you're strong I know everything will be okay for you, I believe in you."

"No one has ever said that to me, thank you Bonnie you truly are something amazing," He sighed and stared to the front while I was trying to hide my blush. "Oh, I think Salvatore is looking for you?"

Damon was walking to our spot, his expression a bit darkened. _Uh-oh…_

"He is I guess we should get going then…" I said as I started to take his jacket off.

"No," Matt stopped my actions by touching my arm. "It's still cold out here, I don't want you to get sick it's okay you can keep it and give it to me tomorrow night?" He arched his eyebrows invitingly and my heart pounced with force.

"Alright… and what's happening tomorrow night?" I bit my lip a bit self conscious.

"I'm taking you out for dinner, promise there won't be anything related to sports," He smiled a bright smile down at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Bring it on! "Sure, sounds great,"

"Awesome, pick you up by eight? The famous grams house, right?" 

"Right," Oh, he knew my grams? Ha…fun…

Damon was only just a few feet away from us now and I could see his eyes full of questions as he locked gazes with me. I'd have a _long_ questionnaire on the way home.

"Should I be scared of good ol' grams?" Matt joked but I could tell from the concerned look in his eyes that he was pretty nervous and I just chuckled.

"If you behave well then nope, we shouldn't have a single problem." I grinned winking up at him to which he blushed in return. _Awe he's so damn cute!_

"Of course I will," Matt smirked a little before bending down to my ear. "Please don't tell Salvatore about my family, I haven't talked to anyone but you about it." Are you for real? Oh wow, I feel really powerful.

I tippy toed up so I could reach his ear now. "I promise not to say anything Matt,"

He nodded and a wide cute grin replaced his worried expressions. "I promise the same."

"Hey guys," Damon greeted, weighing up the situation a little, just a little. "It's a bit late…let's go, you ready Bonnie?"

I started walking to where Damon was waiting for me his hands in his pockets and I frowned looking up at him in concern. _Huh? He called me Bonnie I wonder what happened to him…_

I turned around once more and smiled. "So um, see you tomorrow, Matt?"

"Tomorrow," Matt grinned back and stared at me for longer than necessary making me blush.

"Aren't you going to give Matt his jacket?" Damon asked with one eyebrow raised, restraining my walk.

"Not now," I gave him an, long-story-I'll-explain-to-you-later look and kept on walking.

"Oh," He frowned. "Alright… Casanova," Damon whispered low in my ear before rolling his eyes and kept up beside me. We were just around the corner now far away from all the noise and people. That's when he turned around looking dead straight into my eyes.

"Okay birdie, chirp away," Damon smirked smugly and blocked me so I wouldn't be able to make a run for it. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and tugged Matt's jacket in closer to me. _Gosh I knew him so well it was crazy he drove me absolutely insane and not even in the good way. _I looked up into my favorite pair of crystal blue eyes that looked back into mine impatiently. I giggled at Damon's reaction and that's when the questionnaire party began…

…

…..

….

…

..

That night, after cringing some minutes thinking of the unmentionable one, I fell asleep with a smile. Yeah, Romeo didn't exist, but who needed brunette Romeo anyway if you had blond Matt taking you out tomorrow night?

A weird dream woke me up the next day, well, more than a dream really; it was a nightmare. In my weird dream/nightmare I was walking feeling really happy but something felt odd…like seriously odd, but the worst thing was that the odd thing was in me. Nothing was wrong outside; it was just me, just something in me that felt out of place and then, without reason, I started crying. I was crying rivers of salt water and then suddenly woke up to notice my cheeks were actually really wet. God, I hated when dreams went through reality.

I stayed in my bed for a while trying to shake off the feelings of the d/n. Why did I have to do that? Just when I was calming myself down, singing a kids song, totally off key, I remembered what'd happen today, well to be more specific, tonight. My friend, the heart attack was expectant again, my hands were sweaty and my breathing ceased. I was once more having a panic attack. In – out, in – out, my brain reminded me one more time and I did as it commanded. Wow, breathing was really nice, wondered who invented it?

Just kidding.

I looked through the window to see the sun already up and about shining in the sky beaming with force. I couldn't see a cloud up, not even one. Hmm…well this is new. This day was starting off to be really weird and it most definitely was creeping the shit out of me. I shook my head and tried my best to dissipate my nervousness, the clock on my wall said it was eleven on the morning_. Sheesh calm down Bonnie! Way too many hours left to start with the hyperventilation, I'm sure you'll have time later! Jeez, thanks! _That was my bitchy side talking there. But yes, she was right.CALM DOWN!

After my auto-therapy I decided to get out of bed – it was clearly not doing anything good to my mind. My stomach grumbled with force the second I put my foot on the floor, so I ran downstairs to get something to eat. My mind was already suffering and now my body decided to join the queue too?

Mmmm pancakes with chocolate syrup, fresh berries and hot chocolate, oh this was heaven alright. I think I got almost six. Yep, I was addicted to pancakes but I was mostly in for the chocolate syrup mmm. Generally Damon and I would buy a lot of eggs and put them all together and just scramble, scramble and scramble them until we were tired. He always ended up scrambling half the time well it was obvious was it not? Those well formed arms were there for something, right? Something I had to say, his arms were pretty, PRETTY big and damn strong.

The noise of a car distracted me of my last bit of the delicious preparation in plate and an annoyed grouchy but warm voice made me smile.

"Why do you have to always help me if I can do it by myself? Caro, tell him-DON'T LAUGH!" I heard Stefan's voice complaining. I stopped my eating party and ran to the door, just on time to see my best friend rolling his ocean blue eyes.

"Because I love you just too much and it is my job to protect you little brother. Who else is going to do it, Stef? You're really going to count on bambi and the rest of your furry jungle bff's?" Damon smirked at an angry Stefan who was glaring at a giggling Caroline, that's when Damon met my eyes and stopped pulling Stefan. "Hey bonbon,"

"Bonnie!" Stefan grinned moving his arms up and down. I just laughed shaking my head and ran to him.

"Stefan, how are you?" He always made me so happy. Just to see his happy eyes made me happy.

He sighed heavily. "I'm fine, I guess… I'm just sick of my older brother here and this one here," he pointed me at Damon and then Caro with his eyes before huffing in annoyance. I just laughed and turned to the now grinning blonde.

"Caro! How are you?" I hugged her tight and that when she looked at me, I mean really looked at me.

"I'm great Bon, oh and can you tell me why you are in your pajamas? -Wait, wait," she stopped me with one hand and stared at me from bottom to top – not with a nice face. "I'm sorry, I want to correct myself. What are you doing, with that rag you like calling pajamas?"

Damon rolled his eyes and Stefan laughed as I just glared at our best friend. Oh, Caroline and fashion… just the same thing with a different name.

"Well, first, young lady, this is not a rag, it's the beautiful Muse Live Concert sweat. It's beautiful, right Damon?" I decided to pout my lips to add more of an effect.

"Right, right… so beautiful." Damon nodded his head in agreement and Stefan just chuckled.

Caro looked at him in disbelief. "She has you brain washed!"

"She really has, hasn't she?" Damon faked a deep sigh and stared at the horizon. "I've even read Wuthering Heights twice."

I laughed at his side and punched his arm. "You jerk and you know it was just one time, the other one you read through the middle and stopped!"

"Well, yeah, but you finished it for me? Or you forgot that stormy night that you made me stay up till three in the morning so you could finish reading me the last part, you 'oh, love so much!'" He mimicked me in the last part and chuckled. I SO didn't talk like that, pshht.

"Whatever, I hate you. I'll just let my friends Caro and Stef to come in, and let my non-friends outside," I stuck my tongue at him gesturing Stefan and Caroline to follow me. Stefan smiled when I did this, its just truth be told I didn't like overprotecting him, he didn't need it but Damon wouldn't understand that, no matter how much I'd tried to explain it to him.

I looked behind me once, just to wish not to have done it. Damon's eyes almost made me cry here and now. I had to gulp not to. The anguish, the old suffering, the pity, the compassion, the unconditional love were all in his eyes as he looked at his little brother. It just cracked my heart a bit more than it was already broken.

I instinctively turned over and walked to his side; my hand took his in another irrational movement and squeezed it with strength. Luckily Stefan was busy messing around with Caro to notice us because if not he would also see the pleading look Damon gave me. I squeezed Damon's hand one more time and he nodded breathing deeply in response.

"Why are you holding my brother's hand?" Stefan turned around with Caro and glared at me but his playful smile was on his face. "Weren't we your friends and he your non-friend?"

I tried to compose myself as fast as possible and saw Damon doing the same by my side. "Yes, well… I can't stay mad at him for too long, I guess," I shrugged as Damon grinned at my side.

"TOO LONG? It was just a couple of minutes! God, I really don't understand you seniors," Caro shook her head and sighed with Stefan just rolling his eyes. 

"Just a couple of years and you'll be just the same, little blondie." Damon chuckled at my side and walked to the door our hands still clasped together.  
>…<p>

…

…..

…

.. 

After a few moments of mucking around I decided to have a shower and boy oh boy was he shower refreshing. When I entered my room there was a little piece of paper there. _Oh, God._

'Bonbon, it's Fashion Police talking here. I don't like my best friend committing fashion suicide. Please wear your soft green top with your jean shorts and white sandals. I'm waiting for you downstairs – DON'T LET ME DOWN.  
>Caro – any doubt?"<p>

I stared at the letter for some long minutes and started laughing loudly. Caroline was one crazy girl there was no doubt on that. I sighed and took her suggestion out of my wardrobe – no need to have Caro as an enemy. After combing my hair and brushing my teeth I was out and down the stairs again.

"There you go?" I saw Caro grin back at me in content.

"I can't believe you didn't stop her!" I stared at my best friend and made an annoyed face.

"Hey hey now, no need to blame the sexy charming older Salvatore brother now do we?" Damon flashed me his smug smirk and sat back on the couch with Stefan shaking his head mouthing 'sorry' to me, I just nodded my head. I couldn't be mad at Stefan.

"Please Bonnie, you are beautiful, don't complain." Caro snapped and grinned evilly. I rolled my eyes sitting beside Damon.

Suddenly everyone was quiet – but there was just something odd in the quietness, the three of them were intently staring at me and Carol's face was a happy poem.

I frowned, completely lost and peeped at Stefan, then at Damon, then back at Caro again and then finally slowly glared hard at Damon.

"YOU TOLD HER?"

Damon looked down at my fist that was threatening to punch his arm once again and jumped up in a flash hiding behind Stefan's wheelchair. Oh what? That was so cheating! I wasn't violent – I'm sure he didn't even feel it, but it was just a bit annoying, I know.

Damon's eyes were the ones of an innocent lamb as he stared at me. "She just took her own conclusions, I swear! I was just here and thinking of tonight and then she saw my face and started asking and you know how she is when she starts asking, she is worse than Sherlock Holmes, I tried to not tell her but she was just asking and asking and asking and -"

"Alright, alright!" I cut him off. He was losing it this time – it was nice when the papers were reversed. "I know Caroline and I know what a Sherlock Holmes is…just pray she isn't making this a big deal because if not – you are seriously a dead man." I tried my best to make my voice go in a serious way in the last part and watched as Damon gulped behind an amused Stefan. 

All the three of us looked at Caro then trying to predict her reaction. Oh boy, she had that ear to ear grin on her face which meant anything but well. I could sense Damon praying at my side that she wouldn't take it as a big deal – but that wasn't happening. We both knew Caroline just too well.

"Matt Honeycutt?" She almost sang. Uh -oh. "The cutest boy on this earth, you are going out with Matt Honeycutt?!" The voice seemed as an opera in the end. I knew it, I just knew it.

I shrugged and gave Damon a killing look. "We are just friends,"

Caro shook her head like a robot. "It didn't seem like that with what Damon told me…"

Damon was seriously a dead man. Bye bye, au revoir! He gulped at my side.

"Caroline, please, I just told you they were going out, just that…" Damon almost chocked. It was really hilarious to see but I wasn't laughing although Stefan was doing a brilliant job fulfilling that part for me.

Caro shook her head robotically once more. "Friends don't go out on a dinner,"

"Shut up, we do!" Damon complained.

"That's because you're freaks! That's not normal,"

I sighed. "Alright Caro, tell me what you want in order not to make this a big deal, please." Caroline grinned mischievously looking at me and I instantly regretted opening my mouth.

"I get to get you ready… dress, make up and everything it means," Of course. I nodded once and looked at Damon once again, fuming. "You are so dead,"

"I know," he breathed shakily. Stefan was nearly off his chair as he laughed tears now rolling down his cheeks as we watched Damon's eyes wide in utter terror as he prepared for the maximum punishment – tickles on the neck.


	6. Calm Down, Birdie!

Hey guys! I am incredibly so so sorry Dx i hope you guys aren't mad with me! I've been sooo busy with school and work as well as being really sick ik excuses but really i haven't been eating well for three weeks and i've been a complete mess. No i didn't ditch or forget about you guys! I wanted to shout out some love and hugs to Vicky, Danielle, LILY (yes you lily haha i laughed when you cussed elena out at the end of your review, thanks for the well wishes babe!) Cinthia, DamonBonnie Salvatore (thanks so much for the cute review heh it made me smile XD ), Alexis, thesocialriotmachine (Yes! dw hehe there will be ALOT of action but be patient lovie you will get what you want in time ;P ), Lula6791 (thanks for the well wishes bubba), and everybody else that put me/ my story on their alert thanks so much, it made me smile alot(: you guys are truly amazing, all of you.

okiie enough talking here's what y'all have been waiting for hehe enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

..

.

**Chapter Six: **Calm down, birdie!

… … … …

… … … … …

… … … …

…

"Oh, Caro, come on! That's enough!" I complained to a very determined Caroline who was killing me with make-up.

"Please Bon, I didn't do anything yet, promise it'll be fine." Caroline sang as she moved her hands to every inch of my face.

"It better," She glared at me and made a 'shh' gesture putting her index on her lips. I rolled my eyes and tried to stay calm, but who could I fool? It was almost seven thirty and my heart was already pulsing more than necessary.

We were in the living room, alone – Damon was out with Grams, so Caroline had me all for herself. She first altered all my clothes with her memory and made me try six different outfits before choosing the one she preferred the most. I had to admit that the dress didn't look bad at all. So I'd been stuck in this beauty session for almost three hours now. God. Anything to please Caro, I guess.

"Almost done," She said fifteen minutes later. My face was contracting with how still I had to put it.

"You said that, five minutes ago," I sighed.

"Almost, almost…" She was grinning more with every second passing by. "Ready!"

In the same second Caroline pronounced the magic word I heard a car parking outside my house. My heart stopped completely for the shortest of time when I heard Damon and Gram's familiar voices reaching to the door, now taking a deep breath in relief I went to open the door.

"Hello Bonnie," Grams greeted and gave Caroline a warm smile. "Nice job Caroline dear, my granddaughter looks so grown up just like her mother. You look beautiful Bonnie," I heard Caro shouting an 'I know right?' from the living room and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Grams," I blushed then noticed Damon still walking to the door, his hands occupied with plastic bags.

"Hey, where's little bird- _wow_." Damon stared at me for what felt like forever, his eyes widened as he looked at me, checking me out from the bottom to the top several times.

I tensed a little raising my eyebrows up. "What? That bad?"

He finally met my eyes. "No, Bon just too good. I mean whoa!" Damon shook his head a few more times and winked up at me.

"Shut up, you jerk!" I punched his arm as I turned crimson red.

His eyes widened again. "Why am I being a jerk if I'm telling you, you look beautiful?" Blush, blush, blush!

"Because you are making me feel embarrassed, that's why!" I stuck my tongue out at him and shook my head.

"You are seriously a lost case, you know?" He laughed.

I distorted my face looking at him cross eyed. "You think?"

His contagious laughter appeared again. "Awe, look at that even more beautiful now!"

"Ha-ha…" I faked laughter and messed his hair with one hand before walking to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror that's until Damon grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him in confusion.

"Hey, just so know… I like your oasis sweat as much as this – maybe even more." Damon grinned cutely at me.

"Whatever," I attempted to sound serious but it kind of failed as a smile broke out onto my lips. I just couldn't be mad with Damon, he was too awesome. I turned around and ran to the bathroom almost stumbling over my own feet.

"Oh my," I mumbled as I stared at a pretty looking redhead with wide eyes. Caroline was a genius, I have to admit I look pretty damn good. Huh, was Damon blind? How could I look the same or better with my oasis sweat? Jeez.

Shaking away my thoughts I ran back again, trying to be more careful this time and took Caroline in a big bear hug.

"I love it, I love it, I _**love**_it!" I sang almost choking her with my hug. "THANK YOU!"

"I know, I know… I'm gifted…" She sighed with a smug grin plastered on her face. "Oh, what can I say?"

"Your welcome?" I arched an eyebrow rolling my eyes.

"That can be a possibility," she grinned and looked at the watch across hanging from the wall. "Almost 8 Bon…"

My heart pumped madly as I looked at everyone in the living room in a state of horror. Grams had gone to the kitchen to bake some of her delicious blueberry muffins but peeped at us from time to time. Damon was behind me sitting in a sofa, trying to calm me with his voice.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bon," He comforted me as he patted the place beside him for me to sit there. I did as he commanded. "Just relax."

I placed my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes. His scent had always calmed me down, it was like therapy. He'd laughed when I'd told him that the best relaxing therapy was the smell of him and Damon just thought it was a bit creepy but what could I do? I didn't choose what relaxed me and what didn't.

He laughed at my side with a knowing smirk as he noticed what I was doing. "Do I smell good?"

"Not at all," I said faking a bitter face. Shaking his head Damon leaned down smelling my bare shoulder.

"Yeah, you don't smell good either."

We both shrugged at the same time and with one more look we erupted out into hysterics. We then turned around just in time to see Stefan smirking knowingly making me raise my eyebrow up in question and then I noticed Caroline staring at us with horror on her face.

"You seriously are freaks!" She rolled her eyes and continued leafing through the fashion magazine. As I was about to answer to her definition of us, the sound of a car parking outside cut me off – and cut my breathe off too.

"8 sharp." Caroline grinned as she looked up at the clock one more time.

"Oh my God, Oh my God…" Those words were coming off my system one more time. Jeez, would that happen every time I saw him?

Someone knocked the door stopping me from my panic attack and then Grams entered the room taking her apron off and started towards the front door not after giving me a look I couldn't completely interpret. It was something between 'have fun' and 'I'm watching you'.

"Just relax," Damon whispered into my ear and helped me stand up. I nodded at him and breathed deeply. This was it, what else could I do? Running wasn't an option anymore, oh god… just relax and spend a good time Bonn…

I heard the front door opened. "Hello young man, Matthew Honeycutt, is that right?" Grams said with a serious tone. Oh Grams, please don't scare the poor guy away.

"Yes, Mrs. McCullough, I came to pick your granddaughter up, I...um… wanted to take her out if that's okay with you of course." Matt's voice sounded really nervous and that made me relax a little it. Wow, Matt Honey and nervous? Who would have guessed! Well, I guess everyone can shock you from time to time.

"Alright boy, call me Sheila. Come in, I'll call Bonnie." I heard Grams reply and heard footsteps coming towards me. My eyes were closed as I clutched onto Damon tight and he did the same, holding onto me close.

"Go, Bonnie, Matt's waiting…have fun." I looked up to see Stefan giving me a warm smile and I nodded my head, my heart still racing non-stop. Next thing I heard was Caroline's shrill squeal and groaned inwardly.

"Please spend a good time and don't make it easy for him!"

"Caro, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know… that's what they always say in the movies." Totally ignoring my glare she shrugged and grinned cutely at me.

Damon, Stefan and I kept looking back and forth between each other and then started laughing. "Caro, you shouldn't repeat something you don't know the meaning of," Damon smirked before running his fingers through his hair messily.

"Shut up D," The pretty blonde huffed in an annoyed tone and came to my side to give me a hug in the same time as Grams came into the room. "Bonnie, Matt is waiting for you at the front door. Could you_ please _hurry up? That poor boy" She murmured and went to the kitchen again. Well hey at least Grams didn't kill him, so now that things are starting to look pretty positive I should be leaving…

I breathed deeply. "Alright, I should go, Grams is right."

"You should," Damon smiled looking at me with a strained look but hid it as soon as I was about to ask him what was wrong and then he put a strand of my hair back in its right place. I smiled back and started walking towards the front door where Matt was waiting for me but I stopped as Damon grabbed my wrist one more time.

"Hey," I turned around to meet his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Just… take care, alright?" His eyes were piercing deep into mine making me look away as I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course I will, but why are you-"

"Just because, I don't know, I'm sorry I'm a bit overprotective I guess…" Shrugging he then smiled his Colgate smile to me making me roll my eyes.

"Pfft, just a bit?" I scoffed and he tilted his head from side to side in thought. I glared at him knowing what he was up to but he didn't even let me open my mouth before he started blabbering.

"Maybe I could stay and wait for you to come back—"

I waved my hand in the air. "No need."

"But so you can have someone to talk to—"I rolled my eyes at his overreaction and put my hands over his lips giving him a shut-the-hell-up look.

"Damon, I'm a grown up girl now. I'll see you tomorrow and tell you everything,"

"I know you are but you'll always be my little red bird," He smiled at me, and two cute little dimples appeared on each side of his cheeks.

"Damon, I'm always bothering you. Now you have some time to do what you want and go see kitty Kat." I suggested suppressing myself from rolling my eyes, though the idea wasn't that pleasant for me. Katherine was a stupid bitch but he liked and this was his life.

He sighed. "Yeah, maybe…"

"Hate you," I smiled childishly, shaking his head he hugged me and started to open the door.

"Hey!" I protested. "You didn't say the secret words!" It was his time to roll his emerald green eyes and then he bent down to my ear.

"Mi bella cara…" his breath tickled my ear sending warmth throughout my body. I felt my heart pick up and bit my lip in confusion but I couldn't think because Damon started whispering again. "Love you too, birdie. Happy?"

"Now yes." I poked his cheek and grinned as I went out to the front door where my _date_ was waiting for me.

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooooo did i disappoint or you guys like it? Tell me what you think! Oo what's going on with Damon? Are Bonnie's feelings going to finally make sense to her? We loving Matt yes? ;P Hmm and yes just be patient lovebirds the 'fun' parts are gonna be all over the place but will happen soon so just breathe!

ps. just because i'm totally amazing and i love you guys (..and i had to make it up to y'all) i've got the next chap done and it'll be posted soon ;)

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

**_' We stayed quiet for some minutes and then he broke the silence – his voice almost as a whisper._**

**_"You still love him?" '_**

* * *

><p>hehe i'll leave it at that ;) REVIEW! yes yes you'll be seeing those sexy Salvatore's all up against you hot and bothered and all that ;P<p> 


	7. Just a flashback to the past

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry again i know i know late update but here it is and I hope I don't disappoint y'all, Enjoy the chap!

(ps. school finishes in a week before i have my 2 week break! woooh so i'll be updating more ;D btw! thanks so much for the reviews and alerts guys it truly means alot to me(: hehe okie now go and read, shoo!)

* * *

><p><strong> ...<strong>

**...**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven:** That boy, Tyler Lockwood...

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

Matt's mouth hung opened and he just stared as I now stood in front of him. I could see from the look he was giving me how much he was trying to not check me out. I had to suppress a giggle that was threatening to escape my lips.

"Hey Matt," I smiled inwardly proud of myself for not stuttering. His blue denim jacket made his eyes stun in a perfect way, I looked into them and tried not to blush, which obviously failed.

"Hey," He smiled back and then his eyes went to Damon who was now standing right beside me. "Oh, hey Salvatore,"

"Hey Mutt, everything cool?" Damon greeted. My eyes widened and I looked at him in horror before pinching his arm from behind. "Ow birdie, what the-!"

"Birdie? Er you okay there dude and yea it is," Matt answered and gave me a look and again, hello Mr. giggle! Welcome back! – Not missed you at all.

"Great," Damon replied lamely. _Oh yea, not rude at all Damon. Self note, I will kick your ass later!_

"Always here, huh?" I couldn't see Matt's expressions because I was too busy glaring at my best friend but by Damon's look I knew this was going to get ugly if we didn't move on soon. Damon crossed his arms across his chest and nodded.

"Always, just like the moon and the earth – they can't be apart, right Bonbon?" I glared at him again as he winked at me with an innocent smile.

"Right," I mumbled giving him a look. "Let's go, now?" This was starting to be a bit uncomfortable, so without any answer I was out the door and Matt followed quietly right behind me.

"No more than midnight, got it?" I heard Grams warn from the kitchen window and before I could turn around to say anything Matt nodded cutting me off.

"Of course, midnight will be. Bye Ma'a—grams."

"Bye." But it was Damon who replied.

Matt and I made our way to his car and you know what? Like in the movies, Matt opened the passenger door of the car for me and let me in. I tried not to blush and to tell my brain to tell my heart not to pounce with force – but no one ever listens to me!

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were already on the road. He smiled looking at the front and then turned a little to look at me with a cheeky smile.

"You'll see when we get there. Oh and by the way, Bonnie?"

"…hmm?"

"…you look beautiful tonight."

.

…

..

.

Matt was driving through a road I couldn't completely identify but I didn't care I felt as if could trust him with my whole heart and that's exactly what I did. He was the opposite of Damon when it came to driving – slower and not that crazy. Some nice song was playing on the radio and it gave the night a really relaxing aura. Also the night, like wow, it'd been a long time since I'd last seen a night like this in Mystic Falls. Not one cloud on the sky and it seemed as if the stars were as shiny as ever.

Matt's eyes were on me every five seconds and I was starting to feel really self conscious. I bit my lip a little too hard and then inhaled slowly. Okay that's it, seriously too many looks!

"_What_?" I asked Matt when I couldn't stand it any longer. His eyes widened with my question and then he laughed blushing a little. _Aw-no, no. Do not let the cute face get to you…ah too late._

"I was creeping you out wasn't I?"

"Maybe," I laughed nodding my head. "So what is it?"

"Sorry, you really look beautiful tonight…" Matt shrugged, his voice coming lower at the end and he turned nervously. _Awwwww-SHUT UP BONNIE! Nawh… hehe._

After my little mental party I suddenly remembered something Caroline had said came to my mind. It wasn't for the exact situation the phrase was made but for some reason it sounded good. '_Don't make it easy for him._' Oh I wouldn't.

"You already said that." I replied as I stared through the window.

"I-I know, I was just making it clearer…" His voice sounded a bit surprised… and embarrassed?

"Jeez…" He suddenly laughed again, bitterly this time. I looked at him to see him shaking his head.

"What?"

"You are always so difficult?"

"No. But you just can't buy me with a 'you look beautiful', that's all." And that was something I had learnt even it was the hard way – but at least I had truly learnt it.

"What?" He frowned and stared deeply in my eyes, so much I feared we'd crash. "Do you think that I think you are some kind of thing I can buy?"

"You are all the same," I shrugged and gulped the lump in my throat. "Romeo just doesn't exist."

"We seriously are not all the same, and it's true Romeo doesn't exist… but- Who hurt you so badly?"  
>The question came so unexpectedly that I almost choked. Matt's eyes were full of questions as he scrutinized me trying to look in deep in my eyes like he could read everything and I just had to look away.<p>

"Wh-what are you saying?" I tried not to stutter – but I couldn't help it, I was actually surprised.

"Yeah, like… why you think all men are the same? Who made you think that?" His tone was curious and thorough as well, as if he was weighing up which point he could go with this conversation.

I cringed silently and my fists clenched involuntary as my heart roared from the pain my brain was inflicting yet again in me by flashing those single memories back in my head. I closed my eyes tight as if I could shut it all off but I couldn't, I never could. It was coming, the unbelievable painful mix of feelings they were overpowering my system little by little – cell by cell.

"Are you okay?" I heard Matt asking me with a worried tone but I just could not open my eyes. I nodded slowly not wanting to worry him. "Are you sure? You look like you're in pain."

I breathed a few times and tried my best not to laugh at the silly statement and tried opening my eyes slowly. Come on, Bonnie! Would he ruin another relationship when it hadn't even started? Not that I thought this could turn into a relationship. Pfft.

Finally I turned to the side and met his confused eyes, something in them made me want to tell him about it; about him. I wanted to tell Matt my story, I felt as if it was the right thing to do and it might help but I knew that it would hurt as hell.

"Hey Bonnie, it's oka-"

"T-Tyler… Lockwood," I breathed.

"I'm sorry?" He frowned at my side.

"His name was Tyler Lockwood… the one that made me believe all men are the same. T-Tyler Lockwood." Ouch. My heart ached as I said that name, it was still truly painful to say.

"Oh," He nodded but somehow he was a bit tense. "So he _does _have a name."

"Yep. A very ugly one." I made a face. The truth was – it wasn't ugly at all. It was actually one of the prettiest names I'd ever heard. No way would I ever recognize that.

He laughed at my addition and frowned again. "Where is he from? I don't remember that name…"

"That's because he lives in the upper area of town with the higher, well-known people. Um, I heard he's been traveling all around the US for a year now… So he's not there now. Our fathers were best friends and that's why I knew him but my grams always said he was wrong… After what happened I knew I should have listened to my grams but it was too late by then."

"What did this Tyler do to you?" I could see the changes of expression on his face and it felt good to know that he was actually paying attention to what I was saying.

"Just made me really unhappy and like any typical sad story he broke my heart…" I sighed softly but kept my eyes on Matt who looked more tensed than before.

"I'm sorry. Why? What did that ass do to you? If I can know, of course…"

I laughed at his mention and breathed a bit calmer. "He cheated on me – badly. Like with my best friend?" Jeez, it was still really hard to say… and embarrassing.

His eyes widened with the twist. "Wow. That son of a bitch!"

I laughed again. "Nah, poor mother she doesn't have the fault of having such a stupid kid. My ex-best friend on the other hand…"

"Do I know her?" he questioned while turning to the left.

I shook my head. "Don't think so. She's from that area too, Meredith Sulez is her name. Luckily she has moved out to New Orleans with her family now… They said it was because of her father's work –_ I _know it was both because of that and because of the shame." I actually felt truly relieved, telling him all this. Things I didn't usually let myself even think about.

We stayed quiet for some minutes and then he broke the silence, his voice almost as a whisper now.

"You still love him?"

"No." Of that thing I was sure. I'd never love someone that had hurt me so badly.

"You miss him?"

I took a deep breath. "Sometimes…"

The quietness came again. And once more he broke it.

"We truly aren't all the same, you know?"

I nodded."I know," Just one name came to my head immediately. Damon. He wasn't like the other guys, I was sure of that. It made me smile a bit and just for a fraction of a second I wondered what could he possibly be doing now, maybe he was with his awful girlfriend, doing something I just really didn't want to think of. Maybe he was bored? I had to suppress a laugh as I remembered one time last year that we were really bored so he decided that we needed to dress up as if we were hippies. So we went to the centre of the town and started talking to everyone with a hippie voice and telling them whatever craziness we could think of and then it occurred to us that they didn't even notice it was just simply, me and Damon! It was hilarious, we almost peed our pants the following night on our way back home. Oh Damon…

"But you are like that," I told him.

He frowned. "I'm not!" I glared at him. "Well—I'm a player, that's true… But I'd never cheat on anybody. I think it's really low."

"I don't know why but I believe you…" That made me smile it was cute and I somehow believed his words.

"Glad to hear that. And what about Salvatore, he's a player too, isn't he?" It was his turn to smile now but his tone went a bit skeptical in the last part and just a tad harsh too.

"Damon?" That came from nowhere. "He really isn't. At all. He's been with some of the girls from this town but they were dating or something like that. He really isn't one."

"Alright, alright, you really are always like standing up for him…" He tried to laugh but I could sense the seriousness in his question.

"Yes, maybe but he's my best friend and I love him, that's all." I shrugged knowing the complete truth in my words.

"That's cool…" Funny, he should have told that to his face because it showed exactly the opposite.

Interrupting my thoughts I felt the car suddenly halt to a stop and saw as Matt turned to me with the biggest grin on his face.

"We are here, Bonnie."

Holy-fucking-shit…. Wow.

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hehe yes? Any comments...yes, no? Should Tyler come back to mess things up or should Meredith come down town and show off her rep more? (sorry i love her but i needed someone to be the villian and me being stupid by mention Elena already i had to put Mere in this position! sorry again guys), heh there will be more of Caro, Stef, Dam, and Kitty soon but right now we will be seeing Matt & Birdie ;) don't worry things will look up soon and yes there will be hot steamy sexiness soon... ;D so please just be patient and bare with me! Overall...who thought Damon was a tad bit cute when he got all jealous? i think yes!

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

**_' "He arched an eyebrow in a playful way and whispered. _**

**_"You like that?" Hello Mr. Blush! _**

**_"Umm, y-yes. I do like that." I finished with a confidence I didn't think I had but then i started _**

**_to breathe a little hard as he came more closer to me. Oh god..." '_**

* * *

><p>Heh fun fun ;) Don't get too excited now hmm you know the rules, revieww and earn some more ;P<p>

hm more of Damon numminess? oh yess...mmm.. okie now review! hehe


	8. Just a bit closer & it's raining men?

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the late update! Ugh thanks for being soooo patient. I'm sowwie! I have written more chappies I just don't get the time to freaking post butt i promised and Shay doesn't break promises so here it is ;) Thannks so much for everyone who added me and my story on their favourites and alerts, LOVE YOU! Hehe Ooo okie no more wasting time here it is and I hope I don't disappoint you, Enjoy the chap yoh!

* * *

><p>...<p>

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Chapter Eight:** Just a bit closer and...it's raining men?

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

The water of the lake was illuminated by the light of the sun behind the moon. The sand under my feet felt cold even though I had my shoes on. There was a small pier near the rocks where a boat was moored I couldn't believe I'd been so focused on our conversation that I didn't notice we were going to the lake.

Matt gestured me to follow him with his head and I couldn't even put a frown on my face – I was completely lost. We were walking towards the pier and the damn rocks were making it difficult for me to follow him. Matt suddenly realized the fight I was having with my own feet and smiling took my hand in a slow way. Of course I blushed, but luckily there wasn't enough light as to see it.

"Alright, just wait. Where are we going?" I asked when I couldn't stand the anxiety anymore. My arms went to my chest as I stopped abruptly my eyes widening slight as I watched Matt faked a lunatic face.

"I know what you did last summer and now it's time for you to pay." He laughed a horror laugh and took my hand one more time.

"That's not funny, you know? I almost cried when I saw that movie. If you don't believe me, ask Damon." I gulped as I tried to keep up with his pace.

He sighed at my side. "You saw it with Salvatore?"

"Yep. And I made him wait for me to fall asleep before he did. He also had to sing me my lullaby, but don't tell anybody he'd kill me." I thought for some seconds and spoke again. "No, he wouldn't. He doesn't care a bit about what others think of him."

We were almost in the pier by now, and I was getting used to this threatening rocks. Matt seemed in another planet for some minutes, his gaze lost in the distance of the water. He suddenly looked at me and frowned again.

"Your lullaby? What do you mean with _your_lullaby?" His voice was curious as he looked at me and then to the rocks so we wouldn't fall.

"Oh," I sighed. "It's Damon… he's so stupid he's made me a lullaby… you know he plays the guitar." I rolled my eyes. Damon was always spoiling me. God.

I felt his hand contracting more than necessary then. "Yes, I know. He's got everything, hasn't he?"

But before I could answer anything we were already in front of a white boat.

_Holy shit...no way..._

"Welcome," He grinned as he gave me his hand again to help me enter. _What?_

"What's this?" My eyes widened as they tried to get as much information as possible.

"My father rents boats, so I asked him if he could lend me this one for tonight. It's not that luxurious but well… it's something." He shrugged and smiled.

Of course I knew his father rented boats, the same as I knew his mother didn't work, and that his sister Vicky was a beautiful model. No way would I tell him this, he'd think I was a stalker!

_Dude, you ARE a stalker-.-_

_Hey-shut up!_

_You know it's true McCullough...stalker ;0_

_I just can't win can I? Ugh._

_._

_.  
><em>

"It's truly awesome," I gasped shaking my thoughts away as I saw the little boat behind my eyes. It had a little table in the middle of it and a tiny light.

"whoa...wait...what?" I gasped as he gestured me forward grinning like crazy.

"After you malady.."

..

...

...

...

..

His skills with the boat were amazing. I would have never thought Matt would have skills in the water, that was truly something I thought only Damon had. Well – from the people I knew of, of course.

We were already inside the boat and he was driving it with a little engine to somewhere in the middle of the lake. I had to say that at first I was bit scared, being in the grip of the night just with a tiny boat but his proficiency with it made me realize there was nothing to fear. Also speaking the truth, the adventure of being with Matt in the night like this, was too good to not be enjoying it.

He suddenly took his bag and opened it. "So mademoiselle," he said faking a serious voice. "For tonight we have chicken sandwiches and chips…" He showed me our banquet, and shrugged. "Sorry it's not that much, but it wasn't going to be easy to make an elaborated meal in a boat."

"Hey, it's awesome. I love chicken sandwiches, really." I smiled trying to encourage him and helped him with the plastic dishes and cutlery.

His eyes were on me as he ate the first bite of his sandwich. "What else do you love?" he tried to mumble the less he could and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I don't know, I really love lots of things. Reading, laughing, feeling comfortable, spending time with my grams, watching the moon and the stars. I love when there is justice in the world and hate the opposite. Love the peace and hate violence. I love when Damon plays the piano and lets himself go, he seems to be just in the right place, in the place he'll always be happy. I love thinking about my mother and remembering how much fun I had with her. Also her smell, one of the best I'd ever smelt. I love smelling Damon when I feel anxious, I don't know why, but it's awesome… maybe it reminds me something of my mother's one. Or maybe it's because he makes me feel as safe as my mother had. Or maybe…" I trailed off and stared at the stars.

"Maybe?" He questioned arching an eyebrow, making me stare at him instead.

I shrugged. "I don't know… just makes me feel incredibly good." I smiled remembering the hundreds of times Damon would sigh loudly when I started smelling him...but secretly I knew he loved it.

"Oh." He said and took another bite of his sandwich. I thought he would continue talking but he just stayed quiet. I tried my sandwich and tried my best to eat like a lady.

"It's really good," I said when I was done gulping. "Like seriously good."

"Really?" He grinned. "I made them." He said proud of himself. That was nice a man that cooked was always worth it. _Oh lawd especially a sexy one..._

"You did? You like cooking?"

"I really do… But don't tell anybody it makes me feel a bit embarrassed." He mumbled and looked down at the floor. _Awe cute!_

I laughed softly at his cuteness. "You don't have to, you know, most women like men that cook…" Thank God there wasn't too much light here or my face would have exploded from all the redness.

He arched an eyebrow in a playful way and whispered. "You like that?"

Hello Mr. Blush! "Umm, y-yes... I do like that very much actually." I finished with a confidence I didn't think I had and Matt smiled a really childish smile in front of me. _Awe..._

"If you like it then I'm glad I'm a cook." He finished his sandwich and gulped. "In fact, I can cook for you some time if you want… You know, so you can see I truly cook and it isn't something I made up to impress girls. Well, you…" Was Matt Honeycutt inviting me to a second date?

_Eeeeek!_

_Settle Gretel, you freakin sound like Caroline when she's on a sugar high-.-_

_Now THAT was a low blow :'(_

_-gasps- I know...but you were irritating me! _

_...and you are?_

_...your mom ;D dundundunnn_

_Real mature... _ No really. Who are you?_

_Sigh...you're forgetting somethinnggggg bubblecup!_

_HEY! Watch it and DON'T call me that! Wait what?... Ohhhh! _

_Idiot..._

.

.

"Hmm," I played a bit as well as trying to remember what I was meant to be talking about. "Um well I'm really a tough critic, I don't know if you could impress me…"In that second he looked deep in my eyes giving me a look that I had to admit was seriously sexy.

"Trust me, I could."

Wow. He was seriously a player, or he knew what to say in order to make you drool over him or maybe I was just too naïve.

...

...

..

.

The date continued with the 'knowing each other' stage. We questioned about our past and our futures, also about our presents. We laughed a lot and played a bit. Sometimes he'd stare so much at me that I'd have to look another way because I felt too self conscious. I tried not to look away wanting to prove that I wasn't shy but the nervousness would always get the better of me and make me do it despite my will.

"So…" he said when we were done with the chips. "What are you doing Sunday night?"

And here it was coming. The 'not make it easy for him' appeared again in my brain.

"Umm, I don't know, it's still Friday night." I think he caught what I was doing because his eyes were suddenly glistening playfully as he gazed back into mine.

"I know it is, but maybe I can show you my skills this Sunday?"

"Umm, I have to see if I don't have something else to do in my agenda." I played as I stared at to the water.

"Oh, don't worry; just let me know as soon as possible so I can ask Anna instead." My eyes met his involuntarily. I tried to say something smart but the words just wouldn't come out my system, I only could blink.

He was smiling and shaking his head as I stared blankly at him. "I was kidding. But your face was worth it." He laughed as he stood up to take something from the edge.

I cleared my throat as I tried to take that stupid face off me and without thinking twice I stood up myself and went to his side to give him a little push. Just to pay him for what he'd just said. And then…

_**SPLASH!**_

.

"Oh my God, Matt! I'm so sorry, crap! Are you alright?" I shouted as I realized I'd just thrown him into the water. Couldn't I be anymore clumsier? GOD! "I swear I was kidding I just wanted to push you a little bit, I'm so sorry! Please take my hand so I can help you!"

Matt was still in the water and I couldn't interpret his expression entirely. I was just praying he wouldn't hate me after this.

He did as I said. And well just…

_**SPLASH!**_

.

"Y-Y-YOU TH-THREW M-ME INTO THE W-WATER?" I was trying to breathe calmly but my fear of the water was overpowering my senses. "I hate the water!"

Matt was laughing as hell as he tried to take me in his arms so I wouldn't drown. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… It was too perfect."

I splashed him some water as I tried to put myself together. But I couldn't help but laugh myself, the situation was really bizarre. "I really am scared of the water; ask Damon if you don't believe me!"

He was suddenly serious. "I don't have to ask him Bonnie… I believe you."

I nodded at his side and suddenly he was closer to me. My heart pounded in violence as he came even closer towards me, still holding me with his hands so I wouldn't drown.

"T-the water is pretty warm, don't you think?" I tried to say anything that wouldn't make me look that lunatic. The truth was that I was too much of a chicken to stay quiet and let myself go.

"Mhm," he breathed. "It's really nice…" Our bodies were now touching and he started to lean his face down towards mine when I suddenly realized what was happening.

"Matt-OH MY GOD, the boat!" I yelled as I pointed him the boat that was now some meters of us.

"Oh, shit!" He exclaimed as he put one hand in his hair. "Come on, let's swim to there, take my back!" He commanded in a rush and started swimming.

I had to say the swimming skills weren't as good as Damon's but it may do. We finally reached the boat and dragged our drenched wet selves onto it. Blah! way too much adrenaline for one night.

We both sighed as we lay down in the boat looking to the starry sky and then I moved a little to sneak a glance towards him only to find him shamelessly watching me. After possibly a second of a really intense but awkward stare-off we both burst into hysterics laughing like crazy.

"I can't believe that just happened," Matt said as he tried to breathe. "This is seriously the funniest date I've ever had." He smiled looking me deeply in the eyes and of course; I blushed.

"Yep... My dress appreciated the water." I tried to joke as I took some water off it avoiding my eyes away from his now wet shirt clinging tight to his well defined abs. Oh lawd...

"Bonnie...I think it looks really nice, it looks kind of… sexy." He whispered into my ear with a light chuckle. His breath tickling my skin as the sound of his warm voice left goose bumps to every inch of my body and I bit my lip a little self conscious. _Breathe McCullough don't bloody faint you noob!_

"I-uh...um...tha..nks.. mm.." I sucked in a sharp breath my heart pounding hard as he ran his warm fingers down my side before stopping on my hip rubbing the skin there in circles lightly. I closed my eyes and breathed shakily as he inched closer towards me then looked down a little.

"Wow," I looked at the watch on my wrist. "It's almost midnight, we should really get going."

He sat up in the same moment. "We really should, I don't want to give the wrong impression to your Grams on our first date."

Blush! "Yes, you know when she's mad she likes to turn cute guys into frogs." I made a creepy face and winked at him making him gulp in response.

"We shouldn't let that happen." He hurriedly got up not before throwing me a smug smirk. "Hey...I just realised...did you call me cute?" He grinned at me then started the engine as I rolled my eyes turning my face to the other side with an embarrassed blush from getting caught.

"...hey Bonnie?" I turned looking at him in question.

"yes Matt?" He now smiled softly.

"You're cute too"

..

...

...

...

..

.

.

The way home was quiet and still wet but laughing about it.

_Heh wet.._

_Again with the wet thing? GROW UP LADY!_

_WTF? How the hell do you keep getting into my mind-wait who are YOU?_

_Oh that...uhmm...hey look his looking at you!_

_Who? Oh.._

_Idiot..._

_Hmpf._

_._

_.  
><em>

"So…" he murmured as he parked in the front of my house. "I really wasn't joking about Sunday night…Would you like me to cook you dinner?" This time his voice sounded not nervous at all. He was so sure it gave me goose bumps.

I tried to talk despite my anxious heart. "Of course. I would love to be your critic."

He smiled. "Great, I'd love that too." And with that he started to lean towards me again. His eyes were gazing deeply into mine. I didn't chicken out like the other time and just closed my eyes waiting for his perfect lips to capture mine. My heart was hammering with so much force that I thought it would burst out of my chest but the feeling actually felt really nice.

I felt his breath brush against my lips, he was so close yet still so far; gosh this anxiety was killing me!

"...Bonnie..." He whispered softly against my skin pressing a light kiss to the side of my lips. My breath caught in my throat and I gasped feeling my heart flutter from his touch. I felt his fingers stroke my cheek slowly and his breath was now getting closer I could feel the warmth radiating from his body and i knew if I moved even just a little our lips would touch.

_**WTF?**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Before I could even take a single breath 'It's raining men' started screaming from my bag. We both jumped and I grabbed the damn cell phone with shaky hands. 'New message from Damon' it said on the screen. I was just about ready to kill someone. _Just you wait you jerk...just you wait._

"Salvatore…" He sighed at my side. I sighed too and put the cell phone in again. I'd read it later when I could kill him.

"Yep, I'm sorry. I should get going," I mumbled as I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"Yes, we don't want to get Grams upset." He laughed. "So I meet you at my house on Sunday night, at seven maybe?"

"Sure." I smiled. "At seven, hmm... I'll be there. Thanks for tonight, I really enjoyed it Matt..."

"Great, because I enjoyed it too." he grinned as he pecked my cheek softly. There goes my heart!

_Pathetic really-.- this is worse than freaking Romeo and Juliet!_

_HEY! Do NOT diss Romeo and Juliet, it's my favourite! Wait, why?_

_Ha at least Juliet isn't drooling over the boy __

_OI! I am NOT drooling thanks._

_You would ;) _

_I..er.._

_That's what i thought bubble muffin! ;D_

_.._

_Nawh, ouchies..._

_._

_.  
><em>

I was out the car and when I turned to wave him goodbye once again he just gave me a cute grin and drove off.

_Matt..._

.

"Bye…" I breathed as I entered to my house. When I was inside I took my cell phone from my bag:

**_-You still with Honeycutt?_**

I clenched my fists and rolled my eyes.

**-_I was until 'It's raining men' interrupted us! : Couldn't u find a more glaring song? You Jerk!_**

And with that I pressed send.

_Asshole just you wait...just you freaking wait._

.

..

...

...

...

...

.

.

..

...

**A/N:** Well well...don't we just love our sexy little Damon? ;P hehe and aww who thought Matt was a total cutie? Is Bonnie getting annoying yet? And for those of you cheeky horny little butts the story is starting to get in some steamy moments...and dw this is _nothing_ in comparison to what more there is coming up. You'll be pretty heated up from reading it and for those little ones who can't stand soft porn well i've warned you many times, so suck it up ;)

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

_**' "I can see you really took care of yourself," He muttered.**_

_**I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, please Damon, he might not be you, but he knows how to swim."**_

_**"Sure," He said almost under his breath and stared at the floor. '**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Review away people if you want moreee! Send me your thoughts and any suggestions i'll try to please you as much as i can(: So yes, REVIEW! It'll definitely give you some Damon filled steamy dreams ;)


	9. Texting a, jealous Damon?

**A/N:** I knowwwww you hate me! I won't say much, but i'm sorry! Here's the chap and i hope you guys enjoy(: Thank you so much to all the people who put my story on their favourites list or as an alert. Please do review, alot of people are putting JBOL on alert but only a few review. Be nice guys, i'm trying my best to get on and post so please review it'll make me smile(: Ok i'll be quiet now, enjoy guys!

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer:<span> I deffos would but I don't own Damon nor Stefan Salvatore. It's all L.J Smith, hmpf smartypants. _

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**..**

**Chapter Nine:**Texting a ...jealous Damon?

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

'_**Sorry… Oh and the song it's just too funny. So… how was it?'  
><strong>_

I entered my room and lay down with a sigh on my bed putting the cell on silent before replying back.

'_**Awful.'**_

He wrote the next one immediately. _**'=?' **_I giggled and shook my head.

_**'Just kidding! I had a really fun time.'**_

_**'Fun is good?'**_

I smiled. '_**It's awesome.'**_

_**'Glad to hear that Bonbon..'**_

_**'**__**(: **__**I told u we were gonna talk tomorrow… why the msg?'**_

_**'I couldn't sleep :S'**_

I thought for a minute before answering. _**'You tried with the guitar?'**_That was something that'd always helped him.

_**'Don't wanna wake anybody up.'**_

_**'*sigh* how was ur night? Did u see Bitcherine? LOL'**_I had to bite my tongue to stop me from bursting out laughing which would obviously end up resulting in waking up Grams. Nah uh, enough drama for one night.

_**'That's not funny! Ok can't lie. It really is. Hahaha u r mean. I don't get y every1 thinks ur nice **__**:P **__**& yes I saw her. The night was ok like always. She was needy…'**_

_**'Ew! TMI DAMON! *shudders* Hey now, I'm not mean I'm just realistic..she IS a needy bitch LMFAO!'**_

Again I bit my tongue but harder this time. I looked around not sure why but something made me uncomfortable. I suddenly didn't feel as good as before and I couldn't really interpret why, so I just put it on the side.

_**'HAH! That could have double meaning there & I didn't say anything gross you just have a sick mind McCullough!'**_

_**':$ pfft u r the pervert here & that 'double meaning' comment was sick. SICK SICK SICK :P'**_  
><em><strong><br>'U r a baby sometimes…. But I guess I love u for that **__**(:**__**'**_

I had to smile. _**'And I hate you.'**_

He replied back instantly. _**'Are u ever gonna tell me u love me too?'**_

_**'Do you want me to lie to you?'**_

_**'Jeez, thanks!'**_

_**'xD I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! U R MY BFFFFFFFFFFFF.'**_

_**'Why so many Fs?'**_

_**'Because of all the lives we're gonna have. I'll love u in all of them xD'**_That was something I was truly sure of.

_**'HAHA. Still with that? Umm I want to be a vampire in one of them, i'd be so badass!'**_

I rolled my eyes and laughed picturing him like a vampire which made me shudder slightly.

'_**Yep, still! Well I picture u like that, so maybe ;) I'll be a witch muahaha'**_

_**'We r already talking like crazy people little red, u notice?'**_I could feel him smirking that cocky smirk of his.

I laughed again and sighed_**. 'You can stop smirking now & yea we r crazy, D!'  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>'How did you...nvm I know… Stefan is right. LMAO.'<strong>_

This message was just perfect. _**'LOL! Talking about Stefan… u r sometimes a bit TOO overprotective with him, don't u think?'**_

Damon's reply delayed more than necessary again and I wondered if he was feeling guilty like he always did. A small lump formed in my throat. _Nice one genius..._

_**'I really don't wanna talk about Stefan… Not about that at least.'**_

I sighed. Always the same with Damon...

'_**I know u don't… but we have to talk about it someday, you know?'**_

_**'Can't it be another one?**__**:D**__**'**_

I lay my head back on the pillow and took a deep breath_**.'*Sigh* OK! What do u wanna talk about?'**_

_**'Hmm idk. Wanna go for a drive? ;)'**_

My eyes widened with the last message. _**'WHAT? D it's almost 2 am!'**_

_**'So what? It's summer!'**_I could just picture him with that smug smirk on his face and the car keys in one hand.

_**'Yeah tell that to my grams here! SHE'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!'**_

_**'Grams is asleep, besides we're good friends (L)'**_

I rolled my eyes trying not to gag. _**'LOL Not after tonight and ew! That is sick Damon, not my grams!'**_

_**'Hehe ;D jks! C'mon it will be funnnnnnn & about 2nyt, well… for some reason the cell phone interrupted.'**_

Was that the case? Ah, I don't want to think about this either I think i'll put it on the side for later too. God, I was leaving _a lot _of things on the side tonight.

_**'Yeah bcuz u sent me a msg! & I think I've had enough fun for tonight**__** ;)**__**'**_

_**'Nah. It wouldn't compare ;)'**_

I huffed. _**'U WISH.'**_

_**'Sure, sure… And what did I interrupt anyway?'**_

Even though I was alone I could feel my face turning a light shade of red. _**'You'll just have to wait for 2moz wen u come in the morning along with Caro xD'**_

_**'NO WAY AM I WAITING FOR GOLDIELOCKS! Pft u r telling me right now, COME ON BON! '**_

_**'Bye bye Dammiebear. Cya 2moz morning! DON'T WAKE ME UP, JERK!'**_I pressed send and turned off my bedside lamp.

The buzz came again from the bedside table in just a few seconds. '_**You've earned it for not telling me now. Muahahahaha.'  
><strong>_  
>I ground my teeth and rolled my eyes again. <em><strong>'Asshole. Ungh, just don't make it so bad <strong>__**:(**__**'**_

_**'I'll do my best**__** hehe ;) **__**'**_

_**'Hate you!'**_

_**'Tonight I hate you too.'**_

I pouted feeling a sudden ache in my heart and closed my eyes…

'_**That was a lie. I LOVE YOU**__** :)**__**'**_

I smiled at that last txt and was unconscious in just seconds.

.  
>..<p>

...

...

...

..  
>.<p>

"Damon you can't wake her up! You know how she gets when someone wakes her up and more worse if it's you!" There was a buzzing in my room but I was too out of it to really hear anything. What I did know was that it was really bothering my tired ears.

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" I heard another buzzing. It was somehow deeper and then heard the other buzzing snort.

"What's the big deal if you are going to wake her up anyway?" This buzzing seemed annoyed.

"It's not the same, Carrot. Just- she deserves it, 'kay? Besides, I love the face she puts when someone wakes her up. It's too funny and kind of cute." I heard the other deeper buzzing laugh.

"IT'S CAROL! Pfft whatever, but please let me out of this. I don't want her to get mad at me!" The first buzzing sounded a bit worried.

The deeper buzzing sighed. "Oh blondie, who in the world wouldn't get mad at you? Seriously, they would have to be really messed up."

I heard the other buzzing huff in anger now and stomp its foot. "How does she stand you? God, you are unbelievable!"

I heard the deeper buzzing chuckle. "Now now there caramel, shut up and hold onto the water…" This buzzing snapped a bit annoyed and impatiently. "Just one minute, jeez woman! Promise I'll let you out of this…"

"Alright, but what are you going to do to her?" The nice buzzing sounded worried again.

"Just wet her a bit so she can wake up, aw doesn't she look just innocent…" The deeper buzzing chuckled in an evil manner. I kind of didn't like this buzzing that much… but I didn't know why though.

"Poor Bonnie… Just do it already…" I heard the nice buzzing suck in a deep breath and just as I was about to open my eyes-_**SPLASH! **_

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted jumping from the impact of the cold water on my warm body. My eyes needed only a few seconds to adjust to the light and then to the two people that were inside my tiny room.

There it was...him, Damon Salvatore; with a glass full of water next to him on my bedside table laughing his ass off. Then I saw my body, I was covered in water, DRENCHED! _THE JERK!_

I growled and without thinking twice I launched myself onto him with all my strength bringing both of us down onto the wooden floor. The sound of his back on the floor resounded and luckily my body was protected because I had fallen on top of him. Ha! He deserved it.

"Ouch!" Damon complained with his eyes closed a smile still playing on his lips.

"OUCH?" I whacked him across the side of his head and frowned. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, OUCH? YOU THREW WATER ON ME TO WAKE ME UP! WHAT OUCH? YOU FREAKIN' DESERVE MUCH WORSE!" I tried to say it as menacing as possible but from the little cocky smirk on his face I knew he was nothing but amused by my outburst which pissed me off even more. Truth was this whole water situation was just too hilarious to not be laughing at but well, I was outright pissed and my lack of drama skills didn't help my issue one bit. Anyway back to Damon...Oh boy was he in trouble...

"I do?" He opened his dark pitch black eyes and stared into my green ones. I blushed but couldn't look anywhere else; his eyes were like the dark night sky with many stars in them and looking into it was hypnotising. I blinked and looked back into his smug face which pissed me off again. "Hmm..and what are you gonna do about it, my little birdie? Huh?"

"Pfft," Was all I could say before starting to fight with his arms trying to wiggle out of his hold. Pfft, I thought again. Fighting with Damon's arms? The ones that were able to pick me up in one hand and still run without getting tired? Ha! They were probably bigger and stronger than any of the other boys' ones in this town... Yeah right, Bonnie, impossible. Keep dreaming!

"Hmm, not that bad…" He bragged grabbing both of my hands with one of his. It truly felt as if I was a little kid compared to him. I huffed annoyed.

"But not enough to stop me either, Bonbon.." He whispered huskily in my ear and rolled us over so now that he was on top and well, of course, I was under him. _Um.._

"Not so tough now are we, eh birdie?" He chuckled, restraining my hands with his above my head.

Alright, continue fighting wouldn't make things better because he was clearly stronger than me. So, what now? _Think woman, think! Uh... Oooo!_

"Oh, please, Dammie…" I pouted staring deeply into his eyes with my award winning puppy eyes. I hope he falls for this or I'm screwed...

"Please D, get off me, you are hurting me and besides I really wanna pee."

Damon frowned. But for some reason his eyes were still glued to mine and I just noticed how close he was right that moment. "Really?" He cleared his throat clearly feeling uncomfortable. _Score bitches!_

"Really, Damie… please?" I pouted one more time and gave him another round of my sweet puppy eyes which I knew he'd fall for.

_Evil bitch!_

_Hehe..shh!_

He stared at me for a few more seconds, as if he was debating in his head whether to believe me or not and then with a sigh, he let go of me. _Yes! Now slowly McCullough...yes nearly there-perfect!_

And this is called sweet revenge asshole.

I took the glass of water swiftly for a second thinking I would drop it but fate was in my way right now and with that I threw the entire big glass of water in his face which drenched both his hair and chest. Yep – big glass. _Oh his face, priceless!_

Right in that moment I heard a flash and saw Caro capture the perfect picture on her phone. Now it was my turn to laugh and not just me Caro was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Damon was lost for a few seconds as if he hadn't entirely realized what had just happened. His mouth was slightly open and his hands in the air in shock. I was satisfied, I made my revenge and it was sweet.

"Isn't it tasty, Dammiebear?" I played with an over sweet voice grinning innocently. Oh my, his face. Priceless. His eyes were a bit annoyed but I could see the real amusement behind them and I had to say, this was what I mostly loved about us. The little pranks, arguing and even the sweet emotional stuff everything with Damon was just out there and I loved him more for it. Although, I would never admit it out loud to _him_.

"You are lucky I can't live without you, if not, you'd probably be dead by now," He tried to say in a serious tone – but the smile was giving him up.

"Yeah, glad you can't." I grinned sticking my tongue out childishly then gave Damon a towel, more like throwing it in his face and went to greet Caro who was sitting in a chair with a sort of weird expression. I couldn't tell exactly what but it was a mixture of annoyance, humour and sympathy. Huh? Eh well thank God she already knew us, if not she'd have thought we were truly locos! Which we were, but let's not get too carried away!

..

...

...

...

..

After asking them to wait downstairs so I could have some minutes to get a shower and dressed I then met them down stairs. Grams was long gone to one of her little 'meditation' sessions, pfft but we all knew what they really were. I shuddered closing my eyes for a brief second and grinned thinking back to the day when me and Damon had gotten so damn curious that we snuck out of the house one day following grams all the way to the old boarding house.

..

~*~*~*~*~_**Flashback**_~*~*~*~

..

_I turned to look up into Damon's wide curious eyes and bit my lip. _

"_D...Wh-what is grams doing here?" My eyes shifted back to the old boarding house and felt a hand squeeze mine gently. I looked up and saw Damon smiling in comfort which instantly calmed me down a heck alot._

"_Shh red, its going to be okay, you hear?" I nodded my head slowly and he grinned cheekily dragging me with him to the back way of the boarding house. _

"_DAMON! What the- "_

"_Shut up!" He hissed back trying to clamp his hands over my mouth._

"_What?" I frowned with wide eyes slightly annoyed._

"_They'll hear you, stupid!" _

"_Wha-Oh...sorry.." I mumbled through his fingers blushing slightly and followed behind Damon who was now headed towards a ...dead end?_

_I heard Damon whisper 'shit' under his breath and decided to look around trying to find another way. I saw him walk further into the garden and that's when I saw on the farther left side of the little garden a stack full of milk cartons._

"_Damon! Damon Look, Dam-"_

"_BON SHUT UP! I'm trying to look for a-OH FUC...ouch..." And there was Damon, face planted in the mud with one hand gripping a small branch. I just stood there and laughed my heart out, I couldn't stop it was just too funny._

_.._

"_Now we do this my way Salvatore, so shut up and stay behind me, kay?" I bit my lip and turned around hiding my smirk as Damon stood there all muddy rolling his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest like a two year old who was getting scolded. _

"_Shut up McCullough." He huffed and I just shook my head with a light giggle turning towards the milk cartons we were now stacked up against the old wooden fence. I held tightly onto Damon's hand as we both started to climb on top of the cartons and let me say, it was not an easy task. _

"_You okay little red?" I looked up into Damon's eyes and smiled in reassurance giving his hand a little squeeze before climbing up onto the last carton. Holding the top of the fence I lifted myself up standing on top of the carton and smiled in victory. _

"_HOLY FUCKING SH..." I turned quickly to see Damon's face pale white and eyes wide in horror._

"_D-Damon? Wh-what hap..." I gasped my eyes widening and froze in shock. No fucking way...oh my.._

_There she was, my dear old grandmother...in her frilly bra, straddling the one and only Elena's uncle Klaus. _

_..._

_..._

_.  
><em>

From that day on we knew for sure what grams' little 'meditation' sessions actually involved but aside from our little secret inside joke it did give me a wake-up call. It was time to move on and… as hard as it may be, I really thought she needed a partner; someone she could share the rest of her life with – apart from her teenage granddaughter.

"So," Caro said sitting me down in front of them. _Yup and here it comes._

"Tell us everything." She was grinning so much I thought her jaw might dislocate. Luckily that didn't happen.

"What do you really want to know?" I sighed softly and looked up.

They both answered at the same time to my amusement, but both their answers were different. One of them said, '_Everything…_' and the other _'So... What did I interrupt_?' Guess who said which?

I could feel this was going to be a long and difficult talk, so I decided to make it easier on all of us.

"Alright, I'll say the most important things of the date and then use your imagination. Don't let it fly so much though, remember it was our first date?" I glared at Damon at the end.

They both nodded and listened carefully with serious expressions. It was funny, really. I could feel their intense gaze on me, waiting for me to say something and taking a deep breath I started.

"He took me to his father's boat, we ate chicken sandwiches that he made himself... we were um, in the water. After a few moments together on the boat we then packed up and once we were back here he leaned in to kiss me but sadly 'It's raining MEN' appeared." I shot Damon a glare before taking another deep breath and waited silently for their reactions.

"Wow," Caroline finally said her eyes wide. "It seemed awesome!"

"It was…" I smiled a bit embarrassed and then turned my head to the side to see Damon who in fact was quiet with a weird expression on his fact, one I couldn't really interpret. It was just different, almost like... he was in pain.

"Calling Damon from kittyland!" I shouted as I waved my hand in front of him.

He suddenly woke up from his trance shaking his head. "You fell into the water, seriously?"

"Yep."

"How?" He questioned arching an eyebrow. I could sense his big intrigue.

"I said you have to use your imagination," I played with a mysterious voice.

"I can see you really took care of yourself," He muttered causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, please Damon, he might not be you, but he knows how to swim."

"Sure," He said almost under his breath and stared at the floor.

Caro looked at me then at him and sighed. "Oh, so… tell me the most romantic thing that happened, please!" Caroline sang with happy eyes and before I even opened my mouth to talk I was blushing like crazy. _How embarrassing!_

"Hmm, I don't know… maybe that he cooked the food, and that he actually let me talk almost all the night so he could know me better… or the fact that he wants to cook for me next-"

But the sound Damon was making by hitting a stick against the table cut me off and kind of annoyed me.

"Would you stop with that? It's really annoying, I'm actually trying to tell something to someone that actually cares," I said as if he would catch the hint.

"Sorry," He mumbled and stopped. His eyes were in the floor in a boring way.

"Why did you ask about my date if you were going to have that bored look on your face, huh? I listen to you when you talk about Katherine!"

"You mean Bitcherine?" He said with an arched eyebrow. He was a bit annoyed, I could tell by his tone and his rigid posture. He was always tense when he felt uncomfortable. What I couldn't get was..._why?_

I glared at him and laughed a bit. "Well you are right, but I listen to you anyway! And now I'm telling you about my date with Ma-"

But this time it wasn't Damon's voice or childish act cutting my voice off. This time it was the sound of a motorbike stop and that wasn't the only thing that stopped...my heart had stopped with it too. I gasped feeling my whole body shaking.

_No..._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...who is this mystery someone? ;) any lucky guesses? ..yes..no? Was the Klaus and grams part a shocker? Maybe a tad disturbing? sorry for that guysss i couldn't think of anyone else and well when i did think of that someone it was Klaus and thinking about him with her just cracked me up :') Soo more tension eh? Should i add more romance, hot steamy sex scenes...or keep teasing with soft porn? ;) haha i'll let you share your opinions with me!

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

**_' "Get the HELL out of here! Just get lost, now."_**

**_"Who are you to tell me that?"_****_ He shook his head and laughed another sarcastic laugh. Damon paused for some seconds, and then his hand met mine as he laced our fingers together._**

**_ ..  
><em>**

**_"I'm her boyfriend." '  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Review away people if you want moreee! Send me your thoughts and any suggestions i'll try to please you as much as i can(: So yes, REVIEW! It'll definitely give you sexy hugs from our very own Damon Salvatore ;)<p> 


	10. The nightmare of my past

**A/N:** HEY everyone! I know you all hate me for being such a slow poster but as you know i'm in the last year of my high school and it is difficult with the amount of homework i get. So i am really very sorry about the delay but it will be happening more than once throughout this year, so please do forgive me but please don't abandon or lose hope! This story will still keep going it's just a matter of time and patience. I hope you all understand(: i love you guys so much and thank you so much to all the alerts and reviews of my story they really made me smile, you guys rock! Ah I know A/N's are annoying but this was important so ye i won't be wasting more of your time so guys, enjoy this new chap! I hope you all like it, I will be doing a song playlist too to go with each of the chaps but for now listen to "You're Not Sorry", "Mean" and then "White Horse" by Taylor Swift, they inspired me and sort of made me cry when i read this chapter again. Thanks guys, now shoo! ;)

...

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Chapter Ten:** Nightmare Of The Past.

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

...

.

The three of us knew who was on that motorbike – I could see it from their torn expressions. No one moved, we all stayed still like frozen statues. What scared me the most was Damon's face, his features were dangerous. His eyes dark, mouth in a thin line, fists clenched and a light growl was sounding from the back of his throat.

My heart pounded with violence when I heard the loud engine stop abruptly right in front of my house. I needed to grab the sides of the sofa in order to keep myself together; I suddenly felt as weak as ever and the hole in my chest was showing its ugly face again.

Damon's eyes were intense and dangerous when he stood up with a fast movement. I met his eyes with desperation. _Don't leave me D, I can't..._

"Stay here." he muttered in a tone no one could argue with but I just looked past him my heart clenching tightly.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe he was here. The words were buried deep down inside me and no matter how hard I tried to erase them away they all just rose up like oil in water.

"B-but Damon, wh-what-" With a dark look Damon cut me off. _No..._

"Just stay here, Bonnie. I'll be back in just a few minutes but first I have to deal with a certain mutt..." He growled, storming out the door in rage.

Carol was by my side in a second, pulling me into a sweet hug with teary eyes but I was just too anxious, too hysterical to let her calm me down. So without thinking twice and despite my shaky legs I stood up trying to reach for the door. I was seriously weak – the pain of knowing he was just a few meters away from me after all this time we'd been apart was in fact killing me.

"BONNIE! Don't go—" Caroline shouted, but I was already outside and zoned everything out except... 

_He was really here._

_...Oh god._

I gasped feeling my heart ache in pain.

_OUCH. OUCH. OUCH._

That was the first bit of emotion I felt when I saw his still too beautiful face. _OUCH_. It ached inside me so much; as if I were a drug addict and had suddenly gotten the drug that had been taken away from me back... the one my body had been craving for since the very first day.

He was still sitting in his black motorbike one hand holding his helmet and the other in his hair. I could see Damon approaching him with sure steps, his head up, body posture lethal and just so damn confident as if daring someone to even lay a finger on him.

I tried my best to stay calm but I just wanted to run up to him and see if he was truly really here. I knew it'd hurt a lot but I couldn't back down now I had to end this suffering and end it right now. Turning my little steps into a quick pace I walked towards him, even though my feet were threatening to give away to the ground at any second.

Tyler's eyes were on Damon's the both staring each other down, none of them had yet noticed my presence but seeing Tyler giving my Damon that sarcastic look was really badly starting to piss me off. _Oh, that son of a bitch! How dare he come to my house with __**that**__ look on his face?_

I felt a sudden urge to erase it with my fist but I just took a deep breath instead and kept walking, faster now. Suddenly Tyler's eyes went straight from Damon's to mine. That one look had me gone, my heart crumbled and I couldn't breathe properly. He looked at me so deeply that I thought they were going to kill me. I wanted to look away but, I just couldn't. He was just so different… so grown up. Almost like a man.

_A man? Pfft. More like a Chihuahua..._

_I said almost didn't I?_

_Yea, but-_

_Exactly what I thought now shut it!_

_Hmpf._

His body was enormous and his features older, more mature and the hole inside my chest cracked even more, when his lips turned upwards. It was the one thing that still hadn't changed and the one thing that had always rocked my world...that amazing smile. My Tyler smile. _No. Not mine..never ever again._

Damon's growl suddenly brought me back to life. "What the fuck do you think you are doing here, Lockwood?!"

"Damie," Tyler started with another sarcastic smile. "I should ask you exactly the same thing, shouldn't I? You're _still_ here?"

I was just a few steps away from the both of them now but I stayed where I was slightly on the side, behind Damon. I didn't want to get too close to him even though I was stupid enough to come out here and put myself in such a difficult position. Although that didn't matter right now but one thing that did was the question that Damon had asked before echoed again in my head. _WHAT THE HELL WAS __**HE**__ DOING HERE?!_

"I'm always here and I don't need a fucking reason. Now you didn't answer my question, what do you think you are doing here, mongrel?! How fucking dare you come back here after what you did to my Bon?!" Damon growled again making me shiver, I'd never seen him like this before but I felt safe with him. I looked at Tyler who had gone slightly pale from Damon's outburst but he covered it up with a snarky smirk. _Oh the bastard... _

"_My _Bon? Ha anyway, _I_ prefer answering that to her, if you don't mind." Tyler's eyes met mine again and now he was walking to my spot. My heart pounded with violence again and I needed to clutch my feet to the ground with force so I wouldn't fall down.

Damon suddenly turned around noticing I was just a few steps behind him, giving me a frown he stepped back to the spot where I was standing slightly in front covering a bit of the right side of my body in a protective stance and then wrapped his arm around my slim waist.

"Hey Bons, how are ya?" The sound of that nickname made me cringe. I hadn't let anyone call me that after what had happened and Damon being Damon made sure that that name was prohibited in this entire town and hearing it again was… just too much.

He was now just a couple of feet away from me, talking to me as if nothing had happened before. How dare he...

After all I had suffered from because of him, he just randomly comes home like this without a single fucking sorry or any type of an explanation? Oh wait and he has the audacity to ask me, 'Hey Bons, how are ya'?

_WELL HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM YOU BASTARD?!_

"What do you think? ...I'm fine." I said anyway after he gave me a blank look at my first response. I tried to stop the words and tell him how I really felt, but it was just like always. I couldn't do it.

"Glad to hear that, Bons." Tyler smiled at me making me feel much sicker than I already did. I jumped a little as I heard Damon's bitter laughter beside me making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Glad to hear that?! You are truly unfuckingbelievable Lockwood. Just get the fuck out of here, now." Damon muttered at the end, his voice menacing again.

Tyler glared at him. "You are so not telling me what to do. I didn't come to see you anyway…"

"So why did you come?" But it was me talking this time. Tyler obviously didn't expect my question, because his eyes widened. There was just something inside me, something that gave me courage. Something inside me that didn't want to shut up, that wanted to know..._why?_ A question that had bugged me every single second ever since the day he'd hurt me and left me broken when I was only fifteen.

"Umm, I just wanted to check how you were… I came yesterday from my trip, and just… missed you."

_OUCH. _

_Was he freaking kidding me?!_

My legs began trembling violently; so much that I had to hold onto Damon's shoulders with both of my hands so I wouldn't fall. My heart almost shattered inside my chest. _Was that it? That's all he just...missed me? That's it?_

I was seconds away from falling apart; I didn't know what to say to him. I had wasted my entire teenage life in despair waiting for him, just one word and I would have gone back to him but is this all I ever was to him? Ha just a joke that's all this ever was, really? Wow.

_You only want me when you're lonely..._That's the only thing I ever was to him; his little play toy.

"Get the HELL out of here, Tyler! Just get lost, now." Damon was fuming furiously beside me. His entire body was set on fire I knew it was just one word from me and Tyler would be gone for good, just one word.

"Who are you to tell me that?" Tyler shook his head and laughed another sarcastic laugh. Oh the idiot. Far out did he just learn how to laugh yesterday or something? Because seriously that's all he has been doing since he has gotten here and it was now really badly starting to irritate me.

I looked up and saw Damon pausing a few seconds then his eyes as well as his hand met mine. Slowly lacing our fingers together he pulled me closer into his side and smiled brightly right after pressing his _soft_, warm lips to my temple. I stopped breathing in shock.

"I'm her boyfriend." Ye that's right Tyler! I...

Wait WHAT?!

_He said boyfriend..._

_What...how...i.._

_Boyfrien-_

_I HEARD IT FOR THE FIFTH TIME ALREADY DIPSHIT!_

_Oh alright grandma! No need to throw hissy fits, you're the one who kept saying "aw what? But how? Oh boohoo poor bonbon lost her brain" heheh-_

_ .now._

_*gulps* _

.

I almost choked there and I saw Tyler with the same surprised expression. The only difference was that I composed myself right in the moment and squeezed Damon's hand letting him know I understood what he was doing and Tyler just stood there with the 'I-just-bit-my-tongue' face.

"Oh," Tyler tried to say, his eyes darkened. "Congrats… Since when?." He muttered and fumed at Damon.

Guess what? "Six months," Damon said. "Three months," I said. AT THE SAME TIME.

We both looked at each other with a 'oops' look. "Three months," Damon said. "Six months," I said. AT THE SAME TIME, AGAIN!

Seriously, it seemed like a really bad scene from those flop comedy movies, ugh! Could it get any worse?!

Tyler frowned and laughed. Hello again Mr. Sarcastic! "I see you are one of those couples that really care. Salvatore I saw you more of a gentleman, here." Alright, why was everyone saying that to Damon? He was the most amazing gentleman I'd ever met!

Damon's hand contracted more than necessary on mine and I could hear his teeth grinding.

"Gentleman?" Damon laughed. "You're talking to me about being a gentleman? Please Tyler, I'm asking you this in the nicest way I possibly can so please **don't** tempt me because I really have no problem choosing to go to the bad one. Get the fuck away from my girlfriend, alright? Do it for your sake at the very least."

Wow. This wasn't Damon, what happened to the getting right in the guys face and punching the crap out of them? Damon really has changed; I smiled in awe at him. Tyler wasn't expecting this Damon either and I could see him a bit lost.

"I'm really not scared of you at all; bring it Salvatore! Too scared?" Tyler stood there laughing bitterly but I knew him and he was angry. _Hah what a sore loser._

I was going to step in, in order to stop this glaring fight when Damon talked before I could even take a step.

"I'd be more than pleased to break that pathetic thing which is your so called face, but it's just that…" He sighed in a bored manner then looked down at me with a devilish smirk nuzzling his face into the side of my face making my heart speed up like crazy and then pulled back winking at me making me giggle from his next words. "You are really not worthy of my precious time, which by the way you are wasting exceedingly when I could be doing something way more..mm productive..."

By the end of that Damon's lips were on my neck, I could feel a ghost of a smile against my skin and I knew he could hear my heart beat rapidly. I knew my face was beet red but I couldn't stop myself from not blushing. What Damon was doing...it was just on a totally different level and I had never felt this way before in my entire lifetime. I tried to control my shocked reaction from Damon's touch but instead I had to bite my tongue hard from trying to not laugh after finally looking up to see Tyler's distorted face.

"I-I-" He was truly shocked and funny enough he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

"Yes, YOU have to leave and now would be lovely." Damon cut him off looking straight into his eyes, warning leaking from every single word that left those lips. GO DAMON!

"Not doing it for you, Salvatore. I want to hear it from her, so please excuse me but I would like to have a moment with Bo-" But before he could finish I cut him off.

"Are you deaf Tyler? Did you not just hear what my Damon said to you or would you like me to spell it out for you again in Japanese?" My hands were in tight fists now and I used my all to stop myself from breaking down in front of him. I saw Tyler step in closer towards me his hand reaching up to take a hold of my left arm and I could also feel Damon tense up ready to attack but I kept caressing my thumb over his skin trying to calm him down.

"Bons...how can you say that? Can you hear yourself clearly, _my Damon_? You can't possibly be with a guy like him Bon, he's a fucking joke! How can you forget me and what we had toge-" Damon growled in anger when Tyler tried to pull me closer towards him and that's when I snapped. _How fucking dare him!_

"No Tyler the only thing that ever was a joke was me, I was a fucking walking joke to you! How can _I_ say that?! WHY THE FUCK NOT?! YOU left me remember? You were there...I SAW YOU FUCKING HER, YOU BASTARD! I heard you calling me a fucking joke, I was the joke but not anymore Tyler, never again. Yes he's MY Damon and saying that I love him so damn much will never be enough nor will it show how much I really do, so how fucking dare YOU come to MY house and insult MY boyfriend in front of ME!?" I was the one shaking in anger this time and felt Damon trying to calm me down beside me but I wasn't done yet.

"B-Bon...no it wasn't like that, Mere-" I don't know how my heart was still intact inside me but it was, my eyes stung with tears threatening to poor down any second but I dared myself to not shed a single tear in front of this jerk. In one single step forward I hoisted my fist up swiftly landing a solid blow to the nose. I clenched my teeth as the pain shot through my arm but I felt pride inside me when I saw blood streaming down his skin from his nose and smirked slightly when I heard a shocked 'holy fucking shit' from behind me.

"Enough Ty, I don't give a shit anymore and don't even try to manipulate me I know you and I'm not same old little Bonnie anymore. The amazing guy here you just insulted before by calling him a joke was here fixing what YOU fucked up and as well as healing me he made me stronger so for that I actually thank _you_. I know you were the reason why my dad hates me, that little line you fixed into my brain about my mom dying being the reason my dad hates me? Yea you are a fucking prick Ty. You fucking set me up, you set everyone I loved up for your amusement and all of it just to see me break down into nothing...j-just fucking leave me alone. GET OUT, GO!"

"Bo-" Not letting him finish Damon pushed Tyler away from me and held him up in the air by the throat. Every single vein in Damon arms were pulsing, his eyes death black and his voice like a soft, sweet poison.

"Now pup, get out or I _will_ kick you out of this country. If I ever see you, EVER see you anywhere near, talk to or so much as look at _my_ girlfriend I won't spare you alive. Do you hear me!? Anywhere near her Lockwood and i'll be feeding you to your own dogs, oh and by the way..." Damon squatted down to where he had thrown Tyler down on the ground and grabbed the collar of his shirt again. "The day I find out what you did to my Bonnie...you will wish you were never fucking born you disgraceful piece of shit, now get the fuck off my property!"

Damon took his spot beside me and wrapped his arms around my body again as we both stood there watching Tyler get up and wince as he tried to wipe the blood from his now broken nose before looking straight up deep into my eyes with a frown. My whole body froze and I knew this wasn't the end of it. Feeling my stiff body posture Damon held me tighter in his arms kissing my neck, temple and rubbing the skin on my bare hip in order to calm me down but I was too far gone now, it was too late.

"Just so you know this isn't over. Oh and Damon you really don't scare me, you just get on my nerves too much." Tyler seethed and shook his head before wincing again.

"You don't know how you get on mine." Damon spat through his gritted teeth. _Ouch if looks could kill, Tyler would be burnt alive by now._

Tyler completely oblivious to Damon's death glare stared directly into my eyes one more time and started walking away.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Bons. I'm really looking forward to it. Really. Oh and Salvatore fucking mind your own business next time!" He shouted while making an 'I'm-watching-you' signal with his gritty fingers. Then in a flash he climbed onto his bike and stormed through the street with a speed that I was sure was pretty illegal. 

_He's gone._

_No...i-it wasn't over..._

_He was coming back...back for me..._

"Red? Cara are you-BONNIE!"

Suddenly as if somehow everything that had happened in these few minutes had just landed over every inch of my body, my brain was going into mental overload making my torn heart bleed all over again. Everything was spinning, Damon's voice and face a blur as he shook me. I felt something cold against my lip and I couldn't handle it anymore. I cried in agony feeling as if someone had ripped my entire soul out, tears poured down my face, everything was numb as I ignored my pain and hurt over my Damon crying for me then I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

**A/N:** Ahh so? Send me your thoughts, liked the chap? Hated it? Etc.. Who else feels bad for Bonnie? Oh and who else wants to cut Tyler into tiny, tiny microscopic pieces? Hmm i'm thinking about changing the pov into Damon's but it'll be later in the story :D hehe who is getting frustrated and wants Bonnie and Damon together already? ;) Not yet yoh! Gotta have patience fate will turn its good side up sooner or later, it's a loose promise from my side though :P hehe Ohhh here are my replys to the msgs!

-Yes more steaminess is coming but it'll be in a slow torturing but still sexy process ;)

-TWIN SIS VICKY I MISS UR PRETTY ASS :( sowwie for the late post!

-Cookiebuddie I MISS YOU! Haha thanks for that cute review it made me giggle xD

-Pheonix of the night hehe your review made my night! Oh and those were pretty awesome ideas so thank you, i will keep them in mind when i type up the next chappie(:

And to the rest who put the story and me on their favourites, thank yahs!

Next Chapter:

  
><em><strong>' "Don't worry, I'm fine here." He took the apple that was sitting in the fruit bowl and started throwing it up and then catching it like a ball. Geez does he not understand that you shouldn't play with your food?!<strong>_

_**I sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Why are you always avoiding Katherine?"**_

_**He stopped abruptly and looked down avoiding my gaze. "I..I'm not." '  
><strong>_

Review away people i know you want more! ;) You know the drill send me your thoughts and any suggestions i'll try to please you as much as i can(: So yes, REVIEW and damn will Damon crawl in your dreams in just a towel all wet tonight ;P heheh


	11. Somethings changed tonight,,

**A/N:** Oh hey thurr beautifuls ;) AGH don't hurt meee i'm sowwie D: Just reminding you guys it is my last year of high school and I have a part time job so i'm busy as hell, yes excuses but it's seriously not all that easy atm. BUT in saying this i am NOT abandoning this story xD I'll make it quick, Thank you so much for your support and for putting this story for alert and favourites it truly means alot to me :)

I just wanted to give a quick shout out to Lily and my twinnie for supporting me, thanks for all the awesome reviews guys they all made me feel special and like this story is worth it(: Ohh and to this cute little anonymous who has been reviewing this story and asking me to post more..THANK YOU! And please do tell who you are because your reviews really did make me smile, this one's for you ;)

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**..**

**Chapter Eleven:** Something's changed tonight...

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

...

...

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heart pounded loudly in my chest, so loud that I thought it would burst out at any given moment. I could feel someone's breath brushing lightly into my ear. I didn't know where I was but I knew whose warm, perfectly sculpted chest I was cuddled against. The strong tempting cologne, musky with a hint of leather and air; I could recognise this scent anywhere in the universe, my Damon.

' _**Bons...how can you say that?**_ '

_Huh?_

I tried opening my eyes but it was like one of those horrible nightmares where the killer is just about to plunge that silver knife into your torso whilst you're trying so damn hard to open your eyes and jump up ready to kick ass but it just wouldn't happen! What was that, what had I said that was wrong?

' _**Can you hear yourself clearly, **__my__** Damon?**_ '

_My _Damon?

What has gotten into me lately? Damon is my best friend...he loves Katherine, what is happening to me and where the hell am I?

Bit by bit I slowly managed to move my fingers trying to grab onto something, anything just to feel where I was but nothing was working in my favour at the moment. I knew that voice in my head, it was familiar, it was close and I didn't like it. It wasn't safe and didn't feel like home, like my Damon.

Before I could scold myself again for my slip up I felt a warm finger stroke my right cheek softly, my heart picked up a few beats as I felt something moving in closer towards me. _More like, someone..._ My breath hitched in my throat as I felt soft, careful lips press against the skin just below my right earlobe and then a soft husky voice whispering into them.

"_Bonnie_..." My heart soared at the angst in his tone. I tried to move my body up but it just wouldn't, it felt like as if I was paralysed and it was scaring the living shit out of me. I wanted to wake up, mostly just to see the gorgeous man who was holding me and to take him into my arms telling him that I was okay but I couldn't.

"Wake up, judgey...please...stop scaring me like this Bonnie, just wake up!"

I whimpered the ache in my chest rising all over again. I kept getting flashbacks of a motorbike...smug smile and blood. What was happening to me! Why was Damon so worried, I didn't like it when he sounded so upset because it made my heart ache that much more and it was all my fault, I upset my Damon.

_**My**_Damon_..._

' _**Bons...how can you say that? Can you hear yourself clearly, **__my__** Damon? You can't possibly be with a guy like him Bon, he's a fucking joke! How can you forget me and what we had toge- **_'

I gasped loudly and jolted straight up tears welling up in my eyes making me choke slightly as all the memories from last night came crashing back into me all at once.

'_**I know you were the reason why my dad hates me, that little line you fixed into my brain about my mom dying being the reason my dad hates me? Yea you are a fucking prick Ty.**_ '

No...

' _**You fucking set me up, you set everyone I loved up for your amusement and all of it just to see me break down into nothing...j-just fucking leave me alone. GET OUT, GO!**_ '

Oh god, what had I done?

I felt hands on my shoulders holding me up straight lightly shaking me, trying to snap me out of this but I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think about anything but those eyes. Those hawk-like, hungry eyes ready to pounce on me at any second. _He's going to find me...he's going to hurt me...take everyone away again..._

_No!_

' _**I'll be seeing you soon, Bons. I'm really looking forward to it.**_ '

My body was locked into a frozen state remembering those words, hearing them echo in my mind. I didn't dare look up into Damon's eyes and just hid myself into his safe arms. He was my safety house, my Salvatore...my saviour. No! He wasn't mine, I need to stop doing this!

_Oh god I can't think straight, what if he comes back and hurts Damon? Oh this is all my fault!_

I didn't know what to do but I did what any normal teenage girl would do in my shoes.

I cried.

"_Shh_ Bonnie he's gone now...I'm here, everything's going to be okay Cara. I'm never gonna let him anywhere near you, I promise. You're safe my little red bird, i'll never let anything hurt you, shh.."

I closed my eyes and cried my heart out while he held me close to him letting me know he'd be here for me no matter what. He was truly _my_ Saviour.

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

"Hey, are you alright?" Damon whispered after almost twenty minutes of hearing the almost muted sound of my tears that had stained my now dry cheeks. We were sitting on the asphalt, inhaling the cool air of a storm that was forming up in the sky.

"Better…" I muttered with a husky voice, my throat ached from all the crying and I really needed water. Damon looked up into my eyes giving me his famous smirk and before I could process anything I had a bottle of water in my hands. _Okay...is it me, or this day just keeps getting weirder?_

"I figured you'd need it, no need to look surprised I mean you have been crying for the past hour or four.." Damon laughed lightly as I stuck my tongue out at him and attempted to get in a little punch but he just held me closer. "Shh, I was just messing with you Bonbon and hey, don't let that jerk make you doubt yourself about how strong you are. You really are unbelievably strong, the strongest person I've ever known… I truly admire you Bonnie."

"Pfft you're just telling me that so I don't feel stupid about breaking down like a freak." I blushed nonetheless and looked down embarrassed.

"No, no, hey... look at me" he lifted my chin up and shook his head. "I know it looks like that but I really feel it. Just letting you know that you can bare a lot more than you think, and it's good to cry anyway. Crying makes you stronger…" He smiled again but this time it was a genuine smile, not his normal sarcastic one and it made my heart clench lightly.

"Thanks boyfriend." I smirked, making a kissing face to him. A loud guffaw escaped our lips at the same time as we of course thought about that twist he'd given to our relationship. He shook his head a bit embarrassed but quickly composed himself with his smug smile.

"Oh please, you're as excited as a 9 year old getting a free Justin Bieber backstage pass, wait lemme finish Judgey." He shot me a look as I tried to cut him off before continuing on like the cocky bastard he was. "Point is you're crazy about me so don't even bother comparing me to that beaver boy he could never compete with a guy as sexy as me. I could squish him like a baby, oh wait! Too late for that now eh?...get it? Baby? Justin Bieber? Aha! Yes thank you, thank you, I'm hilarious I know!" He cracked up laughing at his own lame joke messing my hair up and gave me the biggest shit-eating grin possible like he had just won the noble prize or something. I gave him the coldest death glare I could manage but it just seemed to push him further on and I groaned in annoyance.

"Oh loosen up witchy, he was so jealous. Admit it, I'm damn good and you find me sexy as hell!" I rolled my eyes as his ego kept growing bigger although I couldn't help but to nod in agreement. I giggled thinking back at Ty's reaction when Damon said those magic words.

"Dammy? Your head is going to explode one day with all that ego and FYI you really should do something with that imagination of yours, you know?" I rolled my eyes again as he looked at me with mock hurt and I decided to just snuggle closer into him. Damon's eyes softened and he held me tight our eyes still locked into each others' gaze. I felt a little tingle travel down to my spine but I ignored it. _It must be getting cold out here..._

"Ah, little red do not underestimate the strength of this sexy head it's capable to hold more than a lot, don't you worry and I know, I know… what can I do with this creative mind of mine?"

"Just use it wisely,"

" Ow! When don't I?" I giggled as I smacked the back of his head but quickly sobered up with what I said next. I wasn't sure if it was my ears but my voice seemed a little too bitter.

"Hah, easy, when you're with that SLUTerine, that's when! Okay um.. maybe not all the time but I don't know , ye sometimes i guess…" I shrugged and didn't even bother looking at him, I knew I may have taken it a little too far. What he did with that whore was none of my business so why should I care? Pfft, yup! I don't care; I don't care at all... right?

"Yeah, you use yours wisely too." His tone was something I couldn't really interpret. So I just frowned at him and sighed.

"Hey, Dammy?" I said after some minutes of being quite.

"Mhm?" He mumbled with his eyes lost in some thought.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. His smile met mine in that same moment.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." He shrugged. "That's what best friends do."

"I know, but… I really couldn't have done it without you. You are always there, no matter what and I just want you to know that I truly appreciate that." I smiled, but this time from my heart, feeling the truth of my own words.

"Yeah… well, that's only because I'm addicted to your company. I couldn't do it any other way… and besides, you are always there for me too." He shrugged and smiled that crooked smile of his.

I nodded and smiled back. Then, it hit me. _Oh shoot..._

"D?"

"Yea, B?" He sighed.

"What are we gonna do with that lie? It's not like you said it's sunny and it isn't! I mean… what if he says something?" I met his panicked stare and waited for his response.

"I really haven't thought about that, yet…" He said thoughtfully.

"So," I sighed. "Hmm... any suggestions in there, oh creative one?" I played with a smirk. Damon laughed loudly with his head tipped back before shaking his head.

"Yeah, I deserved that. Let me think a bit and then I'll tell you. You know big geniuses have their inspiring breaks." I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, big genius like you, for example?"

"Exactly." He grinned childishly.

The quietness came again. That was happening a lot lately. Suddenly I remembered.

"D?"

He sighed again, as if there had been too many interruptions and turned to me holding my cheeks in his hands.

"B... I swear I love you and all but if you say my name once mor-"

"Where's Caro you ass!" I smacked his hands away and rolled my eyes as he smacked his hand against his forehead. _Idiot..._

"Shit! You're right; it's been like what…" He looked to his watch before whispering another 'shit'. "6 hours now and she still hasn't come out to the street...weird, eh?"

I nodded looking up at him seriously. "Should we go inside and check if she isn't dead?"

"We seriously should, Bonzy" Chuckling softly Damon pressed his lips to my forehead before offering his hand to help me up, we almost ran to the entrance.

We entered the house with worry etched clearly on our faces. Damon made a gun with his hands and made a 'shh' placing his index to his lips. I wanted to laugh because no matter how serious the situation was he'd always find the humour in it, which was one of the many things I adored about him. He started moving sneakily into the house just like in a spy movie. I bit back a giggle and stayed right behind him with the same fake gun hand gesture. We both stopped looking at each other in amusement trying to hold in our laughter so much that I thought we'd explode until we heard something.

Suddenly we started hearing a buzz… and then it turned into a voice. We both frowned and stayed frozen for a second.

"Oh my God, Damon! Somebody is here! What if Caroline is hurt?" I whispered almost freaking out. He put one hand on my shoulder and gave me a 'relax' look.

"Just stay behind me." He whispered back.

This wasn't funny anymore, I was actually really scared. The voices got stronger as we got closer but the weird thing was I could only hear one voice. _What the-?_

"What?" Damon murmured as I stopped him.

"Why is only one talking?" I mumbled back with a confused face but he just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, I'm here with you!"

"Right. Sorry." I blushed and kept my mouth shut following him towards the lounge where the voices, or should I say voice was stronger. Damon made a one, two, three with his fingers and he opened the lounge room door swiftly before we both jumped in. I didn't know about Damon but my heart was pounding so hard ready to burst but then I saw his face and followed his eyes.

There she was… Caroline. Fast asleep but talking in her dreams.

We both looked at each other for a few seconds just trying to absorb everything. I didn't know Caroline talked in her dreams and from Damon's face I was sure he didn't either.

"Hmm," We heard Caroline saying. "Stef, come here!"

We both automatically put our hands on our mouths trying not to burst out into hysterics. Impossible, Caroline was having a dream of Stefan? Pfft? Our sweet, innocent little Caroline? I KNEW IT!

"No way," Damon whispered to me his eyes widening slightly and I smirked at him.

"I win, hah! Hand over the cash Salvatore." I grinned as he childishly handed me a hundred dollar note with a pout. _Aww, poor baby._

"Not so easy, Dammy. You owe me but I don't want the money it has to be something else. Something special and fun so you, Mr. Salvatore better think fast because you will be making it up to me soon and don't worry I'll be holding you up on it and I'll make sure you don't forget."I smiled as I took the cash before putting it back in his hand with an amused smile before giggling at his confused looking face.

"Hah, whatever judgey but seriously I thought she had a crush on, Sage? But wow I guess you were right it was pretty obvious. Oh this is great! Little blondie is going to cop it bad now, real bad muahaha..."

"I'm gonna wake her up!" I cautioned him. I really felt embarrassed for Caroline I surely would not want anybody to listen to a dream like that.

"Oh, come on Bon! Just let's listen to a bit. Only a few more minutes, please!" Damon restrained me with his hands tight around my waist giving me his puppy dog eyes. _Ugh! Stupid sexy face. Whoaa sexy? Ahem...I meant uh..._

"Uh...I mean, we are her friends… it's not that we didn't know her or Stef… Well actually their oblivious feelings for each other so, we aren't really hearing anything new here, right?"

"Right." He agreed once again with that shit-eating grin. _How his mouth still hasn't ripped apart? Who knows..._

We looked down at Caro who had turned quiet for a few seconds although there was a ghost of a smile on her lips I looked at Damon who seemed to have a pout on his face now but that's until she started talking again and this time much louder.

"OH, STEFAN PLEASE FU-"

"_**CAROLINE!**_" I shouted loudly hearing my own voice echo throughout the room a little.

"AHA!" Damon was on the floor now tears pricking in his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. I had to bite my tongue hard trying not to laugh and that's when Caroline sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What...?" She began saying and trailed of, rubbing her head with one hand. I came closer to her, leaving Damon on the other side of the room, sprawled out on the floor laughing his ass off. God, he was such a baby sometimes.

"Sorry, Caro. I really didn't want to wake you up, but…" I leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You were kind of talking in your dreams and it was rather quickly increasing from G to MA 15+…" I tried my best to break it to her as softly as possible so it wouldn't be such a shock for her but she only turned a deeper shade of crimson red.

"Oh Christ! Was it really that bad, Bon?" She looked at me with wide eyes but then looked down at Damon who was currently choking on his laughter before continuing on. "...wait never mind, don't answer that..."

"No, not really. You didn't say anything humiliating." I shook my head and bit my tongue again.

"Right…" She looked down at Damon and then back up at me with her eyebrows raised before bursting out into hysterics herself too. Just like a contagious disease I myself couldn't help but join in as well. The three of us were laughing like crazy, just letting go of all the frustration we felt only a few hours ago. I really needed this kind of therapy, I needed to let myself go a bit and relax. _God it feels so good to finally laugh like this._

"It has been forever since I've last laughed like that…" Caroline said huskily reading my mind.

"Yeah, seriously, good therapy..." Damon said in between pants, once again reading my mind.

"So," Caroline mumbled. "I know you probably don't want to talk Bonnie, so I'm just going to ask one question. Was it that bad?" I felt Damon tensing at my side from the straightforwardness of the question and I tried my best not to clench my teeth remembering back to the scene where I had confronted Tyler Lockwood myself.

"Maybe worse… but I think we handle it pretty good. Isn't that right, D?" I smiled at Damon who replied back with a smirk throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"Damn right, B!"

The three of us stayed quiet for a few minutes and then I remembered that I never had the chance to actually finish the proposal.

"I'm going out with Matt tomorrow night… Well, I'm actually going to his house. He's cooking for me." There was something odd when I said this out loud, maybe it was because I knew that Ty was back in my life, but there was just something else. Something I couldn't identify that felt wrong. I felt two pairs of eyes just burning a hole through my skin, the first pair had a kind of excited and bubbly vibe to it and the second pair just seemed off...can you guess which one was which?

"Oh my God, Bonnie! That is so cute and I'm dressing you up again, yay!" She grinned, excited clapping her hands like a 4 year old given a truckload of chocolates. Damon's face on the other hand was just… weird.

"Cool," he added lamely.

"Jeez, thanks for the enthusiasm!" I said sarcastically. He sounded like I had just dipped his puppy in acid or something, gosh!

"What do you want me to say?" He frowned.

"I don't know, maybe you can be more enthusiastic?" He breathed deeply and rolled his eyes at my remark.

"WOW, Bonnie! That's SO like cute! Awesome! Amazi—"

"Okay, I got it, you ass!" I cut him off as I slapped his shoulder a little hard clearly annoyed. God, he was acting like a jerk lately when it was about Matt.

Caroline suddenly stood up possibly feeling the intensity of the atmosphere that seemed to be slowly suffocating us.

"I should go, Stefan is waiting for me."

"Really?" Damon and I said at the same time, our voices somehow sounded almost pleading.

"Yes, really." Her face held a wisdom I didn't get. She just giggled and kept shaking her head.

"Caro, are you alright?" I questioned a bit worried. She took her bag and nodded with that same face.

"Yes. It's just that, I'm such a genius really."

"Uh..Blondie...okay?" Damon said as he gave me an 'está-loca' face and I couldn't help but to laugh, even though I was trying my best to stay mad at him.

"TRULY AM!" She said with a grin although slightly glaring at Damon and with a 'see you guys later' she shot out of the front door, leaving me and Damon looking at each other in confusion.

..

..

..

.

"What do you wanna do?" Damon asked as he stretched on my sofa.

"With you, nothing..." I glared at him turning on my side feeling him sigh softly.

"Come on, Bon. I was playing, are you really mad?" He made that cute puppy face I hated so much. Though I was trying my best as hell to stay serious, the corner of my mouth would just lift in a small smile.

"Maybe I am." I said anyway, crossing my arms over my chest and felt him rest his head onto my shoulder holding me tight. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my skin and turned to look at him with a frown, which might I add didn't stay for too long.

"I'm sorry, don't be mad… I'm a jerk sometimes." He said softly nuzzling my neck and sighed again with a cute smile still present on his face.

"You know? You really are, D."

"Yep..." I smirked to myself as he admitted that and turned a little so my chest was slightly pressed up against his making my heart slightly flutter.

"Like a total jerk, with caps lock."

Damon held my gaze scowling a little and wrapped his arms around my torso pulling me into his lap so I was now literally a breath away from him, not daring to look down at his lips. _What the hell am I doing? Why in the world would I be looking at his lips and Damon's one above all! _

"Mhm..."

"And underline with-"

"Geez got it B! You don't have to tell me every word's command." He chuckled, what was that nervousness? Why fuck me, Damon Salvatore and nervous because of me? Yea I think I'm really starting to see things now. Silly me.

"You should go Damon, I know you want to go and see Sluther-um, ye...jokes?" I squeaked lightly when he looked at me. I didn't know what it was, whether the look he was giving me but something was bugging me about that sentence but I couldn't pick out exactly what. _Hmm you are delusional redhead, try yoga I think all that crying must have gotten to your head. Ha-fucking-ha, shut up!_

His glare brought me back to reality and I noticed his body tense up a little when I mentioned Slu-Katherine but he relaxed a little, his eyes softening when I gave him a childish look.

"Nah, it's fine. You need me more right now." Damon insisted on pinching my cheeks and instead of swatting him away I actually just let him with a smile, my always awesome best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him today but even so I felt bad for hogging him all to myself today.

"It's okay, really. Grams should be getting home any minute." It was getting pretty late, in fact I kind of loved this time of the day; watching the sunset, there was just something about it that made it special, oh and let's not forget it was absolutely beautiful.

"Don't worry, I'm fine here." He took a woody ornament from the coffee table and started throwing it up and catching it as it came back down.

"Why are you kind of always avoiding Katherine?" I said sighing softly. I felt him tense against me again but when I looked up at him he had that stupid mask on guarding his emotions preventing me to see. I frowned at him clearly not happy.

"What?" He stopped abruptly noticing my reaction. "..and I'm not doing anything, pfft."

"Oh cut the crap, Damon! You can save this bullshit for Katherine because she may be stupid but I clearly am not. I know when you're upset and putting that mask on to guard your emotions from me isn't going to change the fact that I know you. So let's stop beating around the bushes, oh and for your information, yes, yes you are. You are always looking for an excuse to get away from her. I mean I'd understand why because she's annoying as hell but you've been together with her for almost two years now, aren't you happy with her?" I didn't know why I was asking this now but I suddenly found it intriguing.

Damon had a face full of shock but then he sighed tiredly and stared at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, no, um.. I mean… Maybe what I get with her is not completely what I want."

"Come on, Damon! She gives you everything, you have her any night you want." I scoffed at his response glaring at him a little. I didn't know why I was all of a sudden so fired up about this but I was. I knew this may not be any of my business but it just didn't feel right and I was concerned about my best friend, I never liked that whore nor did I ever trust her.

"Exactly," He mumbled so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Wait...I'm a bit lost…"

It was quiet all of a sudden and we sat there not saying anything but then he spoke again.

"Why do you assume that what I'm looking for is sex?" He asked a bit annoyed and stared directly into my eyes. My eyes widened at his blunt words and being the immature one I was when it came to this topic I blushed a light crimson feeling my heart thud slightly once again remembering how close we were. _Cut it out Bonnie, stop being such a perv this is your best friend, for god sakes we are not twelve anymore, grow up woman!_

"I-I don't know… I assumed that because you're a guy, isn't that what you want? I mean, what are you doing with Katherine then?" I bit my lip and looked down nervously knowing my cheeks were burning.

"What are you doing with Matt? Do you want to have sex with him?" His voice came stronger and I looked up at him in shock my eyes widening again.

"Jeez, no! I barely know him, we've only dated once of course not…" I thought for a second before looking into his eyes triumphantly. "Besides, I'm never going to have sex."

"Sure judgey, keep thinking that I mean whatever helps you sleep at night but hey it wouldn't be a surprise, Bonnie McCullough the ninety year old virgin, bahaha-OW!" I punched his arm with a glare and pouted at him.

"It's true! I'm never going to have sex…" I felt the blush coming and self consciously hid my face in my hands avoiding his eyes. "...I'm only going to make love." I mumbled into my hands, too ashamed to say it directly.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds I wondered what his reaction was like but I was too afraid to look up to see it. I could feel Damon's breath fanning against my flushed skin and then a few moments later felt his smooth, long fingers taking my hand tugging it down lightly before lifting my chin up but my eyes were still closed out of embarrassment.

"Hey...look at me, Bonnie..." I shook my head stubbornly and felt my heart tighten hearing the sadness in his voice. ".._cara,_ please let me see your beautiful eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes I couldn't deny him anything but I still didn't fully look up at him, I felt my heart tug a little it was so weird and new. I don't know why but I felt longing like I needed something...or someone.

"_Mio uccello rossa...bella..." _I blushed more if possible feeling his fingers caressing my cheeks softly. My hands were on his chest and my eyes still looking down as I bit my lip still embarrassed.

"That's really nice, you know?" He said with a soft voice and I finally looked up into his eyes. "You really make it feel so special."

"It is…" I whispered softly still looking into his eyes and the little spark in his eyes seemed to have dulled down more. His eyes were suddenly sad.

_Nice going Bunny! _

_Oi you just shut up!_

_Hmpf._

"I guess I've never made love so…" He shrugged trying not to show this really affected him but I knew him better. I covered one of his hands that were on my cheeks with mine and placed my other one on his caressing his skin softly.

"Dammy...shh." I whispered to him so softly and smiled feeling my heart race slightly when he leaned into my touch. "We are so young! It's natural that you haven't made love yet and it's natural too that you have had sex. I'm the weird one here." I laughed trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"I guess." He shrugged his shoulders one more time but then tilted his head down a little resting his forehead to mine. The different vibes coming off our bodies were so intense I felt my heart tug more and bit my lip stopping myself from gasping out loud at the close proximity of his face. His lips were so close..._Stop it Bonnie!_

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to try it." Damon held my gaze once again and continued caressing my soft skin I didn't know what to say but more importantly how to say it. I opened my mouth to speak but it only came out as a little squeak.

"Yeah, me too." I said blushing for the millionth time again. God, I was somehow confessing to my best friend, Damon to make it precise that I wanted to try it. This was so embarrassing. An awkward silence enveloped the room surrounding us. The first one in… forever?

I wasn't sure if he could feel it or not but tonight something had changed I didn't know what but it had. Luckily the awkwardness didn't last as long as I thought it would, we heard the sound of a car parking and I never thought I'd be so grateful in my entire life.

Oh, thank god for Grams!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Who else is getting frustrated with the sexual tension between the two? I mean I feel like telling them to just jump each other already BUT hehehe i'm evil like that ;) I LOVE YOU GUYS and yes i know y'all love me more! Hmm please do send in some thoughts and suggestions what you think might happen next but don't get too detailed who knows you might be just the psychic or...I might just twist the plot altogether ;P hmm i might put in a little stefan's pov but im working on it! Sorry again for all the delay but i'll make it up to you i promise!

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

_**'**__**He came closer to me, his steps sure. He looked deep into my eyes.**_

_**"Mmm... cara?" He said with a soft voice and smiled that crooked smirk of mine. **_

_**"I love you."**_

_**"I love you too." I sang my heart pounding hard inside my chest ready to burst out at any given second.**_

_**His lips came closer to mine and I leaned in pressing mine to his softly…'**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Teheh yes i know you want to jump me right about now buttttt patience lovely little birdies, more will be up soon if things go well So..REVIEW AWAY it has the power! ;D Oh and do trust me when i say Damon will be planting sweet sexy kisses up your body, oh dang ;)<p>

Okiieee review people!


	12. Is it a nightmare or a dream? Maybe love

**A/N:** Hey there strangers! Sorry I knowww I know, but I have not abandoned this story I never will. Just been travelling a lot gaining experience and what not it's been a hell of a year, I haven't posted in decades and I know you don't want to be reading this shit but again I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews and alerts it means a lot. I'm also thinking of switching to wattpad for convenience but I'm not sure, let me know what you think. But I'll still post the chapters on here for your sakes c: Okay guys I tried making this chap extra longg so enjoy!

...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough I don't own anything maybe the plot but not the amazing characters and yeh, credit goes all to the lovely L.J Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**..**

**Chapter Twelve:** Is it a dream or a nightmare? Maybe it's love…

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

...

...

.

* * *

><p><strong>(Recap..)<strong>

.

"That's really nice, you know?" He said with a soft voice and I finally looked up into his eyes. "You really make it feel so special."

"It is…" I whispered softly still looking into his eyes and the little spark in his eyes seemed to have dulled down more. His eyes were suddenly sad.

_Nice going Bunny! _

_Oi you just shut up!_

_Hmpf._

"I guess I've never made love so…" He shrugged trying not to show this really affected him but I knew him better. I covered one of his hands that were on my cheeks with mine and placed my other one on his caressing his skin softly.

"Dammy...shh." I whispered to him so softly and smiled feeling my heart race slightly when he leaned into my touch. "We are so young! It's natural that you haven't made love yet and it's natural too that you have had sex. I'm the weird one here." I laughed trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"I guess." He shrugged his shoulders one more time but then tilted his head down a little resting his forehead to mine. The different vibes coming off our bodies were so intense I felt my heart tug more and bit my lip stopping myself from gasping out loud at the close proximity of his face. His lips were so close..._Stop it Bonnie!_

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to try it." Damon held my gaze once again and continued caressing my soft skin I didn't know what to say but more importantly how to say it. I opened my mouth to speak but it only came out as a little squeak.

"Yeah, me too." I said blushing for the millionth time again. God, I was somehow confessing to my best friend, Damon to make it precise that I wanted to try it. This was so embarrassing. An awkward silence enveloped the room surrounding us. The first one in… forever?

I wasn't sure if he could feel it or not but tonight something had changed I didn't know what but it had. Luckily the awkwardness didn't last as long as I thought it would, we heard the sound of a car parking and I never thought I'd be so grateful in my entire life.

Oh, thank god for Grams!

…

…..

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

…

….

…..

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

…

…..

…..

.

.

.

I jumped up before either one of us could react and headed straight towards the door. My heart was still pounding hard the reason still unknown but I ignored it and tried concentrating on walking towards the front door without tripping face first.

"Bo-"

"GRAMS, I missed you so much!" I cut Damon off as I opened the door and without thinking jumped on top of grams hugging her tight.

I heard a low growl behind me and froze realising something. Wait a minute, since when did grams start working out? I mean holy shit nice abs-wait a minute...this is _NOT_ my grams...

_And if this isn't grams then who the hell-_

"Bonnie? Uh.." I gasped stepping back quickly with a look of horror on my face blushing different shades of red all at once. I could feel Damon's low growl and I wanted to elbow him but I seriously could not move.

_Aw shit..._

_Way to go McCullough! _

_Yea, shut up!_

I just kept staring not being able to produce any coherent speech but seemed to shake myself out of it as soon as Damon decided to open his mouth.

"What are you doing here, _Mutt_?"

"Damon shut up!" I hissed lowly so that only he could hear and looked at the gorgeous guy in front of me who gulped uncomfortably. "Mut-Uhh Matt! What are you doing here? I mean, hey!" I blabbered stupidly and blushed looking up at him sheepishly.

"Hey Bonnie! Sorry I'll call next time I didn't mean to um..." He looked between me and Damon with a sudden spark of, wait what? _Jealousy_..? Pff men.

"...intrude?" He ended not sure. I felt Damon shaking behind me and frowned. _Asshole! How dare he laugh while I looked like a complete idiot, crap I even nearly called him Mutt!_

"OH! No, no. Sorry I didn't mean it like that, it's alright _Matt_ you can come by anytime you like, but uh is everything okay? Wait! Before you answer that just give me a second..." I turned around glaring coldly at a smirking Damon.

"What?" He looked at me with those innocent eyes and boy oh boy was I about to melt but-_no! Stay focused don't you dare get fooled by those heart breaki- FOCUS!_

"**YOU**!" I poked his chest pushing him inside and kept glaring, "...I'll deal with _you_ later, now stay in! Good boy."

I rolled my eyes at his pout as I closed the door on his face and sighed before turning around suddenly nervous. _Ah crap..._

"Hi" I squeaked softly noticing how close he was to me now and blushed furiously. I felt him lift my chin up and held my breath nervously. He leaned in pressing his lips to my right cheek then slowly doing the same to the other one before chuckling lightly against it.

"Breathe, Bonnie. I'm not going to eat you up...even though you did call me Mutt." He growled lightly making me slightly weak in the knees before chuckling again. I just gasped blushing darker in embarrassment.

"I-I... I'm so sorry! It's just Damon, I was so mad at hi–"

"Hey shh, relax its okay shh..." I was looking up into his eyes and I saw that same spark in his eyes but it vanished just as soon as it came. I felt his gaze soften as he looked back at me, his forehead now rested on mine lightly and his fingers gently caressing my red cheeks. "...you're so gorgeous, Bonnie. I just can't stop thinking about you, it's crazy!"

He chuckled softly shaking his head and pulled back only after pressing his lips to my forehead. He took my hands as I looked at him with my head tilted to the side in curiosity. Damn it! Damon's habits are rubbing off on me!

"Here, you forgot your bracelet in my car the night of our date. I thought I'd return it to you and well it also gave me an excuse to uh come to see you...sorry I don't mean to sound like a creep, shit! I'll just shu-" I giggled at his verbal diarrhoea and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down licking my dry lips slowly looking into his slightly widened eyes with a grin. I thought I heard someone gasp but I didn't pay much attention to it, this was about me and Matt.

"B-Bonnie uhh..." I pressed a finger to his lips which he just kissed with a grin before cupping my face in his hands lifting my chin up slowly. I closed my eyes feeling his breath brushing against my wet lips and tightened my grip on his shirt.

"_**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"What in the fuck?!" Both Matt and I jumped apart in surprise both of us clutching our racing hearts breathing fast. HOLY SHIT! What the hell was that?! It sounded like a cat getting guttered alive, EW!

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out!" I bit my lip glancing up at a worried Matt. We both flinched again at the same gut wrenching scream. _Wait a fucking minute..._

Oh my god!

"_**DAMON!**_" My heart nearly stopped and my vision blurred as I ran inside the house imagining the worst. Damon covered in blood, chopped up, getting attacked by a dog, burni-OH MY GOD!

_Shut up._

_And who in the fuck are you exactly?_

_Bonnie?_

_No...uh that's me you're clearl-_

_INNER VOICE DUMBASS! I am you, you are me blablablah, seriously how dare you forget?!_

_Well sor-ry for killing your b-_

_Yea yeaa you would and shouldn't you be looking for someone?_

_Excuse me?! How fucking rude- OH SHIT DAMON!_

_No shit?_

_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SHUT UP!_

_You should be the one called grams, sheesh uptight much? Loosen it woman all the sexual frus-_

"_**AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"

I was shaken out of my mental debate and noticed I was heading towards the lounge. I could feel Matt right behind me and sighed inside in relief before biting my lip again my train of thoughts now focused on finding my Damon.

"Damon! Where are you?! What happened, where are yo-_DAMON!_" I finally found him and what I saw made my blood run cold. There he stood, DAMON FUCKING SALVATORE with all his sexiness, 5'9'' staring down at a 10cm long hideous thing with a shoe in his hand. If it weren't for the fact I was shit scared of cockroaches I would be laughing my ass off at him...emphasis on 'if'.

"_**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY FUCKING GOD!**_" Damon looked at me as I ran into his arms both of us squealing like it was the end of the world, which seriously it was! We both held onto each other for dear life just screaming our asses off. _Oh my god ew it's big, and disgusting and ew and ew and OH MY GOD GET IT AWAY FROM ME!_

"DAMON KILL IT YOU GIRL!"

"WHAT?! _YOU_ KILL IT YOU GIRL!" He looked at me with wide eyes giving me my shoe. Wait..._MY shoe?!_

"I _AM_ A GIRL YOU IDIOT AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH _MY_ SHOE?! KILL IT WITH YOURS, AGHHHH!"

"AGHHH IT MOVED! IT'LL FUCKING EAT ME ARE YOU CRAZY!? OH MY GOD" Damon and I both gasped for air and we didn't dare move our eyes away from that disgusting creature. I wanted to both laugh and cry as the cockroach decided to crawl closer to Damon's side but I couldn't because that fucking bastard decided to sell me out!

"NO, NO GO BACK! GO TO HER SHE'S TASTIER AGHHH-**ow**!" I gaped at him in disbelief and smacked his arm hard. I heard Matt mutter a little 'oh for fucks sakes little girls' but I was too pissed to care. Damon Salvatore was gonna cop it big time tonight!

"WHAT!? YOU DIRTY BASTARD! NO HE'S TAS-_OH MY GOD MATT_ NO STAY AWAY IT'LL EA-... you killed it?" Wow...

I stared down at the dead looking thing speechless then back up at Matt who rolled his eyes laughing at our expressions. I sneaked up a glance at Damon whose eyes were most likely just as wide as mine at that moment; he was looking back at me not saying anything. Before we both knew it we burst out laughing loudly I didn't realise I was in Damon's arms until I heard a voice clear out behind us. _Crap, Matt!_

"Er...so I think I'll head off now my sister would be worried. Um I guess I'll catch you later Bonnie...you're still up for tomorrow night?" I smiled in awe as he blushed a little looking at me nervously. _Aw! He really thinks I wouldn't go? Crazy guy!_

"Matt..." I smiled walking towards him but stopped short hearing a low growl. I looked up at Damon in confusion but saw him smile at Matt before waving and muttering something about a knife, in the kitchen and I swear to god I heard 'staking a dog' but maybe my mind was just being retarded like usual. I gave him a nod and continued towards Matt walking him to the door in silence.

"Matt wait!" I grabbed his hand as he stepped outside and made him turn around now feeling his eyes on me. "I uh...thank you for that...Damon and I have never been good with er.. roaches" I shuddered as the image of the dead thing I saw only a few minutes ago came into my mind and took a deep breath before smiling up into his eyes. "Thank you."

Matt only smiled with a nod and bent down to kiss my cheek softly but before he could pull away I held onto him breathing a small yes against his lips. He frowned slightly confused and before he could ask me 'what', I leaned up my lips slightly parted and took his bottom lip in between mine kissing him slowly but deep with passion. My fingers threaded into his soft hair giving it a light tug making him moan softly into my mouth. I let go slowly feeling the need to breathe and looked up at a grinning Matt._ Looks like someone won the lottery..._

"Holy shit... now that was just... freaking _wow! _Would it be bad of me to ask for one more?" I giggled softly at his goofy smile and smacked his chest playfully. He yelped holding onto his chest mocking me and I just rolled my eyes at his dramatic act but still giggling none the less.

"Down boy," I giggled some more and winked at him whispering into his ear. "Let's save some for tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes ma'am, as you wish." I rolled my eyes and shook my head laughing at his craziness. "So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow gorgeous, I'll pick you up at the same time, ok?"

"Okay" I blushed letting him peck my lips once more before he ran to his car. I heard a sound of something breaking inside but before I could turn around I heard Matt shout my name.

"Hey Bonnie!?"

"Hey Matt?" I grinned at his cute behaviour and saw him blow me a kiss with a wink before speeding off. Two questions eating me up inside. 1) Does this mean he's my boyfriend? 2) Why did I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach? I mean the kiss was amazing no doubt but it felt so…so wrong? I don't know what it was but most importantly I was expecting the entire fireworks and violins in the background just like in those romance novels I read. I pouted slightly in disappointment and sighed softly at my thoughts watching after the handsome blonde drive off with a blush for a few more minutes until I heard another sound of something breaking.

_I am going to KILL Damon Salvatore tonight. God save him!_

"_**DAMON FUCKING SALVATORE!**_"

.

...

...

...

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_._

_1,2- He is going to get it tonight!_

_1,2, 3... breathe in again, jeez._

_1, 2,3... and breathe out._

I frowned deep in thought, then after taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down I closed the door behind me and started towards the kitchen with clenched fists. I rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen thinking about all the different ways I would kick his ass but when I looked up I couldn't even open my mouth, my mind went blank. The kitchen was a chaos it looked like a pack of hungry wolves had attacked it all I could do was gasp in shock taken back by the messy scene in front of me.

"D-Damon...?" I gasped out blinking twice and felt my heart stop before covering my mouth with my hands in attempt to swallow my scream. He didn't even look up at me when I whispered his name, his eyes were closed, shoulders slumped forward as he stood there in defeat, blood dripping down his hands with pieces of shattered glass scattered out all around him on the floor and even a few from the looks of it still inside his clenched fists. "DAMON what's wrong?!"

Still no response...

_What the hell happened for him to behave like this?_

I tried to call out to him again and after a few minutes I heard the faintest of a whisper.

"...go away." He sighed almost tiredly, it was so soft that I could barely hear it but I did and it made my heart ache. Then suddenly I felt anger.

_How __**dare **__he tell me to just go away? _

I glared at him my heart still aching from the unknown pain but I shoved it aside and walked over to him tugging at his arm carefully so I could take care of his hands and clean his wounds but of course he didn't budge one bit. _Fucking stubborn idiot and he calls me the stubborn one, ME?!_

If he was going to be a bastard about this then I too could be one hell of a bitch! I was fucking Bonnie McCullough and I was NOT going to back down on this one. He wants to be stubborn, I'll show him stubborn.

"No." I narrowed my eyes and turned to grab the newspaper sitting on top of the bench then bent down slowly picking up the bigger shards of glass on the floor before placing them on the newspaper in my other hand. I felt him shift a little next to me and he groaned a little hissing my name out in frustration making me smirk a little inside but I didn't budge as well. _That's right Salvatore, don't mess with me._

"Bon...just leave it I'll clean it up, this is my mess so just go." Something about the way he said that made my chest tighten a little and I felt the little shard of glass in my hand slip slightly cutting into my palm. I bit my lip hard trying not to cry out in pain and ducked my head a little more so he wouldn't be able to see the warm tears running down my face.

I turned to grab the broom to sweep up the rest of the little shards of glass but before I could even take another step forward I was swept up in the air by a pair of strong, muscular arms. I breathed him in instinctively and then heard him gasp knowing he saw my teary face. _Wait for it...wait for it...wai-_

"BONNIE MCCULLOUGH!" I rolled my eyes but flinched a little at the sound of my full name leaving his beautiful lips. I always thought they were beautiful he could get his way with anything he wanted by just opening his mouth and it was amazing well... except for the times when he kissed that skanktherine, that was just wrong. She was dirty and he was just so pure, I never really understood why he ever chose her but one thing even I knew for sure was that she was absolutely gorgeous. I'd never be as perfect as her even if I tried to, never.

"Damon Salvatore? So now you decide to talk to me, huh?" Telling me to shut up he sat me up on the bench top and turned to go grab the first aid kit from the closet but after he returned I just held onto his arm with my good hand making him stop. He now glanced up from the kit looking at me with a worried frown and asked me if I was okay when he saw a single tear now sliding down my cheek which he wiped away with his fingers. _He was more hurt than me but he didn't once think about himself, only me...he was too good to me and here I am being a selfish bitch when I should be asking if HE was okay._

"D?" I asked still holding onto his hand gently as he caressed my cheek softly and saw him nod for me to continue. "C-can you tell me what just happened? Why is glass shattered everywhere?"

"Nothing happened Bonbon, my fingers just slipped and-" I watched the thin blue veins near his eyes and temple pulse out a little as he clenched his teeth every now and then I caught him out knowing he was lying right through his teeth.

"Shh...breathe, okay? Don't lie to me D, I know you better than you know yourself...breathe in slowly and then tell me what's going on in that little head of yours, ye?" I teased him a little in the end poking his chest lightly.

He gave me his signature smirk before shaking his head. I watched as he cleaned out my wound with the damp cloth then lightly applied the antiseptic cream on it before wrapping the bandage around my hand slowly. I could tell something was on his mind but I also knew he'd tell me when he was ready. He smiled slightly once he was done but I only glared in return.

"You stop right there, Damon Salvatore. Good boy." I frowned at him in anger and looked up to find him avoiding my eyes. "Open your hand, D. I mean it, now."

"Bon, just leave it. I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me." I glared at him coldly with my jaw clenched tight, I was about to kill him and he knew it. I took his hands in mine and since I was sitting on top of the kitchen bench I placed his hands palm up on my thighs before taking the clean wet cloth and started cleaning his cuts.

"Fuck you, Damon! Don't care about you? You damn well know me better than that! You know how much you mean to me, how dare you even think about me leaving you in such a state?! It hurts when you shut me out like this D….like I'm no one. L-Like I mean nothing to you…" I didn't have it in me to look up in his eyes so I kept my gaze fixed on his hands now wrapping it up with a bandage. I heard him whisper my name trying to get my attention but I just shook my head ignoring him. He tried to call out for me again but this time his ringtone interrupted him.

'Stupid hoe-by nicki minaj' started playing loudly and I cracked a little smile at my joke.

"What the fu-hello? Oh…hi Kat." Damon gave me a look raising his eyebrow at me but I just rolled my eyes in return and jumped off the counter heading straight to the lounge. I really wasn't in the mood to hear her screechy voice through the speaker, god she got on my nerves. "-tonight?! But I'm at Bonnie's at the mo…Excuse me?! I don't know Kat, NO I FUCKING DON'T! Wait what?! How did yo-hmph okay. NO! What do you even fucking mean. Katherine?! I am not doing anything! Oh so you want to know the truth well then fine, maybe I do! I just don't know, okay? But I do know that I do. Yes I know and yes…I do love…"

I don't know what it was about that sentence but my heart ached. I zoned out his voice not wanting to hear the rest of the sentence and headed upstairs to the first room I could make out with my blurry tearful vision, I wasn't exactly sure whose room I was in but I just couldn't see myself caring at this moment. I grabbed the remote switching the flat screen on loudly not paying attention to what I was watching and sat down on top of the warm bed lifting my feet up on it then wrapped my arms around my legs clutching it to my chest tight, hoping the pain would go away but it just seemed to increase. I rested my forehead on top of my knees and felt my knees dampen finally realising that I was crying but I didn't care. I was confused with my emotions, why was I so upset? What was wrong with me tonight?

Maybe I should take a little nap and sleep it off. It was probably my hormones going crazy, I mean I was bound to be getting my red card at any given moment this week. I laid back down slowly onto the bed thinking about my crazy emotional roller coaster of a day, why I was so upset after Damon's call? Why I hated seeing the look of sorrow and pain in his eyes? Why I blamed myself even when I didn't purposely do anything to him? Why it hurt when he pushed me away? I was just so confused. Blaming my hormones and tiredness I closed my eyes escaping from this horrid nightmare of a day surrendering myself to the blackness only to end up in another nightmare.

Or was it a nightmare?

It felt all too real but even I knew that vampires didn't exist. It was almost like I was flashbacking into a previous lifetime because I knew this place, deep down inside I swear I knew this place. I looked around at the dark surroundings everything was so out of place, it was almost like a tornado had just skimmed passed it but that wasn't what I was worried about. My eyes widened in horror as I just stood there staring at the back of a raven haired man with the infamous bad boy leather jacket, which seemed a little too familiar but getting back to the point he was sucking, like literally _sucking_ as in the vampire type of 'sucking' (you dirty minded people, tst tst) the life out of a poor human boy. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy probably looked at most 18 or 19 and dreaming or not I was a mixture of both angry and scared. Saving the boy would be stupidity seeing as he was already dead I slowly turned around looking for an escape but the snap of a twig exploded through me like a gunfire.

Biting my lip hard I spun around, my eyes and ears both straining but to my surprise and relief there was only darkness and silence. Okay this is not a good sign, usually when this happens in movies something bad happe-..

Fingers touched the back of my neck. Was it possible to have a heart attack in your dream? Holy shit. My heart was pounding so hard but sucking it up I turned around as quickly as I could and typical Bonnie style almost fell. _Almost_ being the keyword. I felt like fainting and screaming at the same time but I was too frightened to move. What if I tried flicking my nose really hard, I mean that shit hurt like a bitch in real life and hopefully I'd wake up from this horrid nightmare. I felt movement in front of me and forgetting about my internal battle I looked up before gasping softly.

When I saw who it was, shock robbed all my senses and my muscles collapsed. I would've ended up in a heap on the ground if he hadn't caught me and held me straight. I was both relieved and freaked out, I mean I know he wouldn't even think about hurting me but the blood on one of his canines was starting to get to me. At times like this I wouldn't even mind seeing spinach stuck in his teeth. What? I'm serious! The blood is just plain cannibal, ew!

"You look frightened," Damon said softly. No shit Sherlock have you seen yourself lately?

Was what I was supposed to say but instead all I could do was shake my head in response, it was almost as if I was possessed but it felt more like déjà vu, which was really starting to freak me out because I would always joke to Damon about being a blood sucker and he would tease me, wait a minute…

Does this mean I'm a witch?

_**Of course NOT you freak, this is just a dream.**_

_**Well, duh tell me something I don't know.**_

_**Maybe you like him, bunny?**_

_**Wait WHAT? NO!**_

_**Denial is the first step to-**_

_**SHUT UP.**_

_**Make me, ha.**_

_**Maybe I will you stu-**_

"Are you frightened of me?" Damon said. He smiled reprovingly, as if we shared a secret which I for one had no clue about. "You don't need to be."

I didn't know what to say I wanted to open my mouth but nothing came out, my thoughts were fogged up and I kept thinking about Katherine, now why in the world would I be thinking of that skanktherine?

"I suppose I should go away," he said, "and not scare you anymore. Is that what you want?" _No. I don't want you to leave me yet, I thought_. I was startled by my own thoughts but I ignored it because right now I was captured by his unfathomable black eyes which were filling the universe and I swear to god I could see stars in them. My insides began to tremble and warmth began spreading throughout my entire body like a bushfire. What was I supposed to say when I couldn't even think straight let alone know what I want?

But before I could come up with a witty response or even push him away his lips touched mine.

"_I love you my redbird.."_ What about Katherine? No this was wrong, then why did it feel so… perfect? Like we were the perfect two?

_**Seriously?**_

_**What now?!**_

…_**you just quoted Perfect two by Auburn. Seriously?**_

_**WHAT! It was the only thing I could think of, geez. 'Sides that songs cute, shut up!**_

_**You just get more retarded by the day, do I even know you?**_

_**Your face!**_

_**Classy bunny, real classy..**_

_**Oh fuck off!**_

_**GLADLY.**_

Now that, that was sorted I had much more important matters on my hands. Literally.

I blushed, was it even legal to blush in dreams? Ugh I wasn't even going to bother with that seeing as everything in this dream seems to be possible. Vampires, seriously? Only I would dream of something completely whacked up like this. Getting back to the point though, literally, my fingers were clutching at his jacket holding him close to me. The warmth inside of me was growing, rushing out every part of me (as wrong as that sounded, yes I know dirty me boo, eh) but in all honesty it was like fireworks exploded inside of me, the sparks trailing from my fingertips to the soles of my feet. A small part of me had always wondered what Damon's lips were like, yeah he's kissed my cheek or whatever else before and yes this was a dream but it felt so real. His lips were so cool, like silk but everything else was just so warm.

I knew this was wrong but I felt so fearless, so protected. I've always felt safe with Damon but this was different, I wasn't afraid, I could let go and float. Sweetness rushed through me…

"_...Bonnie…."_

No, no words just kissing. Shut up.

"…_I'm going to kill him for touching her. Fucking bastard….dick…stupid mutt…..BON WAKE UP!" _I felt someone shaking the living crap out of me and I opened my eyes slowly confused before screaming loudly.

"Whoa, hey it's me Damon, red. Shh I'm here it's going to be okay now…Bon, shh don't cry.." I touched my face with my trembling fingers realising that I was in fact crying. What the hell is wrong with me? "shh my cara…"

I closed my eyes tight feeling my heart flutter at the term of endearment he only used for me on rare occasions.

_**Aw bunny is in luuuurve!**_

_**What?!**_

_**L.O.V.E. I love you and you love m-**_

_**Seriously? Hi5? OH my god.**_

_**WHAT! Hi5 is awesuuurrme hehehe**_

_**Are you on crack and would you STOP adding then dragging the 'uuurr' in every freaking word? You're starting to sound like slutherine. *shudders***_

_**I DO NOT YOU-...ugh anyway point is bunny, you're in luuurvve with your best friend whether you like it or not. Don't even think about saying no. Just think about it…**_

_**I…**_

_**And my job here my friends is done, adios bitchachos!**_

I mentally rolled my eyes flipping my conscience the bird and as much as it killed my pride I did in fact think about it. Do I like him? No… No he's my friend jeez what's wrong with me?! Why am I even thinking about this? Damon is just a friend. Just a friend… not food. Heh

_**Seriously? Nemo? Seriouslyyy?!**_

_**Oh my fuck leave me alone! I thought you were gone?**_

_**You're over thinking again, idiot. Now stop being an idiot, stop thinking and do. You love him, duh.**_

_**I DO NOT! **_

_**YES YOU D-**_

_**Lalala**_

_**BUT YOU D-**_

_**Lalalalaa**_

_**UGH FI-**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalaaaaa**_

Just a friend, just a friend, just a male friend who is incredibly gorgeous, a friend who I deeply care about, who is taken and who I kissed. I kissed my best friend in my dream. _Holy shit..._

_Geez I can't even sleep in peace without it turning into a living nightmare!_

….

…..

….

…

…

…..

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ugh who else just wants to slap her in the face and shake the shit out of her? I'm seriously tempted but then again I love torturing you guys even more. Heh. Did any of you notice the beginning of the dream being from a bamon scene in nightfall? hehe Anyways, I don't want them to get get together together in a few chaps I still want them to figure all their shit out, I mean they'll be getting closer a lot closer…. Ugh idk and who knows maybe I'll add in a few deaths or sex scenes….. or little hot sexually frustrating situations that'd you'd probably want to kill me for. Who knowsssss? I know ;) Joking I don't even know what I'm doing D: Don't hate just love, and all the love can be reviewed to me then Dameyboo will review you all hot, sweaty and naked tonight c;

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter:<span>

**_"Seriously I don't know what to do, that dream/nightmare has turned me into a god damn mess…Caro? Are you even listening? Stop smiling at Stefan like the joker it's seriously creepy and this is serious, CARO!" I stopped my pacing and with my hands folded against my chest like a two year old not getting a cookie I glared at the two of them but they weren't even looking at me. Instead their eyes were fixated at the wall with a worried look behind me or at least what I thought was the wall. "Oh real funny guys, you find the wall more important than what your best friend has to sa-"_**

**_"What about this best friend, Bonnie? Is he not important to you any more, huh?"_**

**_Oh shit…_**

**_I shot daggers at both the dumb blondes who only smiled sheepishly back and turned around slowly feeling my heart palpitate as the colour drained from my face. I hope to the heavens he didn't hear everything, I swear I'll even volunteer to attend the karaoke night with grams at the aged care next week! Please god you cannot be this cruel to me…_**

**_"Oh you're safe from the Karaoke night at Emily's next week, McCullough because I did in fact hear every single thing. Now are you going to spill or am I going to have to make you?" His lips formed into a dangerous smirk when I gulped looked up into his dark eyes suddenly feeling nervous and scared._**

**_Oh fuck…_**

.

.

* * *

><p>Too much? Or not enough? ;) Well I'll leave it to that and you know the drill, like, review oh and ps. I'm most likely going to make chapter 14 or 15 from Damons POV!<p>

K people review awayyyy! xox


	13. Naughty little bird, what have you done?

**A/N:** Hey you sexy readers! No I haven't died yet, sorry for the delay I've been going through a lot of shit. I've got depression and anxiety so I've been trying to fix myself up a bit these past few months. Anyways I won't waste any more of your precious time, read away and don't forget to review and let me know how I'm going with the story, whether you like it or not and believe me your reviews really help me figure out what to do next with this story, so pleaseeee review! Okay goo xD

...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough I don't own anything maybe the plot (and a few more cuties to be plot crashing further on in the future c; ) but sadly not the main amazing characters and yeh, credit goes all to the lovely L.J Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**..**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Naughty little bird, grew some magical balls and defeated the evil dameybear!

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

...

...

.

* * *

><p><strong>(Recap..)<strong>

.

I mentally rolled my eyes flipping my conscience the bird and as much as it killed my pride I did in fact think about it. Do I like him? No… No he's my friend jeez what's wrong with me?! Why am I even thinking about this? Damon is just a friend. Just a friend… not food. Heh

_**Seriously? Nemo? Seriouslyyy?!**_

_**Oh my fuck leave me alone! I thought you were gone?**_

_**You're over thinking again, idiot. Now stop being an idiot, stop thinking and do. You love him, duh.**_

_**I DO NOT! **_

_**YES YOU D-**_

_**Lalala**_

_**BUT YOU D-**_

_**Lalalalaa**_

_**UGH FI-**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalaaaaa**_

Just a friend, just a friend, just a male friend who is incredibly gorgeous, a friend who I deeply care about, who is taken and who I kissed. I kissed my best friend in my dream. _Holy shit..._

_Geez I can't even sleep in peace without it turning into a living nightmare!_

…

…..

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

…

….

…..

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

…

…..

…..

.

.

.

I groaned croakily sleep still evident in my voice, adjusting my eyes to the light beaming out from the open blinds and flushed slightly in embarrassment as my eyes fluttered open looking into a pair of icy blue eyes watching me with concern. I sat up trying to lean back against the headboard of the bed only to be pulled in closer towards the gorgeous boy sitting beside me. Shit I've seriously got to stop with the inappropriate thoughts about my best friend, it's honestly wrong.

_Bullshit bunny, you enjoy it sooooo much just admi-_

_YOU keep it shut NOW._

_Hmph._

I took a few calming deep breaths aware of Damon's fingers stroking my back slowly in comfort, he placed a small kiss to the side of my head and held me close to him knowing I'd calm down completely by these little gestures. I smiled slightly a warmth filling deep inside me knowing how my best friend truly knew me inside out. Looking into someone's eyes could be a dead giveaway to their emotions but even without the eye contact Damon knew what I wanted. It's just how we were, we always knew what the other needed whether it was comfort or going on crazy adventures but no matter what happened we'd do anything to keep the other smiling even when we were mad at each other. That's just how we were, Damon and I.

"Bon?"

It was a quiet whisper one I would've missed if I wasn't in his arms but I didn't, as much as I wish I had. His voice was filled with so many different emotions I didn't know what to say and I sure as hell wasn't just about to blurt out my crazy as fuck nightmare to him. I mean the last night was evident enough that he had more than a lot on his mind and the last thing I wanted was for our friendship to be awkward thanks to my selfish wants.

I tried not to think about it and got up heading towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. Keeping myself busy but I just couldn't stop thinking. I brushed my tongue hating the taste of morning breath before rinsing my mouth and splashed my face with warm water. I gently wiped my face dry before heading back out into Damon's room with one thought playing in my mind.

Even if I did like him, he already had a girlfriend that he…loved.

My heart ached slightly as the realisation suddenly hit me like a bucket of ice water. I literally cringed remembering Damon's conversation with his girlfriend last night and bit my lip, stopping myself from whimpering out loud. Damon had never shared the L-word with Katherine before even though I knew it was far long coming but I never thought how much it would really affect me.

_No shut up Bonnie, you should be happy for him not get upset he's your best friend for Christ's sake what the fu-_

_Oh my god mother Teresa, you are giving me a fucking migraine! Remove the stick from your behind and relax a bit, okay?_

_What the hell?!_

_ . I know how we feel, we love him. Don't argue with me, I'm always right and you know it._

_I just have a stupid crush on him, I mean who wouldn't have you seen him? Besides knowing won't change the fact he loves her, I just need to get over it and be a supportive friend._

_You are so stubborn ugh! Just talk to Caroline, she'll get through to your thick skull._

_HEY!_

_We're passed greetings, bunny._

_Bitch._

_I know you are, so-_

_DON' .DARE._

_-gulps and hides-_

_.._

"…bonbon?"

I made my way to the bed again whispering an apology for zoning out on him but still kept quiet as I turned my body to the side, facing him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders burying my face into his neck just inhaling his scent calming myself down trying to forget about my previous thoughts.

"Red…You do realise that this little cure of calming yourself down is kinda, sorta, slightly, possibly creepy?" He flashed me his infamous cocky grin and winked as I rolled my eyes. "I mean hell I know a guy as good looking as me smells sexy as fuck but woman control your horm-OW!"

"D, shut your hole my ears are bleeding from all the shit that's coming out of your mouth just be glad you're useful for something, prettyboy." I smirked hiding my face into his chest now giggling softly as he growled into my ear which for some reason sent a light shiver down my back. Is it me or is it cold in here?

_More like hawwwt, bunny!_

_Ughh no, not you again…didn't I tell you to go away? _

_Ugh yes and pfft no one orders me around bunny, now shush and let's get back to the point. Damey is starting to get to you and you know it!_

…_getting to me how exactly?_

…_.._

_Oh so now you decide to ignore me?!_

_I'm honestly ashamed of myself, how can a sexy genius like me, myself and I be your conscience?_

_HEY!_

_How many times do I have to tell you we're passed greetings bunny, geeez. _

_I feel like hitting my head constantly against a brick wall would be more reasonable than listening to your wonderful thoughts but I know I'd only be insulting myself, sigh…_

_OUCH! EXCU-_

"BONNNNNIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE" I jumped slightly in the idiot's arms as he kept yelling my name in my ear.

"WHAT?! GAH FUCK Damon quit shaking me I'm paying attention to you now, geez!" I looked up with an annoyed frown and being the dick he was he just grinned at me cheekily and continued with his shaking.

"DAMON SALVATORE QUIT SHAKING ME YOU IDIOT I AM NOT A PLAY TOY, STOP!" But of course he had a reply to everything.

"Oh baby bird if only you vibrated-OUCH WOMAN!"

"Ugh Damon you pervert, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I pulled out of his embrace and jumped on top of him smacking his chest with a frown on my face trying to look angry but my giggle gave me away.

"OW BONBON! Ah shit woman okay relax!"

I could feel his body shaking underneath me and pouted looking down at him with narrowed eyes. Although my anger didn't seem to be able to stay for too long. My eyes softened and my lips twitched slightly curving up into a warm smile as my heart tugged inside my chest at the site in front of me. Damon was leaning back against the headboard with his eyes closed and his lips stretched out into the most beautiful grin I'd ever seen. It was truly genuine.

My fingers with a mind of their own started caressing Damon's satin skin softly, tracing the curve of his perfect jawline from his chin up to his earlobe. A soft sigh left his perfect lips and I began caressing his cheeks. I was so lost in my own little world that I didn't realise my fingers had found their way to Damon's lips, my index finger traced the outline of his slightly pink lips until I felt warm moist lips wrap around my index finger and if that wasn't embarrassing enough then my not so little startled gasp/moan definitely made up for it. Fuck my life…

"Bon…"

I squeaked in response as my face flushed crimson in embarrassment. I muttered out a soft excuse about hearing someone knocking on the door but before I could get off the bed he had flipped us both over. My heart pounded violently in my chest as I watched him leaning down closer to me, instinctively I closed my eyes. The wait was torturing my pounding heart but I think it stopped for a second when I felt his breath brush against my lips I could hear his breathing deepen slightly and I could feel the tip of his nose rubbing against mine. I waited for what seemed like forever and then I felt his lips on my cheek. His cool fingers caressed the skin over my collarbone making me clench my jaw and then I felt him kissing my shoulder softly and before I could react the bastard poked my sides. What the fuck.

I didn't know how to feel I was both disappointed and thankful that he didn't kiss me but most of all curious. Would he have really kissed me?

_Of course he wouldn't kiss you, you idiot he has a girlfriend._

_Ohhh gurlfrand he would have done more than kissing if you had kept your damn eyes open!_

_Oh shut up._

_Fine but don't come running back crying, oh wait you will, ahah!_

_Bitch._

_I know you are so-_

_FUCK OFF._

Slightly pissed off now I opened my eyes with a frown to only find myself looking deep into his crystal blue orbs. His gaze was so intense that I couldn't turn away from it. My heart jumped from all the intense emotions his eyes expressed and swallowed the knot in my throat as I saw disappoint and regret in his eyes. I snapped out of his hypnotising stare and turned to my side and away from him. My eyes watered slightly but I bit my lip breathing from my nose slowly in attempt to control my out of control emotions. Was I really that bad, that he would regret nearly kissing me?

"Bon?" He tugged on my shoulder to turn me around but I didn't budge. "Cara, what's wrong?"

Seriously?

Was he that oblivious to my feelings?

"Don't call me that and don't poke me again!" I was surprised when he didn't say anything but I was too numb to care now. Although after about 2 minutes he just couldn't stand my silent treatment. "AGH . .NOW!" Lifting me up like I weighed absolutely nothing he pulled me close to him, my face now pressed against his chest tightly and he just kept holding me until I stopped struggling against him. Hmph.

"I'm sorry my baby bird, please don't be mad at me…I hate it when you get mad at me, I'm really sorry I won't do it again, I promise?" I didn't say anything and let him suffer more. "Cara, mi dispiace! I'm an asshole I know, please talk to me…Bonnie it's been 5 minutes now, quit torturing me and forgive me I'm sorry woman!" I cracked a small smile and nodded whispering 'okay'. We lay there for a while and I cuddled up properly into his chest now stroking his arms slowly. His hold on me tightened more but not enough to hurt me. He'd never hurt me intentionally that I knew for sure.

_What about before, huh?_

I closed my eyes trying to forget about what happened a few minutes ago and let myself enjoy the moment as he played with my hair running his fingers through it lightly.

"Red?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah, hun?"

After a few minutes of hesitation he asked me the one question I was still trying to figure out myself actually, no. Deep down I knew the answer all along, I guess I just never let myself really want to believe it but now I just didn't have the strength to deny it anymore. I smiled sadly to myself, thinking about the heart I was going to break tonight.

"Do you really like Mutt? ...Bonnie?" I hadn't realized I sat there not saying anything until he squeezed my shoulder gently. Even though I knew the answer to this I couldn't help but feel slightly taken off guard but what made the situation even more difficult was that I didn't know how to answer him without blurting out something outrageously stupid like, 'Oh you know I dreamt of you last night and we shared a passionate kiss but wait there's more, I've got this crazy crush on you'. Yeah…no.

"It's Matt…his name is Matt, D. When are you going to learn?"

I tried lightening up the atmosphere a little but I could feel his eyes on me and suddenly I felt like an open book. I bit my lip trying to keep my emotions neutral but when I looked up into his eyes I knew he knew. Call me crazy but somehow I had a feeling he knew how I felt, whatever it was I felt… about him. I held my breath feeling my cheeks blush a light shade of pink and kept my gaze locked with his.

His eyes held so many emotions it was full of curiousness and hope. Hope? Noticing my eyes on him that little flicker of hope turned into a mixture of emotions… hurt, pain, anger, longing, emptiness and defeat. I whispered a really quiet 'no' before sitting up and leaning back against the headboard with my heart aching in so much pain making me whimper. I held his face in my palms pressing my forehead to his letting my thumbs caress the skin under his bottom eyelids gently. We didn't talk, we didn't need to talk our eyes did all the talking. I didn't dare break my eyes away from his and smiled watching that defeat turn into a little flicker of hope once again and then noticed his eyes darken in determination. What is this boy thinking about? I would do anything to read his mind right now but instead of asking him I let it go knowing quite well he would tell me at the right time, when he was ready.

We were in our own little world when I felt something vibrate. Damon seemed to just realize a few seconds later and his eyes if possible turned darker in anger. Who could possibly be calling to make him react like that? I pulled away so he could answer the phone keeping my hand on his shoulder tracing circles on his skin calming him down but Damon being Damon didn't have any of it and pulled me right back into his arms holding me tightly showing no sign of letting me go.

"D, let me go and answer the damn phone, you big goof!" I giggled only before smacking his arm lightly to which he dramatically feigned hurt. He shook his head and I rolled my eyes as I went for his phone picking it up before he could react. "Hello? The almighty egoistic and very arrogant, Salvatore's phone! How may I hel-"

"_McCullough? What the fuck do you think you're doing with my boyfriend's phone you little whore?! You fucking ruined it all you filthy little witch! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! He is mine, only mine. Do you hear me you bitch! I don't know how you've managed to put him under a spell but you better watch out you little slu-"_

Damon snatched the phone out of my hands as I gasped quietly in pure shock and little bit of hurt. What the hell did I do?

I looked up at my best friend in confusion only to be greeted with furious eyes. I flinched slightly attempting to get off the bed but he just held my hand entwining our fingers together giving it a little squeeze. I looked up at him under my lashes nervously and watched his eyes soften for the hundredth time tonight. I raised my eyebrow and in response he shook his head whispering me to stay. I huffed annoyed and flipped his phone the bird which was now pressed up against his ear making the side of his lips twitch up into a dangerous smirk. Uh oh somebody in big, big trouble!

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing exactly? Don't you fucking dare call her a whore, if you want to point fingers at someone point it right at yourself you little sneaky bitch…don't think I didn't see you with Tyler 2 years ago. I am not a fucking blind idiot Kat. I FUCKING EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU LAST NIGHT! What the fuck do you mean you don't remember? You seemed to be very fine with it, so why the hell did you do that? Who the fuck gave you the right to yell at MY best friend. You know what? GO FUCK YOURSELF because I have nothing else left to say. I already explained that to you before Katherina and I have no interest in repeating myself, yea whatever bite me. Have a shit day Kat. WHAT?! You really think I'm going to tell you I love you after that? What's wrong with you? I already told you that I've never….you know what never mind. Bye!"

I looked up at him in shock and a bit of concern. Shock because 1) whoa when did he find out about Kat and Ty. 2) Since when did Damon talk to Katherine like that? He's always so calm and sweet towards her. Yeah he could be a little sarcastic and arrogant but that was in Damon's nature he just couldn't help it although what happened just then was completely out of character even for him. I'm not saying I'm complaining because hell that manipulative cow deserved what she got.

_Stop being such a bitch Bonnie! She wasn't always mean to you and you know it._

_Hah that phone call could have fooled me._

Okay, maybe I was being slightly nasty but that nice Katherine died 2 years ago after she got back from Paris. I don't know what the fuck had gone down when she was gone and what she had against me but her first day back was something I would never forget…

.

.

...Flashback (start)….

_**We were all gathering up at D's house just before heading to the welcome back party at Mystic grill. I was downstairs watching Tom and Jerry with Damon when the doorbell rang. Damon got up to open the door only to have his phone ring at the same time. I laughed telling him I'd get the door and he kissed my forehead with a thankful smile. With a sigh I walked towards the door but as I started to get closer to it I heard two voices panting softly I quickly open the door to find Katherina kissing Tyler full on the lips. **_

_**I had never been so angry but before I could say a word I watched Tyler pushing Katherine off wiping his mouth. **_

"_**What the hell Katie?!"**_

"_**Oops…?" I had never seen Katherine like that before and it made me gasp in shock. I narrowed my eyes ready to slap her across the face but a voice behind me made me stop. **_

"_**Oh hey Kat, how was the trip? I bet you missed my handsome face."**_

"_**Baby! I missed you so much, you have **__no__** idea," she paused looking at me smugly with a smirk giving me a wink. "The trip was ahmazing! Eeek I have so much to tell you Dameybear hehe"**_

_**I opened my mouth ready to tell Damon what was going on but Ty chose that moment to kiss me senseless. I was so into the kiss I forgot about everything else until Damon decided to cough loudly. I blushed lightly looking up at him in embarrassment only to find him glaring at Tyler with an annoyed look on his face. Tyler just winked back at him smugly making him more irritated. I rolled my eyes dragging Ty into the house telling the other two we'd meet them at the car. D hesitated but Slutherine managed to drag him away not before giving me an evil smirk. I glared at her ready to leap over Ty and attack her but Ty pulled me back making me even angrier.**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK TYLER?! Why would you stop me from telling D about that cheating skank?!" I was so furious I nearly punched Ty midsentence. **_

"_**Bons think about it, if you tell Damon he'll just yell at you for accusing her girlfriend and blame me. But we both know I didn't do anything she initiated the filthy kiss and I pushed her away, wait don't 'but' me yet. I know he's your best friend but sometimes being with someone and having strong feelings for them blinds you from their bad personality. Do you understand what I'm saying bebs?"**_

_**I sort of understood what he was saying but it was still wrong and I seriously was getting a bad vibe about Ty's entire speech something was not adding up and I was determined to figure it out. I promised myself I would tell D later on if I ever saw her doing something like that ever again but for now I guess I'd leave it. I didn't want to ruin Damon's happy mood and with that thought in mind I nodded up at Ty grabbing his hand walking towards the awaiting car. **_

…_End of Flashback__**…**_

…_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I'm sure she didn't mean to say all that Bon, she has no reason to hate you. Something does not feel right…"

_That makes the two of us._

I frowned as I watched Damon get up cursing loudly in anger before pacing back and forth across his room. He kept going on about how "Kat" wouldn't ever say something like that and how something was wrong. I know it wasn't his fault and he didn't know about her true nature, and yes, it was probably a little childish of me but I felt really fucking upset. Instead of asking if I was okay, he was trying to justify his slutty girlfriend's actions. Hell I know I was being overdramatic, he even yelled at her over the phone, I shouldn't be so girly about this and besides I'm just his friend, of course he'd believe her over me. I felt stupid not knowing what to think because even though I know for a fact her accusations were untrue although what she said to me over the phone was really starting to bug me…

"B?"

Was I really a home wrecking whore?

I know I've had a crush on Damon for a very long time but I literally only just started accepting that fact a few hours ago and besides I had never even thought about making a move on Damon. Hell I still wouldn't do anything knowing he's in a relationship. She was wrong, I was not a home wrecking whore but I was also not ever going to be the reason to break anyone's happiness. Not now, not ever. Even if I hated that bitch to bits I knew what Damon's feelings were towards her and for me his feelings came first before anyone, whether I liked them or not.

"Bon?"

But wait. He said he saw her with Ty that night then how can he…

"You s-saw them that night? You saw them…" I looked up at him and his face went blank. That's all I needed. "You…" Still love her.

I didn't know whether to feel relieved, upset or angry. If he knew then why didn't he think to tell me?

_Did you tell him?_

_No…but I didn't want to ruin his mood. He was happy didn't you see him that day?_

_That's still a pathetic excuse, so don't accuse him for not telling you!_

_Yeah but…_

"Bonnie?"

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I glared up at him in return.

"What?!"

His eyes widened in surprise at my bitchy tone and opened his mouth to say something but once again his phone cut him off midsentence. "I'm a barbie girl" started playing from his phone and I watched him in amusement as his facial expressions darkened. Now he is in big trouble, ha.

"Blondie how many times have I told you and the redhead NOT to touch my ph-"

He grunted rolling his eyes and hung up on a very angry Caroline. Oh he is in big, big trouble…

"You do realise you're going to regret hanging up on her, right?" He winced and scratched the back of his head before looking at me with a cocky smirk and rolled his eyes in a way that clearly meant "i-don't-give-a-flying-fuck", pfft rude.

"Oo I'm shaking in fear from blonde barbie, please I can handle her and besides I always have my ultimate weapon to use against her, after all I am known for playing dirty."

"D, for once stop referring to your male genitals you sicko!"

"My, my B you dirty little pervert you. For your information I was only referring to the wet dream horny blonde was having about my little saint Stefan the other day but baby if I knew how much you wanted to talk about my stallion over here I would hav-Oh hey grams!"

I covered my face which at the moment was as red as my hair and groaned out loud in embarrassment before turning my head to where my grams was standing staring at both of us with a knowing smile. What the hell was it with everyone with that damn knowing look?! First Caroline then Stefan and now Grams. Ugh weird family.

"Bonnie, dear. Are you alright over there?" I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, grams. Did you need any help with anything?"

"No, no my child just wondering if you two were ready to come down for breakfast…well lunch to be precise. I did try to wake the two of you up before but you were both so sound asleep it was too cute and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up. Anyhow, everything is prepared so just come down when you two are ready. Damon, I've made your favourite pancakes with nutella syrup and strawb-oh no you don't!"

Grams didn't even get to finish the entire sentence and Damon was already trying to rush out the door like a blood thirsty vampire but grams expecting this reaction stopped a very pouty Damon by the ear just before he could get away and pushed him towards the ensuite. With a defeated shrug knowing he had no choice but to obey grams' instruction he headed towards the bathroom to get fresh. As weird as it all sounds but my grams had a little rule in the house that after getting up in the morning we should always brush our teeth and before leaving the house have a shower, I have no clue why but it's one of those 'just because' things you have to follow. I find it so ridiculous how people follow all these beliefs and rules then when you ask the reason why you follow it or what it means the answer would always be a 'oh you just have to' or 'because it's what our family has been following so don't question me young lady'. Hell I could probably start a new trend of having baths in chocolate water saying it's what we do and pass it down to the next generation most likely getting away with it, okay maybe the chocolate bath was too far BUT STILL! Ah well, I was beyond caring as long as it didn't get in the way of my beliefs/morals and didn't hurt others I was fine with it.

"Bonnie dear are you coming down or just going to stand there gawking at the wall?" But before I could respond the idiot in the bathroom beat me to it.

"Oh don't worry too much grams I think she hit her head while she was trying to get out of bed, she's been staring at that wall quite a lot this morning. Who knew our little Bons has a wall fetish, kinky-OUCH! GRAMS BONNIE IS BULLYING ME!" I threw the first thing I could find near me which happened to be his drink bottle and glared at him.

"Shut up you asshole!"

"Grams Bonnie is swearing!"

"Bonnie language!"

"But grams it's the truth he is a dirty ass and it makes sense, he hasn't even showered yet EW PIG!"

"BONNIE!"

"Sorry grams, I'm coming…" I hmphed in anger and followed behind grams sticking my tongue out at Damon as he snickered at me but then only ended up glaring when he saw me rub my tummy with an evil smirk. "Have fun in the shower you loser while I enjoy those heavenly pancakes mmm."

"GRAMS!"

"Boy shut your mouth and go shower. Bonnie keep your comments to yourself and get downstairs right now, young lady. For gods sakes it's like I'm living with two whiny toddlers, heck they'd probably get along far better than the both of you!" She sighed and shook her head as we continued walking down the stairs.

"Sorry grams" we both said in unison. Today was going to be one hell of a long day. _Sigh…_

…..

…

.

.

.

.

After a very eventful lunch grams headed outside to work on her garden leaving Damon and I to clean up the entire mess we created. I rather not get into what happened an hour ago but all I will say is that Damon is a selfish pig that does not know how to share food and thanks to this lovely trait of his instead of eating the little amount of food that was left like normal people we ended up wearing it on our faces. I sighed softly and concentrated on cleaning the table wiping it down as clean as possible not wanting to get into any more trouble by grams while Damon on the other hand was washing the dishes.

It was so peacefully quiet but I knew it wasn't going to last for long.

"Bonnnnnn?" I sighed softly and ignored him.

"Red?"

"Babybird?"

I tried to ignore him, I really did but my patience kind of snapped when he started spraying water into my hair.

"DAMON SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND CLEAN GODDAMMIT! I SWEAR TO GOD IF GRAMS COMES IN AGAIN I WILL WRING YOUR NECK AND KNEE YOU IN THE BALLS!"

"But BB I've finished washing and you're ignoring me. You know how much it hurts my feelings when you ignore me…" I rolled my eyes taking a deep breath to calm myself down because god help him I was gonna kick his ass. I looked up to find him pouting innocently at me and glared at him throwing the washcloth I was using a few minutes ago at his face.

"I don't care Damon, it's your own fault I'm going to go see Stef and Caro because you're annoying and… you're face and…and I don't like you so bye!"

_Nice comeback idiot it didn't even make any sense, stupid bunny!_

_Did too now shut up._

I walked up the stairs heading into my room all the while texting Caroline letting her know that I'd be over soon to tell her about my dream involving someone very interesting. I was instantly hit with a reply back not even 2 seconds later and snorted in amusement. Only that girl would make a fuss about something like this I shook my head and told her to be patient and wait until I get there before throwing my phone onto my bed. I went to my closet taking a white lace top out along with a cute red, blue and white patterned skirt (link to outfit on my profile) and spread it across my bed. I turned around walking towards the open door to close it so I could change but before I could even blink I was pressed back up against the door.

"…you hurt my feelings little red…" I gasped in surprise feeling his breath brush against my neck but that's not all. Damon's fingers gripped my hips tightly but not enough to hurt me and pressed a lingering kiss to the skin right below my earlobe making my heart race wildly.

"..i-i.. uh w-what….s-sorry? "

He just looked at me with that smirk. _Oh shit, you are in big BIG trouble now bunny…_

I just bit my lip looking down to avoid his intense gaze.

"I said you hurt my feelings _cara_, why don't you like me?" I gasped feeling his lips trail kisses down my neck tenderly.

_Oh my…_

"D-Damon….i was just kidding you ass, what are…" He bit down on my neck making me want to moan out loud but I clenched my jaw tightly not letting a single sound escape my lips. He wants to start this then two can play at this game.

My heart was beating so rapidly but ignoring it I slipped my fingers up into his shirt, feeling his tight muscles before sliding it slowly up his back. Adrenaline kicked in giving me a new boost of strength and with that I looked up into his eyes as haughtily as possible trying to seduce him with my, I don't know bed eyes? Ha!

I scraped my nails down his skin, slightly digging into his back and to my surprise it worked because the womaniser let out a low groan. I smirked.

Score. 1 all.

Don't get me wrong I wasn't a frigid or anything but with my new found feelings towards this moron kinda took me off guard when he did what he did. Although I was quick to remember that at the end of the day this was still the same Damon, my pain in the ass best friend and I was Bonnie McCullough, his best friend. The biggest pain in _his_ ass and no stupid crush was going to change this title.

He looked up at me with dark eyes and I bit my lip trying not to let my nervousness show. He stepped in closer towards me but before he could register what was going on I pushed him back out of the room and slammed the door shut on his face, locking it quickly.

I blinked.

_Holy shit…did I just magically grow a set of balls? _

"YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BIRD!" He growled pounding on my door twice before whisper/yelling loud enough so only I could hear him, "you have no idea what you've just started, _cara_..."

A shiver ran down my spineand I took a deep shaky breath before smirking at the door.

"Don't be a sore loser, D. We both know I just won and I will always win. Awe I bet your ego is as small as your, my little pony down there right now. Poor Dameybear…"I said in my most girly and pouty voice ever before scoffing out, "Eh you'll get over it soon enough, relax!"

I rolled my eyes listening to him growl and stuck my tongue out at the door knowing he couldn't see me.

"Very funny, B. I'll get you back when you least expect it and you're going to beg me to stop. I promise you that you naughty bird…"

I blushed slightly and yelled shut up through the door childishly before stomping all the way into my bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready.

When I was done I headed downstairs where I found Damon talking to grams. They both looked up one giving me a warm smile and the other a scowl, guess who's who?

I made my way towards them planting a small kiss on grams cheek returning a small smile then turned to my best friend. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's hit the road," He also bent down to kiss grams' cheek and then took my hand in his taking us both out to his car.

"I'll see you when we get back from Caro's! Bye grams!" I blew her a kiss as she waved bye to us before yelling at Damon.

"Behave and drive safely, young man!"

"Will do, sexy don't miss me too much!" He winked back at her as we both got into the car watching grams heading inside shaking her head. I giggled then turned to the joker himself who was now in fact watching me with an amused smirk. I jumped a little and blushed with a little pout.

"What are you laughing at McCullough?"

"Just drive you idiot."

…..

…

…

..

..

…..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe okay this chapter was a tad long, but dammit it was fun writing it. Mostly when I was writing Bonnie's thoughts hehe okay hmmm so who liked this chapter? I swear the Slutherine drama will sorta kinda maybe end soon, yes my updates are slow but please bear with me! Thinking of adding more Saint Stefan and Caroline, what do you guys think? Aghh I know you guys want me to kill Kat but you'll see what happens SOON! Mutt will be making an appearance in the next chapter…..him and Bonnie have a date! I bet you've forgotten ;) Oh and forgive me a little, I know my writing style has changed a lot, Bonnie is a lot more cheeky in this fanfic but remember she is a bit of a cheeky/stubborn one in the books as well. I have nothing against the tv show bonnie she's awesome too but the book Bonnie will always be closer to my heart c: OHHHHHHH and I know this is delayed BUT I've put up the cast of this story on my profile sooo if you wanna check it out, feel free c;

Next Chapter:

SORRY PEOPLE NO SPOILERS THIS TIME! I accidentally gave the chapter 14 spoilers in the A/N of chapter 12, soooo if you want a refresh go back and read it but if you don't want to spoil the next chapter by knowing a little bit about what happens, DON'T read it c:

Ps. Should I do chap 15 from Damey's POV or no? LET ME KNOW! (press the magical review button down below) !

.

.

K people review awayyyy! xox


	14. Don't play with fire, Damey!

**A/N:** Massive apology note in the A/N at the end I'll be explaining more about the direction of the story and some other things there. Please do read it it'll help you understand the story a little more. My minds a messed up place so I don't even know where I pull out half the shit. ANYWAYS I've wasted enough of your precious times. For those of my followers who kept asking for updates, I wouldn't have remembered to upload this if it wasn't for y'all. So here you go ;)

...

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough I don't own anything but the plot, credit goes all to the lovely L.J Smith. Thank you for creating the sexy Damon Salvatore. Just can't thank you enough, sigh…

**...**

**...**

**..**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Don't play with fire, Dameybear!

… . ...

…

. . .

…

… . ..

...

...

.

**(Recap..)**

.

I made my way towards them planting a small kiss on grams cheek returning a small smile then turned to my best friend. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's hit the road," He also bent down to kiss grams' cheek and then took my hand in his taking us both out to his car.

"I'll see you when we get back from Caro's! Bye grams!" I blew her a kiss as she waved bye to us before yelling at Damon.

"Behave and drive safely, young man!"

"Will do, sexy don't miss me too much!" He winked back at her as we both got into the car watching grams heading inside shaking her head. I giggled then turned to the joker himself who was now in fact watching me with an amused smirk. I jumped a little and blushed with a little pout.

"What are you laughing at McCullough?"

"Just drive you idiot."

.

.  
>.<p>

…

…..

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

…

….

…..

~_JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ../..JaBoL.,,\\..JaBoL ~_

…

…..

…..

.

Finally after 15 minutes of torture the car stops in front of Caroline Forbes's house. I hear a happy squeal and see my best friend open the front door making both Damon and I chuckle. My patience suddenly wears off and before Damon even turns the engine off properly I rush out of the car and tackle hug a squealing blonde. Oh how I missed her.

"BONBON!"

"CARO!"

"BONNNNN!"

"CARE!"

Both of us giggle and squeal like two little girls reuniting at school after a looooong summer break apart, funny thing is we'd seen each other two days ago. We were so busy laughing that we forgot about the rest of the world until another voice joined in our banter by saying his own name.

"…Stefan?"

I pull away from the ecstatic blonde and see my other best friend wheel himself out onto the porch grinning at us in amusement.

"STEFFFFFF!" I run to him and sit onto his lap in the wheelchair and wrap my arms tight around him. He places a light kiss on my hair and wraps his arms tight around me in return laughing at my childlike behaviour making me stick my tongue out at him.

"I missed you, sue me!"

"I missed you too, little B" His smile was so genuine that I couldn't help but smile back that is until a certain black eyed smartass ruined the moment.

"Oh what, no one missed me? I am deeply hurt-OW! BLONDIE GET YOUR CLAWS OFF ME, AGH BON, STEF HELP!" Stefan and I watched with identical smug smirks on our faces as Caro smacked Damon with her shoe. Serves the asshole right, hmph.

"THAT"_.__**smack**__._"WAS"._**smack**__._"FOR"._**smack.**_"HANGING"_**.smacksmack.**_"UP ON ME!"_**.smacksmacksmacksmack.**_

By now me and Stefan both had tears rolling down our faces from laughing so hard watching the sweet, innocent, harmless Caroline beat the big almighty smartass and the devil incarnate, Damon Salvatore's ass. It was a good thing Stefan was holding onto me otherwise I would have been on the floor right now, literally. Oh man I can't breathe.

"BONNIE MCCULLOUGH!"

By now both Stefan and I had calmed down a little which is why I jumped when I heard the evil blonde yell out my name. I snapped my head up to look at my best friend with her hands on her hips staring right at me with narrowed eyes impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. I sighed softly, oh boy here we go.

"You," she said pointing straight at me and then towards the house, "inside now and YOU!" She emphasized turning to her left to poke Damon's chest with a playful glare, "do your little Salvatore brothers reunion BUT don't you dare interrupt us or I will personally castrate you. Understood?"

Damon just looked at her with a little smirk wiggling his eyebrows just to taunt her a bit more.

"Care you make it sound so saucy, who wouldn't be tempted to join we can have a sexy ménage à trois-AGH OKAY OKAY!" Like a little kid he stood there with a frown rubbing the sore spot on his arm where Caro pinched him but then being the pervert he was, he looked at me mouthing 'later' with a dirty wink.

My eyes widened and I scrunched my nose in disgust at what he was referring the 'later' to then flipped him the bird. I quickly turned around before he could retort back another perverted reply and followed behind Caroline into the house hearing Damon's laughter fading behind me.

Asshole.

…..

…

…

I was sat on top of one of the high stool chairs in the kitchen, my elbows resting on the marble bench with my palms up cupping my face watching the crazy blonde move around the kitchen doing heavens knows what.

"Care what the hell are you trying to do?" I stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she kept staring at the apple juice then the mango juice deciding which one to give to me. She knows that I love mango, what is going through that head of hers hmm…

My eyes narrowed slightly and I threw the hand towel that was on top of the bench in front of me at her head making her snap out of her thoughts. Caro turned around glaring at me until she noticed the expression on my face and looked at me sheepishly. Almost like a little kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Awe.

"S-sorry Bon..Uh what-oh right, mango juice! Silly me he..he…" With the most awkward chuckle ever she passed me the glass of mango juice. Okay this is getting way too weird now.

"Alright, that's it. Room. Now." I quickly skulled the juice down then grabbed Care's hand making her squeal in surprise and dragged the both of us straight into her room zoning out her whiny protests as soon as she opened her mouth.

Finally closing the door to her room I turned around taking in the scene in front of me and nearly face palmed myself in the process. Caroline Forbes sat on her bed talking to her massive bear-no sorry "Mr. Cuddles", which was sent to her by a very 'mysterious' admirer two years ago for her 16th birthday. We all knew, well Damon and I knew it was Stefan, thanks to Mrs Flowers. Actually to be honest, Damon kind of tricked her into spilling it to us but anyways back to the point she was ranting to the bear with narrowed eyes and her hands going everywhere as she let her heart out. Did I mention how big and fluffy the bear was?

"-he's just UNBELIEVABLE, Mr Cuddles. I don't even know what to do anymore, he just confuses me you know? I mean I know what to say but he just confuses me and makes me so so mad and I…OH crap umm, _hi_…"

I looked at her in amusement with a raised eyebrow as she finally realised that she wasn't the only one present in the room. Flushing red in embarrassment she swallowed nervously and looked up at me sheepishly. With a warm smile I strode over sitting next to her on the bed and held her free hand in mine. Always wearing her heart on her sleeves. This crazy, crazy girl will never change.

"Come here you sweet and crazy girl," I gave her a long hug and she clutched to me for dear life. I shook my head a little and felt the corner of my lips tug up into a small smile but that suddenly faded away when I realised that the cheery girl in my arms was sobbing softly into my chest. The pent up frustration of whatever that was eating at her for all this time was finally catching up to her. I pulled back wiping her warm tears away with my thumbs and held her hands in mine again looking straight into her swollen eyes.

"What the hell is going on Care? No more stalling, tell me everything I promise I'll hurt whoever it is that made you react like this…sisters for life remember?" She nodded giggling a bit wiping at her tired face. My heart tugged in guilt for being so caught up in my stupid little problems when my best friend, my sister was in so much pain. I promised myself to never ever let her cry like this again. I smiled at her in encouragement, "I love you so much Caroline, I'm sorry for not being here for you enough, I promise i'll make sure you never get to this breaking point ever again in your life. I hate seeing you, the bubbliest and strongest person I've ever met, like this. It breaks my heart," I breathed in softly trying to be the strong one for the both of us right now and looked up at her with a sassy smile smacking her arm lightly. "Enough of the mushy stuff. Now spill, woman!"

"Ouch Bon!" She smacked my arm back with a pout but her giggle gave her away. I sighed in relief thankful to get her smile back. I watched as she looked down at our hands for a while not knowing how to tell me. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze for support she sucked in a deep breath slowly and smiled up at me with a nod of appreciation.

"I love him, Bonnie. I love Stefan Salvatore…"

Is it me or did the world just pause except for the birds chirping outside?

Well hell, fuck me sideways. Did not expect her to blurt it out just like that…

"Uh well then-.." She cut me off with a look making me want to stick my tongue out at her in response.

"Save it, I know you and Damon already knew about it." I gave her a blank stare pretending to look clueless and raised my eyebrow. "The embarrassing dream I had yesterday around noon at your place, when I started talking in my sleep? I figured by the looks on your faces that you knew. I mean it's me, naïve little bimbo anyone can read me like an open book, right?"

I opened my mouth to talk some sense into her but being Caroline Forbes she didn't even give me the chance and just kept blabbering on so I did the only thing I could. I slapped her, like literally. Heh.

She paused for a good two minutes and then blinked her eyes.

"…you just slapped me?" With a soft gasp she looked at me in shock.

"You deserved it and you know it, now listen to me you silly girl because I am not repeating this mushy crap again. Yes you can be a bimbo and have your little blonde moments at times but you are far from naïve. You're only 18, Care. Have you ever heard of any other 18 year old girl stay home to clean and cook delicious meals before her mom arrives back home each night from work? Oh and if that's not convincing enough then what about taking care of the guy she loves the most, helping him with anything even before he opens his mouth to ask for anything. Damon can breathe without having to worry about whether or not his little brother is okay because he knows with all his heart that Stefan is in the hands of the one person who would rather deal with all the pain in the world herself than have him worry about a single thing. You are MY best friend and we may not be blood related but you are MY sister, you have always been there for me when I needed you the most. You care about everyone so much that you keep forgetting that you're a human yourself too, that you need to be coddled and loved as well. Caroline, you are amazing. Do you know how much we look up to you? You're not a bimbo, you're not naïve at all. In fact, you are our rock, our strength. You always find a way to bring a smile on everyone's face, that's just how you are Caroline Forbes, so stop with your crazy talk and tell me everything right now!"

By now both of us had tears in our eyes and we laughed a little looking at each other wiping at our faces at the same time. She took a few deep breaths and held Mr Cuddles close to her chest before speaking.

"It's not a very interesting story and it definitely isn't one of those cheesy "I fell for my best friend but I don't want to ruin our friendship" type of story… actually scratch that maybe it was at the beginning but now that's not the case. I had a crush on him but I thought that's all it ever was, Bon, a mere stupid crush. I didn't take it seriously because heck, we're best friends and the last thing I want is to ruin that or make things awkward…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere? What exactly is the problem, Care?" I watched her carefully and noticed a red blush creeping up her neck and she looked down anywhere but meeting my gaze. "What the fuck did you two do?!"

"NOTHING! Ah…" She hid her face in her hands knowing that her hasty denial just made her sound even less convincing.

"Caroline For-"

"I KISSED HIM, OKAY?! Blahhhh, I know…I know I'm an idiot!" I just gaped at her and stared at her for a solid 10 seconds before squealing loudly and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my god you little minx! I knew you had it in you, you go girl! So wait what's the problem? You kissed him and I'm a hundred percent sure he kissed you back… right?" She nodded blushing darker if possible and then pouted looking at me. "So what's the problem?"

She didn't answer me straight away and just kept staring at her hands playing with her fingers.

"CARE!"

She sighed knowing I wouldn't stop until I got the entire story out of her and rolled her eyes looking down again a gesture she did when she was clearly embarrassed. "He likes me, Bon…"

"Well no shit?" I looked at her like it was the most obvious thing on earth, which it honestly was. She looked up at me in exasperation.

"Bonnie, he like likes me! I know I sound ridiculous so stop giving me that look but I feel so freaking stupid! I have been so caught up in avoiding my feelings for him all these years that I never saw how much he really likes me, maybe even loves me wait no he does love me he told me and I-AGH! I don't even know how to tell you this without sounding like a complete dumbass!?" I smiled at her in encouragement and held her hands in mine giving her a few minutes to get herself together before she started from the beginning.

"Remember last week on Wednesday when you had your first date with Matt?" I nodded for her to keep going and she started explaining everything.

"So after you left Damon being the jerk he is took his moody butt for a walk leaving Stef and I with grams. Grams decided to call it a night so then Stef and I headed back home. It was a pretty normal night, we were bantering like we usually do Stefan arguing about my choice in music. What's so bad about one direction, he is ridiculous! Anyways so after getting home we decided to watch a movie, my head resting in his lap although instead of watching the movie we just talked. Stef was ranting on about how Damon was giving his life up for him and blaming himself for stupid things, it was crazy but he was also nervous about something else so I asked him what was wrong and oh my god Bonnie my heart nearly stopped after what he told me. We were sitting straight up on the couch and I listened as he told me what happened to him at physiotherapy that morning. The doctors told him that he had a 60% chance of walking because somehow he's recovery was improving rapidly. I was so shocked and excited at the same time that without even thinking about anything I just kissed him full on the lips. Everything stopped in those few minutes and I was about to pull away but he didn't give me the chance to and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. The kiss was so perfect Bonnie, it felt so right and I swear I felt the fireworks they talk about in those cheesy movies. It was all so amazing we pulled away to breathe then he whispered he loves me and how he's loved me for such a long time. I sat there in shock not knowing what to do or say. He told me he didn't want an answer from me that he didn't expect me to return his feelings and that he just wanted me to know how he feels because he couldn't hold it in anymore. I just sat there with tears sliding down my face, I had so much to tell him but I didn't know how to start. I didn't know how to tell him that I love him too that, that crush I had on him amplified right after his accident, that every single moment I spent looking after him and him looking after me without him even realizing it; I fell for him harder every single second. Now I don't even know how to bring it up and I don't want to cause him anymore stress because he's already worried about telling Damon about what happened at PT and oh god Bon, I am so confused I-.."

I zoned her out as I noticed Stefan wheeling himself in with a tear rolling down his face. I wiped at my face and opened my mouth to say something but Stef shook his head with a smile. My heart tugged in warmth and I smiled staring at my best friend blabbering on then gasp softly as the strong boy on the wheelchair lifted her up a little from the bed and put her on his lap. Care looked at me with wide teary eyes and I smiled happily at her, tears of my own still sliding down my face watching my two best friends, the two oblivious idiots finally realize how much they love each other.

"Care... why didn't you just tell me this all before you silly girl? What were you so afraid of?" The way Stefan looked into her eyes with so much love I had to look away. It was just too personal, my heart ached craving for that look from _him_ but shook my thoughts away knowing it wasn't likely. He loved her too much.

"S-stef I'm sorry, I-I didn't know how t…" He pulled her in for a sweet, slow kiss filled with so much love. I smiled in happiness watching them both finally content with each other and quickly took my phone out to take a few snaps of them then quietly put my phone back in my pocket without them realizing and coughed loudly.

"…Ahem."

Jeez okay this is getting way too out of hand.

"ALRIGHT kids, enoughhh save it for the bedroom!" Caroline pulled away a little blushing brightly with a giggle while the little sneaky shit slid his hands slowly under her top. Oh really now?

"STEFAN SALVATORE BEHAVE!" he only gave me that signature Salvatore smirk that his older brother loved to torture me with in response, both the brothers are going to drive me insane one day I just know it. Ugh.

"If I said sorry it'd be a complete lie, I'm the happiest man on this earth right now because the girl of my dreams has finally admitted that she loves me too," he kissed the back of Care's neck making her blush all over again and they both looked up at me with a glowing smile. It was so damn cute I couldn't help myself from saying, awe!

I winked at the both of them and gave my bubbly blonde friend a 'i-told-you-so' look which to she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Why you were worried about telling this weirdo, I have absolute no idea. No offence Steffy."

"None taken Bonbon and yes Miss Forbes, mind telling me why you couldn't have told me all that and save us both from going crazy with overthinking?" Care just stared at me with pleading eyes to help her out but I shrugged with a smirk. Uh ah buddy, like I said 'I told you so'.

"Oh gee thanks, Bon." With a light glare towards me she turned to Stefan blushing in embarrassment, "I don't know… I-I guess I was just scared, I didn't know what to do or think at the time I was literally frozen, you saw me! I was crying like a baby I had no idea what to say to you at the time and besides you already had enough to stress over I didn't want to add to it so sue me for caring!"

Huffing a little in embarrassment she sat back up on her bed next to me but her hand was still linked with Stefan's and which he clearly did not plan on letting go anytime soon. With a smile Stefan moved a little closer to Care pressing his lips to their joined hands.

"Well you don't need to worry about me anymore than you already do, now that I know you return my feelings I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon or ever in fact and… I told Damon about everything a little while ago," noticing my concerned look towards the door he smiled at me reassuringly. "He's okay Bonnie, he's just a little shocked and absorbing the information in right now. He'll talk to you about it later I'm sure of it."

I nodded with a small smile but my heart still ached a little worried about how he was dealing with the news. Knowing D, he was probably driving himself crazy with his own questions. I made a mental note to make him spill later on. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost missed Caroline's question.

"Sorry what were you saying, Care?"

"I said, what are your plans once summer break is over?" I looked at her feeling a sense of déjà vu and bit my lips nervously remembering Damon asking me the same question a few months ago.

"_**I don't know what I'm going to do when you'll go to college, B…"**_

What am I going to do?

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I shook my head noticing the duo in front of me waiving their hands in front of my face both of them watching me with concern.

"I don't know Care, I don't know…" I took a deep shaky breath to calm myself down. "You know Damon asked a similar question a few months back, except he asked himself what he was going to do when I went to university."

"Wait what, why?"

"He isn't planning on going to university because of me isn't he? Tell me the truth, Bonnie. Isn't he?" I looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded watching his expression turn blank. He was hiding his emotions, it was a Salvatore brother thing they did because they were too macho to show their feelings apparently. Idiots.

I stood up in anger and started pacing around the room.

"You know what? He is an absolute moron, you are more than capable of looking after yourself, he can't baby you for your entire life and besides now that you're getting better there isn't any excuse. He's being an overprotective idiot, Stefan don't beat yourself up in guilt stop it I know that look very well. It's not your fault, you know how he blames himself for what happened all those years ago even though the jerk knows he couldn't have done anything to stop it all from happening. I'll talk to him, you know how stubborn I can get he has no choice but to listen to me. I'll make sure his ass goes to uni with me even if it's the last thing I do, gosh he's such a moron. I don't understand him!"

Stefan cracked a smile and Care just shook her head watching me rant. Trust me when I say I wasn't done ranting.

"I promise to you when I say I'll knock some sense into him, Stef. He's such a drama queen, ugh. Boys are so stupid I just don't understand them, no offense Stef. Although I reckon Damon is an extra special case, he's so confusing I just don't get him, he is driving me crazy, Care! He asks me the most deepest questions ever driving my heart rate up the wall and then acts like nothing is wrong and this god damn dream of him kissing me is just completely screwing with my thoughts, I can't even think strai-WHAT?!"

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and avoided my best friends' wide shocked eyes and slack open jaws. The silence only lasted a few minutes, I bet you could guess why as well.

"BONNIE MCCULLOUGH YOU NAUGHTY GIRL! What is going on with you and the devil incarnate?!"

But before I can even respond Stefan smirks at me adding a little, "and don't say it's nothing" comment at the end. Smartass. I huffed in annoyance at the both of them and began my rant while pacing up and down the room.

"He kissed me…in the dream. I mean it was just a dream but it's driving me insane. Care you know I haven't thought of him like this since... you know. Now this one dream has made it inevitable to get him out of my mind!" I shook my head in exasperation not knowing what to do. Dumb and dumber weren't helping with my situation either. I could hear them eye fucking. Figuratively, of course.

"Seriously I don't know what to do, that dream/nightmare has turned me into a god damn mess…Caro? Are you even listening? Stop smiling at Stefan like the joker it's seriously creepy and this is serious, CARO!" I stopped my pacing and with my hands folded against my chest like a two year old not getting a cookie I glared at the two of them but they weren't even looking at me. Instead their eyes were fixated at the wall with a worried look behind me or at least what I thought was the wall. "Oh real funny guys, you find the wall more important than what your best friend has to sa-"

"What about this best friend, Bonnie? Is he not important to you any more, huh?"

_Oh shit…_

I shot daggers at both the dumb blondes who only smiled sheepishly back and turned around slowly feeling my heart palpitate as the colour drained from my face. I hope to the heavens he didn't hear everything, I swear I'll even volunteer to attend the karaoke night with grams at the aged care next week! Please god you cannot be this cruel to me…

"Oh you're safe from the Karaoke night at Emily's next week, McCullough because I did in fact hear every single thing. Now are you going to spill or am I going to have to make you?" His lips formed into a dangerous smirk when I gulped looking up into his dark eyes suddenly feeling very nervous and scared.

_Oh fuck…_

_Nice going, bunny!_

_Shut the fuck up, no need for the unnecessary inputs._

_Says little miss "I-had-a-wet-dream-about-dameybear", Oooo!_

_ . …NOW._

_Geez ouch, fine. Goodbye *huffs dramatically*_

**-AHEM-**

A loud cough from the devil itself in front of me snapped me out of my internal bitch fit. I looked up into his alluring eyes and began to narrow my own after hearing dumb and dumber snickering behind me. _I'll handle those two later but right now I needed to be smart and choose my words carefully._

"What are you talking about, D?" I asked in a confused tone. Damon stepped closer to me our nose almost touching. He looked at me knowingly and much to my discomfort his smirk only got bigger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, little red. Don't you dare lie to me now because I heard the truth," Our gazes were locked so deeply that all I could focus on was the little fire in his soul. I knew he was toying with me and trying to get me to blurt out my feelings for him but I wasn't stupid. He was my best friend after all, I knew him better than he knew himself. My spine straightened a little with such confidence giving him a little smirk of my own and tilted my head to the side slightly, watching him immensely.

"So if you've already heard it then I guess that saves me from saying it all over again, right?" Damon frowned a little not expecting this reaction out of me and looked at me trying to figure out what I was up to. This time my smirk broadened seeing a look of uncertainty flash in his eyes before quickly changing into a playful one. I raised my eyebrow waiting for his response.

"Is that so, my _cara_…" He suddenly leaned down so close to me not once breaking eye contact making me gasp and involuntarily close my eyes feeling his lips nearly touching mine.

"Y-ye-ss?" My entire body was on fire. I felt like my heart was about to jump right out of my chest. I sensed him move a little and froze as his soft lips pressed onto my cheek holding it there for a few seconds before nuzzling the side of my neck just below my lower ear. A hot spark shot straight down to my core as I felt his deep breath tickling my ear and a wet tongue trailing dangerously against my flushed skin then slowly sucking onto my lobe. I bit my lip hard holding my moan in. _This sexy fucking asshole…_

"…shh ..breathe..." With a low chuckle he pulled back proudly wearing the cockiest smile to ever grace this entire earth. I snapped out of the little spell he had me under and opened my eyes looking at him with a heated frown. A deep fire ignited inside of me and I stalked slowly towards him ready to engulf him in the burning flames. I watched his smile fade slightly and gave him a wicked little grin taking fistfuls of his shirt pulling him down to my level. I leaned in this time and whispered into his ear my voice like sweet poison.

"You're playing with fire, Damon…" I heard him swallow quietly and leaned in to bite on his earlobe. I smirked feeling his body freeze against mine and whispered the last few words knowing full well I was starting a very dangerous war.

"…and you're going to burn if you keep provoking it like this."

I pulled back happy with myself and was about to turn around before his hand on my shoulder stopped me. I didn't need to look at him to know what he was going to say and instead winked at the two blondes that were staring at us unblinking with their jaws wide open.

"It's on, McCullough."

"...like donkey kong" I added quietly to myself with a cheeky smile after hearing him leave the room.

Now time to face the music.

One had his eyes and jaw still wide open while the other waggled her eyebrows grinning at me with such pride. I smiled blushing a little and giggled as Caroline ran up to me with a squeal wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"OH MY GOD! Ohmygodohmygod!" She pulled back looking at me with an excited grin and gave me a knowing look, "..i told you so, hahah-OW Bon!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back on Stefan who gave me a big happy smile, nodding at me. I smiled at him with a big toothy grin and went over to give him a hug.

"I'm proud of you for not backing down, Little B" I winked at him and we both laughed. Stefan then looked at me on a serious note and continued, ".…don't you think you should just tell him now since you both are FINALLY on the same page for once?"

Before I could open my mouth to reply, the horrified gasp and a loud 'EXCUSE YOU, MISTER' stopped me. Guess who.

"EXCUSE YOU, MISTER! Why do the women have to do all the hard work and express their feelings first? Damon can man up, grow some balls and ask my girl out. Now you get out of my room and notify this little piece of information to him. Okay, bye!"

Poor Stefan didn't even get time to say anything because Caroline had wheeled him straight out and closed the door on his face.

"CARE that was so mean! Poor Stef, maybe you shou-mmfbajdl"

"Now when I remove my hand I want you to tell me what the plan is, understood?" I rolled my eyes nodding my head before she removed her hands away from my lips.

"Alright bitch, now spill it!"

….

….

…..

…

….

..

**Narrator's POV: **

The girls are busy planning their little mode of attack in Caroline Forbes's room on how to get Damon to confess his feelings first. Meanwhile, the same situation is concurring in the games room but little did the girls know that the boys had a few plans up their sleeves as well.

Stefan raises an eyebrow at Damon and in return receives a sleazy little wink. Stefan frowns this time in annoyance and Damon raises his hands up looking at him innocently.

"What?! Don't look at me like I killed your best friend, geez"

"Cut the bullshit, Damon. What's cooking in that diabolical mind of yours?"

Damon looked at his brother with fake hurt placing his hand over his heart. "Ouch Saint Stefan, words hurt. How dare you accuse you're sweet, charming and dashingly sexier half of such a thing?"

Stefan just replies back with a roll of his eyes then crosses his arms over his chest. Damon grins evilly and turns around grabbing the dart off the bench next to him. He closes his right eye while his left staring dead straight at the target. It looked almost like a predator ready to attack its prey any given second. With a blink of an eye the dart fluently strikes the middle of the target and his lips twitch up slightly into his infamous arrogant smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

"uhh, Damon?"

Damon sighs in annoyance and looks at Stefan exasperatedly.

"OH c'mon Stef! If I was writing a book that would have been a killer cliff hanger but you, like always had to ruin it. Always pissing all over my moments." Stefan continues giving him an unimpressed look.

"Hilarious Damon, really. Now quit being a dick and tell me what the plan is, in English preferably this time." With a roll of his eyes Damon turns around still with the arrogant smirk intact.

"We get Bonnie McCullough to admit her undying love for me, out loud."

…..

…

…

..

..

…..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

...

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hey you lovely people. SORRY will not even cut it, but that's all I have right now. I apologise for not posting for over a year, holy shit… Good news is that in the mean time I graduated and got accepted into Biomedical Science! Now I'm one step away from becoming a Forensic Scientist, ahh. Exciting right? Speaking of, is anyone here a fan of the tv show "how to get away with murder"? I AM HOOKED!

Anyways, back to 'Just a Bit of Love'. I've been busy editing all the chapters before this and I was seriously thinking of deleting the story and posting the newly edited one up. BUT, I don't want to do that to you guys so I'll continue this and once the new version is complete, I shall notify y'all and then I'm going to be uploading it onto Wattpad. A few reviews came in about the characters, whether they're from the tv show or the original L.J Smith's novels. I'll make it clear right now that, the characters are from both the tv show and books. They interchange a LOT, especially Damon Salvatore. One of the reviewers caught out the fact his eyes are crystal blue in this but black in that books, and requested me to keep it to the books. Sorry for the confusion, like I've said before my mind is a hot mess. I had forgotten many characters I mentioned in the starting chapters and now I'm a little more on top of it. Damon's personality is a mix of the one in the book and tvshow although his looks as a human is just like the tv show. Ian Somerhalder's smouldering blue eyes and then when he gets a little angry it gets darker, so midnight eyes as mentioned in the books. Next chapter is going to be from Damon's POV, in that I will be explaining everything from the start according to him. His family, the big accident, about Stefan and Caroline. How he met Bonnie, his relationship with Bonnie, Katherine and Elena. It's going to be a long and boring chapter divided into two parts but it will be VERY essential to this story. I'll try uploading faster but honestly it's a difficult one and I'm moving my ass as fast as I can. Character profiles are finally up. Check it out on my profile!

Ps. Thank you for being so patient and hanging on to this story, the reviews snapped me out of my long writer's block. So I hope Damon comes in your dreams tonight and kisses the crap out of you.

.

.

Next Chapter:

"Bonnie, will you marry me?"

I turn around with a gasp looking in a pair of baby blue eyes. I run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck with a big smile.

"Of course I will, Matt!"

..

.

HAH KIDDING! Just kidding guys, haha. Sorry, sorry. But point is, there will be no spoilers from now on. You just have to wait and anticipate each chapter.

Ps. Want some more sexual drama? Press the magical review button down below and let me know!

Alright you dirty little beauties review awayyyy! xox


End file.
